Instant Friends
by rachelxo16
Summary: When Ally Dawson moves to Miami from New York, she's pretty upset. But that all changes when she meets Austin Moon. The second they meet they become friends. But Ally has a secret. This secret makes her different and she hates it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally POV**

BEEP BEEP BE-

I quickly pressed the snooze button on my alarm so the annoying noise would stop.

I quickly realized that it was Tuesday which meant it was my first day of high school. I'm a sophomore so today might be a bit awkward. I know you're probably wondering why I'm starting school on a Tuesday, but that's because I moved here just a few days ago. My parents and I moved from New York to Miami and I'm not really happy about it. I had to leave my two best friends, Victoria and Sarah back home. They were really the only friends I had and now I have none. Well that's not entirely true. There's on girl that I know and she goes to Marino High, like me. Her name's Trish and she used to live in New York as well. But she doesn't know I moved here. All four of us would hangout all the time. They even knew my secret which I'm not about to tell you. But you'll find out eventually.

"Ally! Are you up!?" My mom yells from downstairs. I crawl out of bed and open my door to answer her. "Yeah, I'm up!" I yell back.

I went to my closet and grabbed a pair of jeans, a purple v-neck, and my purple high tops. I then walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, and put my hair into a high pony tail. I usually leave my hair down, but I really wasn't feeling it today. Luckily I don't need any makeup because my face is pretty much blemish free. I took one last look in the mirror before grabbing my book-bag and going downstairs.

My mom was in the kitchen making breakfast and my dad was in the living room watching TV. "Morning honey."

"Morning." I reply with no emotion in my voice. I take a seat at the kitchen table waiting for my breakfast.

"Look," Dad starts. "I know you're not happy with this move, but can you please so some emotion and not be so upset with us."

I sigh knowing he's right. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I can't help feeling the way that I do. I loved living in New York and I miss Victoria and Sarah."

"You can still talk to them over the phone." Mom assures me.

"It's not the same."

"I'm sure you can make new friends here."

"I doubt it." I stand up from the kitchen table and grab my bag. "You know what? I'm not really hungry, I'm just gonna go."

"Do you want me to drive you?" Dad asks.

"No, I think I'll walk." I walk towards the door and say, "Bye, I'll see you guys later."

"Have a good day honey."

I give them a weak smile before walking out. I hate the way I'm acting towards them but I can't help it. I'm angry and sad but I know I shouldn't give my parent's the cold shoulder. Maybe Miami won't be so bad.

I walked into the school and I swear all eyes were on me. But I don't blame them. It is the middle of the school year and I'm the new kid. I walked around the school until I found the school office. Once I got inside, there was a secretary on the computer just staring at the screen. I don't even know what she's doing but I don't think it's anything work related.

I cleared my throat so I could get her attention. "Excuse me?" I ask sweetly since I don't feel like being a bitch to her.

She looked up from the screen and gave me smile. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"My name's Ally Dawson and I need my schedule. It's my first day."

She starts looking through the files and I just stand there awkwardly waiting for my schedule. I'm really hoping one of my classes is Music because I love Music. I've always wanted to be a famous singer but I have one problem. I have stage fright. After a few minutes of searching for my schedule, she finds it.

"Here you go Ally." She hands me my schedule and I take a quick look at it. "Are you going to be able to find your classes or would you like me to get someone to show you?"

"I think I'll manage. Thank you."

"Have a good first day."

I give her a smile before walking out of the office to go find my locker. I didn't have that much time to find my locker since first period was starting in less than ten minutes.

After a few minutes of searching, I finally found my locker. I opened it and shoved my bag in. I headed off to my first class which was English. Unfortunately, English is my worst subject. As soon as I walked in, all eyes were on me. "Good morning, you must be Ally, the new student?" The teacher who's name I do not know asks.

"Yup, that's me." I reply with a smile.

"Well you can take a seat in the back next to Austin. Austin, please raise your hand."

I look towards the back of the room to see a blonde boy raise his hand. He flashes me a smile which I return. "Thank you Mr." I pause because I have no clue what his name is.

"I'm Mr. Young."

I give him one more smile before heading to the back of the room to take my seat next to Austin.

**Austin POV**

When the new girl walked into the classroom, I couldn't help but stare. I know that sounds creepy but she's really pretty. She has chestnut brown hair and she doesn't dress like most girls. She doesn't wear makeup which is good because most girls at this school wear so much makeup that they look like they're about to go clubbing.

When Mr. Young told Ally to take a seat next to me, I couldn't help but smile. "Hey, I'm Austin." I greet her as she sits down.

"Ally" She says with a smile.

_Start a conversation idiot!_

"So Ally, where are you from?"

_Stupid Austin! Just stupid!_

"I'm from New York."

"So how come you moved to Miami?"

"My dad opened up a music store in the Miami Mall."

"Cool. So what's your next class?"

"How about you just look at my schedule."

I let out a small laugh. "Sure." She hands me her schedule and I notice we have a lot of classes together, including music. "Well you're in most of my classes except Math."

I hand her back her schedule and she flashes me a smile. "At least I know someone now."

"So do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm an only child. What about you?"

"Same."

**Ally POV**

I have one word to describe my day so far. Awesome! Since Austin is in all of my classes except Math, we've been talking all day. But now it's time for Music, which will probably be my favorite class.

"Good Morning class." Our teacher Mrs. Powell greets us as she walks into the room. "I see we have a new student. Would you like to stand up and introduce yourself."

Oh god. "Um, s-sure." Do not stutter. I stand up and go to the front of the room. "Hi, I'm Ally Dawson." Yes, no stuttering.

"So Ally, tell us about yourself."

"Well, I'm an only child, I play the guitar, piano, I sing a little, my favorite color is purple, as you can tell by my outfit." That earns a little chuckle from the class. "I lived in New York before I moved here, and that's about it."

"Well it's nice to meet you Ally."

I flash her a smile before taking my seat next to Austin. "You sing, play guitar and piano?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I taught myself to play when I was around ten years old. But I'm not sure if I'm a good singer."

"Well maybe I can hear you sing one day."

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I have stage fright."

"You didn't look like you had it when you were talking in front of the class."

"Are you kidding? I thought my heart was about to burst it was beating so fast."

"Alright class, today we'll be discussing your class project."

The entire class groans while me and Austin just sit there waiting for her to continue. "You will get into groups of two and make a music video that you will show to the entire school."

_WHAT!_

"You can choose the song you want to sing whether it be an original or a cover. You can have extra's in the video but you must be in it."

"When's the project due?" One of the student asks.

"Next month, so I would get started immediately. So pick your partners and start discussing the video."

Me and Austin look at each other and laugh. "Partners?" I ask.

"Partners."

"So what song are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we can figure that out later. How about you come by my house tomorrow and we can discuss it."

"Sure, but where do you live?"

"1321 Lotta Drive."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm your neighbor."

"That was you who moved in the other day?"

"Yup."

"Cool, now we can hangout a lot."

_He actually wants to hangout with me. Awesome!_

"Sounds great."

After class ended, it was time for lunch. We walked into the lunchroom together and again, all eyes were on me. "Do people always stare at the new girl?" I ask him.

"Pretty much. But just ignore them, and stay away from Kira Starr."

"Why?"

"She's one of the popular girls that always picks on the new kids."

"Well she better not mess with me."

"Feisty I see."

I let out a small laugh. "Maybe." We walk over to the lunch table where I see a red headed boy and...Trish!

"Ally!"

"Trish!" She runs over to me wrapping me in a hug.

"You guys know each other?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, she used to live in New York." I explain.

"We've known each other since we were little." Trish adds.

"Cool. Oh, and this is Dez." He gestures to the red headed boy.

"Hi Dez."

"Hi Ally." He starts waving his hand like a maniac.

"So you never told me you were moving to Miami." Trish points out as we sit down.

"Sorry, but I wasn't exactly happy about the move."

"I know you loved living in New York, but Miami is awesome."

"I guess. I just miss Victoria and Sarah."

"How are they by the way? I kinda lost contact with them when I moved here."

"They're good. Before I left, Sarah was seeing someone but I don't know how that turned out."

"I still can't believe you're here. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Why don't you come over for a sleepover tonight and we can catch up?"

"Sure, sounds great."

"So, Ally." Austin starts, "What song are we going to do?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Dez asks.

"We have to make a music video for Mrs. Powell's class." Austin explains.

"Why don't you just write a song Ally?" Trish asks.

"You write songs?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, but I don't know if they're that good."

"Are you kidding? I've heard you sing some of your songs and they're amazing."

"I thought you had stage fright?" Austin asks.

"I do, but I'm really only able to perform in front of my friends."

He nods his head in understanding before asking, "So will you write us a song for the project?"

I take a dramatic pause because I love doing that before saying, "Sure."

"Awesome!"

"How about I direct the video." Dez suggests.

"Sure, but what is the video going to be about?" Austin asks.

"We'll figure that out after I write the song."

"Alright, but just remember, you have to be in the video."

"I know, but I'm just letting you know right now, when we have to show the video to the entire school, I'm calling in sick."

"I don't think so. You're coming to school that day even if I have to bring you myself."

"And we'll help." Trish adds.

I try giving them my evil eye but I can't help but laugh. "Fine, but I'm not going to enjoy this."

"Yes you will." Austin assures me.

The rest of the school day when pretty fast and I actually enjoyed it. Turns out, Trish and I have Math together so now I have someone I know in every class.

Instead of Trish going to her house to get clothes, she's just going to borrow mine. So now me, Trish, Austin, and Dez are walking home together. "So did you like your first day at Marino High?" Austin asks.

"I actually did. And I owe it all to you guys."

Aw!" They all chorus. "How awesome are we guys?" Austin asks Trish and Dez.

"I think we're pretty awesome." Trish says.

After a few more minutes of walking, we arrive at our houses. Turns out we all live in the same neighborhood. I mean they knew that but I didn't.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." I tell Austin and Dez.

"Alright, but remember, you're coming over my house so we can work on the song."

"Yeah, yeah, I won't forget."

We all say bye to each other before Trish and I walk into my house. When we get inside, I see my parents are in the living room watching TV. "Hi sweetie, how was school?" Mom asks.

"It was good. Is it okay if Trish stays over for the night?"

"Sure honey. How are you Trish? We haven't seen you in so long."

"I'm good Mrs. Dawson."

"Please Trish, you can call us Penny and Lester. We've known you since you were little."

"Alright, well we'll be upstairs." I tell them before grabbing Trish's hand and dragging her upstairs.

"You really didn't want to talk to them, did you?"

"Not really."

"Are you really mad at them for moving to Miami?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because I miss New York, but no because I get to see my best friend again."

She engulfs me in a hug causing us both to burst out laughing. "So have you seen any, well, you know?"

"You mean ghosts?" I ask sarcastically.

"Yeah."

"Not yet. But I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing some soon."

"Does it scare you?"

"Normally I would say no, but lately they've been freaking me out."

"How?"

I take a deep breath before explaining. "Well, whenever I see a ghost now, they give me this vision and I know how they died. Sometimes I even feel the pain they were in."

"That's scary as hell. How do you handle it?"

"I honestly don't know. There are times where I just want to hide in a corner and cry all day."

"I wish we knew why you have this ability."

"Me too, because I hate it. It ruins my life."

"I'm sorry Ally."

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we can do anything about it."

"I know, but I don't like seeing you suffer because of them."

"It's okay Trish. I'm just happy I have someone to talk to now."

"Well you had Victoria and Sarah to talk to when you were in New York."

"I know, but there was a part of me that felt like they didn't truly believe me."

"Well if it helps, I believe you."

"Thanks Trish."

"So I have one question."

"What?"

"Are you going to tell Austin about you being able to see ghosts?"

"Why would I? He's just going to think I'm a freak or that I'm insane."

"But you're not."

"I don't know Trish."

"Just think about telling him."

"Fine."

Should I tell Austin? I'm afraid of the outcome and I don't think I'll be able to handle it if he reacts badly. Why does my life have to be so complicated?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally POV**

Me and Trish basically stayed up all night and let me tell you one thing. That was a huge mistake. We're both exhausted and we look like zombies. We put on some makeup to make us look less tired, but it didn't really work.

"I don't want to go to school." Trish whines.

"Me either, but we have to."

"We shouldn't have stayed up all night."

I nod my head in agreement. "Yup, we're stupid."

"Well I need some coffee if I'm gonna stay awake."

"Then let's go downstairs and get you some."

"What about you?"

"I hate coffee."

"Okay, but have fun falling asleep in every class."

I playfully role my eyes at her. "I'll be fine."

We grab our bags and head downstairs. When we get there, there are no signs of my parents. "Where are your parents?" She asks me while taking a seat on the couch.

"I think they're getting the store ready for the grand opening."

"Are you going to be working there?"

"Most likely. Besides, this means I can't get fired."

She bursts out laughing which causes me to start laughing. I make the coffee and put it in a to-go cup for her. "Trish, your coffee's ready."

She gets up from the couch and takes it off the counter I placed it on. "Thanks."

"Now let's go before we're late."

"Yes ma'am."

We walk out of the house and make our way to school. I'm not gonna lie, I thought I was gonna fall asleep while walking. When we walked into school, we went straight to my locker. Trish being, well Trish, doesn't need her books because she doesn't pay attention in any of her classes. She really hasn't changed since she moved.

I grabbed my books out of my locker and turned to Trish. "I'm gonna head to class and sit before I fall asleep in middle of the hallway."

She lets out a small laugh. "I told you to drink coffee."

"I told you, I hate coffee. It always leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

"Just try not to fall asleep in any of your classes."

"I can't make any promises." I let out a yawn before saying, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I start walking towards my first period class when I accidently bump into someone. "Sorry."

"Watch it freak."

"Excuse me?"

"What, are you deaf? I said watch it."

"Bitch." I mumble to myself.

"What did you just say?"

"Who's deaf now?" I walk away not letting her say another word. I have a feeling that was Kira Starr. She better not mess with me, especially today. I'm too tired to deal with a snobbish bitch.

I walk into the classroom and take my seat next to Austin, who's already in the room. "Hey." I say letting out a yawn.

"Someone's tired."

"Yeah, Trish and I kind of stayed up all night."

"That was stupid."

"Believe me, I know." I lay my head on my desk then quickly lift it so I can tell Austin about my run in with Kira. "So I ran into Kira on my way to class."

"Oh god. What happened?"

"She called me a freak and then deaf."

"I told you to stay away from her."

"I know, but it was an accident. I was practically sleepwalking when I bumped into her."

"Just try to stay away from her. You really don't want to piss her off."

"Is she really that bad?"

"Well if you get on her bad side, she can make your life a living hell."

"Why does she think she rules this school?"

"Because of who her father is."

"Who's her father?"

"Jimmy Starr."

"Jimmy Starr?" He nods his head. "As in the owner of Starr Records?"

"That's the one."

"So she thinks she can push people around just because her father owns a record company?"

"Pretty much."

I shake my head in disappointment before laying it back down on my desk. I didn't really pay attention during class because I was too tired to actually care. I tried so hard not give into sleep, but it didn't work out so well.

I felt myself being shaken, so I slowly opened my eyes to see who was shaking me. "Finally, you're awake."

I lift my head off the desk to see Austin standing. "Was I asleep the entire period?" I question getting up from my seat.

"Yeah, you were. Maybe you should go home and get some rest." He suggests.

"No, I'll be fine. Just help me stay awake."

He chuckled. "Sure. And promise me that you'll actually sleep tonight."

"I promise. Now let's get to class before we're late."

We walked out of the English room and started walking towards Music. But as we were walking, I got a few glares from none other than Kira. I stopped walking and looked at her. "What the hell are you looking at?" I question.

"I'm just wondering why a hot guy like Austin, is walking with you. The freak of the school."

"Shut up Kira. I'd rather hangout with Ally than you." Austin replies.

"Come on Austin, just admit you're only hanging out with her because you feel sorry for her."

"I'm hanging out with Ally because she's my friend."

"Austin, you might want to explain to Kira what a friend is because obviously she doesn't have one." I start examining the group of people standing next to her. "No one wants to be her friend because they're all scared of her. And that little group of people you have follow your every move, they're not your friends."

Everyone in the hallway starts laughing and soon enough, Austin and I join in. "You bitch!" She shrieks then walks away.

"That was awesome Als."

_Als? I like that nickname._

"Thanks, but I have a feeling she's not too happy."

He shrugs. "Who cares. You just told Kira off which no one has ever done!"

"Someone should've." I take a quick glance at my watch and realize we have only a minute left until class starts. "We better get to class." I grab his hand and start walking to Music class. We walk in just as the bell rings.

"Good morning class."

"Good morning Mrs. Powell." We all chorus.

She stands on the little stage we have in the room before continuing to speak. "I want you guys to get into your groups and discuss your music video. Has anyone picked a song?" She looks around the room and no one raises their hands. "Then do that now."

"So how are we gonna start writing the song?" Austin asks me.

"Actually," I start as I grab my song book out of my bag. "I already started the song."

"Really?" I nod my head. "Can I read what you have so far?"

"Sure, but you have to be completely honest with me. If you don't like it, tell me."

"I'm sure it'll be awesome."

He takes my song book and starts reading it. As his eyes scan the page, he gets a huge smile on his face. "Well?"

"It's awesome! You really wrote this?"

"Yup. But it's not finished yet."

"We'll finish it today. So do you have a name for the song?"

"It's called _Don't Look Down_."

"Awesome name for an awesome song."

"Thanks."

"So you're still coming over my place after school, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool."

We spent the rest of class talking, but we didn't talk about the song or the music video. We just talked about ourselves. I just met Austin yesterday and I can already tell that we're going to be great friends.

When we walked into the lunchroom, I went straight to our table while Austin went on line to buy lunch. "Hey Ally." Trish says as I sit down.

"Hey." I notice that we're the only one's at the table. "Where's Dez?"

"No clue. So what are you doing after school today?"

"I'm going over to Austin's house to work on the song for our project."

"Alright, but no funny business."

"Trish! I just met him yesterday. And besides, we're just friends."

"For now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll find out eventually."

I send her my death glare because those always work on her. But as I'm doing that, I notice a teenage girl behind her. I know she's a ghost because she has blood all over her clothes and it looks like her throat has been slit.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"Um, let's just say that those things I can see are here."

"There's a ghost here?" She asks but doesn't ask loud enough for anyone else to hear.

"Yeah, she's actually behind you."

"What!?" She yells making everyone stare at us.

"Trish, not so loud."

"Sorry."

The ghost disappears then reappears next to me. "Can you help me?" She asks.

"Not now." I whisper.

"What's going on?" Trish asks.

"Let's go out in the hall."

The ghost disappears as Trish and I get up from the table and head out to the hall. "Where is she?" Trish asks.

All of a sudden the ghost appears next to Trish. "She's right next to you."

"Oh." Then Trish runs next to me. "Even though I can't see her, I'm still scared."

"Can you please help me?" The ghost asks.

"Um, I don't know. What's your name?"

"Monica Diamond."

"Do you know what happened to you?"

"I don't really remember anything."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. Can you please help me find out how I died?"

"I don't know if I can help you with that."

"Please, you have to try. My parents don't even know I'm dead."

"So you're missing?"

"Yes and I don't know if anyone will find me unless you help me."

"Okay, I'll help you."

"Ally, what's going on?" Trish asks.

"I think you should go back to lunch Trish."

"Why?"

"Because I'm about to help Monica find out how she died and the only way I can do that is if I get a vision."

"But didn't you say that when you get a vision you feel the pain the person was in?"

"Yes but I have to help her. She's missing and she's just a teenager. No one will find her body unless I help."

"I'm not leaving you while you do this."

"Please Trish."

"No Ally! I'm staying here with you."

I sigh in defeat. "Fine."

"But how are you going to get a vision?"

"I just have to close my eyes and focus on Monica."

"Good luck."

"Thanks. Are you ready Monica?"

"What do I have to do?" She asks obviously confused.

"You don't have to do anything, but when I get the vision, you'll be there so you'll probably remember everything that happened to you. I just want to make sure that you'll be able to handle it."

"I don't really have a choice. I just want to find out what happened to me."

"Okay then, let's begin."

I close my eyes and focus on Monica. When I get these visions, all of my surroundings change and it's like I'm transported to where that person is or where he/she died. All my surroundings change from the school hallway, to an abandoned warehouse.

"Hello?" I call out. No answer.

Why would Monica be in this abandoned warehouse by herself?

"Monica, are you here?"

"I'm right here Ally." She says as she appears next to me.

"Do you remember anything?"

She starts looking around the room. "I remember being taken here."

"Were you taken here by choice or by force?"

"Force. I was kidnapped!"

"Okay, Monica calm down. Do you remember what the person looked like?"

"She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked about 5"4 and I think she was around my age."

"So do you think your death was as accident or do you think it was murder?"

"I don't know."

All of a sudden Monica disappears. "Monica!?" No answer.

The next thing I know, I'm being stabbed in the back. "AHHHH!" I scream out in pain.

"Goodbye Monica." A female voice says before slitting my throat.

Blood keeps pouring out from the wound and I can't breath. I try gasping for air but it's useless.

The vision ends and when I open my eyes, I realize I'm on the floor and breathing heavily. "Ally! Are you okay?" I look up to see Trish.

"I died." I say in between breaths.

"What are you talking about? You didn't die."

"In the vision I died." She helps me stand up while I'm still trying to catch my breath.

"Take deep breaths Ally." I do as she says and soon enough my breathing returns to normal. "Now tell me what happened?"

"In the vision, someone stabbed me and slip my throat."

"So is that how Monica died?"

"Yeah, and I think I know where her body is."

"Where?"

"In the abandoned warehouse I saw in my vision."

I start crying and I can't seem to stop. "Why are you crying Ally?"

"Because I never died in my visions before. I felt all the pain Monica was in and died."

"I'm so sorry Ally."

"I'm scared Trish. What if every time I have a vision, I die in it?"

"Maybe you should talk to someone."

"Who could I possibly talk to? I never even told my parents about this. You're the only person that knows."

"Maybe you should talk to your parents."

"I can't. They'll think I'm crazy and then they'll throw me in some mental institute."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll just deal with it. I mean I can't do anything about it."

"I wish you didn't have this ability. I hate seeing you like this."

"Me too."

"So do you want to go back to lunch?"

"Might as well."

We walk back into the lunchroom and take our seats at our table. "Where were you guys?" Austin asks.

"Uh, we were out in the hall talking." Trish says.

I start shaking like crazy and I feel like my lungs are going to collapse. I run out of the lunchroom not even caring that everyone is staring at me. When I enter the hallway, I lean back against the lockers and slide down on my butt.

"I hate this ability!" I yell out.

"Ally?" I look up to see Austin with a worried look on his face.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Well you ran out of the lunchroom so I came to check on you." He sits on the floor next to me and asks, "Are you okay?"

"No, but don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry when I see you like this. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"If I told you, you would think I'm insane."

"Nothing you tell me would ever make me believe that you're insane."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"Well I promise that if you tell me, I won't think you're insane."

"I'll tell you but you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"What about Trish?"

"She already knows. But I promise you that I'm not making any of this up."

"Ally, just tell me."

"Okay." I take in a deep breath. "I can see ghosts."

There's a long pause and I know he doesn't believe me. I get off the floor and start walking away when someone grabs my wrist. I turn around to see Austin.

"If you're going to make fun of me and laugh, go ahead."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you don't believe me."

"Ally, I stopped you from walking away because I do believe you."

"You do?"

"I don't think anyone would make that up. And even though we only met yesterday, I can tell that you're not the type of person to lie."

"That means a lot Austin."

I wrap my arms around his neck as his go around my waist. "So can you tell me why you ran out of the lunchroom?"

"I was still shaken up about a vision I had."

"Vision?"

"Whenever I see a ghost, I get a vision that shows me how they died. But this vision was different."

"What do you mean?"

"In the vision, I died. I was helping a girl figure out how she died and in order to do that, I had die."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"No, this was the first time."

"So who is this girl?"

"Her name's Monica Diamond. She was kidnapped and murdered."

"I've never heard of her before."

"Well her parent's don't even know that she's dead."

"Are you saying that her body is missing?"

"Yeah, but I know where she is."

"Where?"

"In an abandoned warehouse."

"Do you want to go look for her after school?"

"You would go with me?"

"Of course. I don't want you going by yourself."

"Thanks Austin. But are you sure? I know what she looks like and it's pretty gruesome."

"I think I can handle it."

"Then it looks like we're searching for a body after school."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally POV**

"Ready?" I ask Austin.

"Yeah."

The second school ended, me and Austin left to go find the warehouse Monica's body is in. After searching for about two hours, we found it. Now we're just standing in front of it because I guess we're hesitant to go in.

"You know you can back out if you want to." I tell Austin since he looks a bit nervous.

"No, I want to help."

"Okay, but let me know if you want to leave."

"I will, don't worry."

We walk into the warehouse and immediately, Monica appears in front of me. "Monica, do you remember anything now?"

Austin looks at me with a confused look on his face, but I think he knows what's going on. "No, it's still a bit fuzzy."

"Try to concentrate."

"I CAN'T!" She yells and then disappears.

"Monica!"

"What happened?" Austin asks.

"Monica got mad and disappeared."

"Why did she get mad?"

"Because she can barely remember what happened. She wants to know who killed her."

"Does she remember anything?"

"She remembers what her killer looks like, but that's it."

"Should we start looking for her, well um, body?" He asks nervously.

"Austin, I can tell that you really don't want to be here. You can go home if you want."

"Ally, for the last time, I'm not leaving you here alone. I'll be fine."

"Okay, but let's split up. This warehouse is pretty big."

"Just be careful."

"Same goes for you."

We split up and went separate directions. "Monica!" I call out. "Monica, I know you can't remember anything, but you have to try to remember."

She appears in front of me looking sad. "I'm sorry Ally, but I don't think I can."

"Monica, you have to try to remember what happened that day." I sigh. "That way I can find your body."

"ALLY!" Austin yells. "I FOUND HER!"

"I gotta go." Monica says and disappears.

I run to the other side of the room to find Austin standing in front of a door, but it's closed. "How do you know she's in there if you didn't open the door?"

"Look down." I do as he says and I see dry blood.

"Okay, so she's probably in there."

"Yeah, so should we open the door?"

"We have to. Monica's parents need to know what happened to her."

"Then lets do this." Austin grips the doorknob and slowly turns it. He opens the door revealing Monica. Her clothes are covered in blood and she's pale as a ghost.

"Oh my god." Austin says in shock. "How can someone do this to her?"

"I-I don't know, but we need to call the cops."

"And what are we going to tell them exactly? I mean we can't tell them that you were led here by Monica's ghost. They'll think you're insane."

"I know, but we can't leave her body here."

"Then what do we do?"

"We can tell the cops that we just found her."

"Do you really think they're going to believe that?"

"I don't know, but we don't have any other choice."

He runs his hands through his hair and sighs in defeat. "Okay, I'll go call them."

He goes outside leaving me alone. "Monica, I'm so sorry that this happened to you." As soon as those words come out of my mouth, Monica appears in front of me.

"Don't be sorry Ally. Maybe this was supposed to happen."

"How can you say that? You were only seventeen!"

"I know, but there's nothing we can do now."

"There is something we can do. We can find the bastard that did this to you."

"Please don't get involved Ally. I don't want you getting hurt because of me."

"I won't get hurt Monica. But I need to figure out who did this to you."

"Just promise me you won't do anything stupid."

"I promise." And with that, she disappears.

After a few minutes, Austin walks in. "The cops will be here in a few minutes."

"Good."

"So what are we going to tell them exactly?"

"We can tell them we came here to write our song for Music class."

"Will they believe us? I mean won't they think it's weird that we came to an abandoned warehouse to write a song?"

"We'll tell them that we always come here to write songs."

"I hope they believe us."

"They have to. I can't have people thinking I'm crazy if I tell them about my ability."

"Don't worry Ally, you won't have to tell anyone."

I give him a smile and then turn my attention back to Monica's body. That's when I notice her purse sitting right next to her.

I kneel down and grab her purse carefully. "Ally, what are you doing?" Austin asks.

"I want to know if there's anything in here that can lead us to her killer." I pull out her wallet but what I see kind of freaks me out. She has a picture of my parents.

"What the hell?"

"What?"

"She has a picture of my parents."

"I thought you didn't know her?"

"I didn't." I tell him. "Monica!" I call out.

"What?" She asks appearing next to me.

"Why do you have a picture of my parents?"

"Wait, those are your parents?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because they're my birth parents."

I drop her purse on the floor but I still hold onto the picture. "I'm so confused right now. They can't be your parents if they're mine. I think I would know if I had a sister."

"What did you just say?" Austin asks obviously confused.

"So you're telling me my parents are your parents?" I ask Monica who looks just as confused as I am.

"I don't know. All I know is that I'm adopted. I actually came to Miami to look for my birth parents."

"So you're not from here?"

"No, I'm from New York."

"Okay, I'm getting a serious migraine. How did you get this picture anyway?"

"My mom gave it to me when I asked about my birth parents. She told me my birth mom gave this to her when they gave me up for adoption."

"I can't believe this. My own parents didn't tell me I had a sister!"

"Hello?" I hear a male voice coming from the outside.

"I guess the cops are here." Austin says.

"We're in here!" I yell just as Monica disappears.

"Who was the one that called us?" One of the officers asks as he walks in along with two others.

"That was me." Austin says.

They walk towards the door and spot Monica's body. My vision starts getting blurry and I'm having trouble breathing. The next thing I know, darkness takes over.

**Austin POV**

I'm sitting next to Ally's hospital bed waiting for her to wake up. She passed out back at the warehouse which was two hours ago, and she still hasn't woken up.

I told the police everything and they seemed to buy it. They also called Ally's parents telling them that she's in the hospital, but they still haven't shown up.

"Austin?" I hear Ally's voice shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hey Als."

"What happened?"

"You passed out back at the warehouse. Do you remember anything?"

"Oh, you mean the fact that my parents are lying, secretive bastards? Then yeah, I remember."

"Ally, don't talk about your parents like that. Maybe they have a good reason for not telling you about Monica."

"I don't care what there reason was. They should've told me I had a sister." She sits up and leans against the wall. "When can I leave?"

"The doctor said you can leave whenever you want. They don't need to keep you here so you're good to go."

"Ally?" I turn around to see who a man and a woman. I'm only assuming they're Ally's parents.

"I'm gonna be outside Als."

"Thanks."

**Ally POV**

I really didn't want Austin to go, but I guess he wanted to leave me and my parents alone to talk.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" My dad asks.

"I'm fine." I reply firmly.

"Are you sure? You seem tense." My mom points out.

"You want to know why I'm tense? Because I just found out I had a sister."

The expressions on my parents faces is priceless. Now they're probably going to deny it. "I don't know what you're talking about." My mom says. I knew it.

"Stop lying to me. I know I have a sister and I know you have her up for adoption."

"How did you find out?" My dad asks.

"It doesn't matter. What I don't understand is why you never told me. And why the hell did you give her up for adoption?"

"Because we weren't ready to raise a baby. We had just gotten married and we weren't ready." My mom explains.

"Yet you were ready a year later."

"Ally, we're sorry we never told you about your sister. But I'm sure she's happy where ever she is." My dad says.

"Believe me, she's not happy."

"Why would you say that?"

"Because she's dead." The second I said those words, their eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their heads.

"A-Ally, what are you talking about? She's not dead." My mom says on the brink of tears.

"Yes she is. And guess what, I'm the one that found her body."

They didn't say anything. They just looked at me with confusion and sadness.

"She's really dead?" My mom asks.

I just nod my head. "Ally, why don't you get dressed and we'll leave." My dad says quietly.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna walk home. I need some time to myself.'

"Please honey, we're sorry." My mom says.

"I know you are, but I just want to be alone. I'll see you guys at home."

They nod their heads and walk out. I head to the bathroom and change out of my hospital gown. Luckily, the clothes I was wearing before were in the bathroom.

After I got changed, I walked out of the bathroom to find Austin sitting on my bed. "Hey." He says.

"Hey." I say quietly.

"You okay?"

"Not really."

"You want me to walk you home?"

"Actually, I don't want to go home. I just can't be around my parents right now."

"You can't avoid them forever."

"I know, but right now, I need to stay away from them."

"Did they at least give you a reason why they gave Monica up for adoption?"

"They said they weren't ready to raise a child."

"I can understand that. But is that the real reason you're mad at them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you mad at them because they gave her up for adoption, or because they never told you about her?"

"The second one. I just can't believe I find out about her after she dies."

"I'm really sorry Als. I wish there was something I could do."

"There is something you can do."

"What?"

"Keep me occupied and don't let me go home."

He lets out a laugh. "I think that can be arranged. How about we go to my place and work on the song?"

"Sure."

After I sign the release papers, we head to Austin's place. I know we're neighbors, but as long as I don't see my parents, I'm fine.

When we walked into his house, I saw a blonde woman in the living room watching TV. "Hi mom." Austin says to the blonde woman who is his mother.

"Hi sweetie. Who's your friend?" She asks gesturing to me.

"This is Ally."

"Hi Mrs. Moon."

"Please, call me Mimi."

I give her a smile before Austin speaks up. "We'll be in my room Mom."

"Okay, but no funny business."

"Mom!"

I can't help but laugh at Mimi's comment. Although when I looked at Austin, I'm pretty sure I saw him blush. "Come on, lets go." He says grabbing my arm and dragging me upstairs.

"I'm so sorry about my mom." He says closing the door as we enter his room.

"Don't worry about it. Your mom's really nice though."

"Yeah, she's pretty great. But she has her moments where she likes to embarrass me."

"At least she didn't keep a secret from you."

"Ally, I know you're mad at your parents, but you can't be mad at them forever."

"I know, but for right now, I don't even want to talk to them."

"Are you planning on going home today at all?"

"Nope. I'll just stay at Trish's tonight or something."

"Why don't you stay here?"

"Would your parents mind?"

"I don't think so. But if you want to stay here, you have to call your parents and let them know."

"Really Austin?"

"Yes, really. Now go call them."

"I'll call them later. Let's just work on the song."

"Sure, but I'm not gonna forget about that phone call."

"Could you try."

"Nope."

"Fine." I reach into my bag and grab my songbook. "Okay, so these are the lyrics we have so far." I tell him as I start singing.

_Yeah_  
_Woah_  
_I'm walking on a thin line_  
_And my hands are tied _  
_Got no where to hide_

_I'm standing at a crossroads_  
_Don't know where to go_  
_Feeling so exposed_

I finish singing and he just stares at me with his jaw practically on the floor. "What? Was I that horrible?"

"What? No. It's just that you have an amazing voice."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're really good."

"Thanks."

"So what about this for the next verse." He says as he starts singing.

_Yeah I'm caught in between_  
_Where I'm going and where I've been_  
_But I know, there's no turning back_  
_Yeah_

"Perfect." I tell him.

"Thanks." He says as I let out a yawn. "Someone's tired." He points out.

"Well can you blame me? It's been a long day."

"Then let's work on the song tomorrow so you can get some sleep."

"Okay, but where am I gonna sleep?"

"Um, in my bed." He says nervously. "Only because we don't have any other rooms."

"Austin, it's fine. But um, can I borrow like sweatpants or something?"

"Sure." He walks over to his closet and pulls out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Thanks." I tell him while grabbing the clothes out of his hands. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Right next door."

"Thanks." I leave his room and go to the bathroom. Once I put on his clothes, I exit the bathroom and go back to his room.

He starts laughing as soon as he sees me. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up."

"I'm sorry, but you look ridiculous."

"It's not my fault your clothes are baggy as hell."

"Don't blame my clothes."

"Shut up."

He starts laughing before asking, "So you don't mind sharing a bed with me?"

"No, it's fine."

"Well get into bed and I'm just gonna go tell my mom that you're staying over."

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure when you come back, I'm gonna be asleep."

"Most likely. Night Als."

"Night Austin."

I climb into bed just as Austin walks out. I get into a comfortable position and close my eyes. But there's just one problem. I can't stop thinking about Monica. I still can't believe she's my sister. Scratch that. I can't believe she's my dead sister. I will find the bastard that killed her because now, it got personal. No one kills my sister and gets away with it.

As I was about to fall asleep, I feel movement on the bed and I know that Austin is back. I just act like I'm asleep so it's not awkward between us. What surprises me is that he gets into bed and wraps his around my waist. I have to admit, it feels nice. And soon enough, I'm asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally POV**

"You two slept in the same bed!?" Trish practically yells for the whole world to hear.

Right now we're in school by my locker and I made the mistake of telling Trish I slept with Austin in his bed, but I didn't tell her everything that happened yesterday.

"Could you keep it down."

"Sorry, but this is huge."

"How is this huge?"

"Because he obviously likes you."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Besides, who would like a girl that sees ghosts?"

"Austin would."

I sigh. "Trish, can we please not talk about me and Austin?"

"Fine." I close my locker and jump when I see Monica. "Monica, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I don't want you to be mad with your parents."

"Correction, our parents."

"Ally, just talk to them."

"I will, but not now. I can barely look at them."

She shakes her head at me before disappearing. "Why did you say our parents when you were talking to Monica?" Trish asks.

"Oh, because she's my sister." I start walking away but Trish catches up. "What did you just say?" She asks obviously in shock.

"Monica is my sister. My parents gave her up for adoption before I was born and they never told me about her."

"That's insane!"

"You call it insane, I call it sickening."

"Because you parents never told you about her?"

"That, and the fact that she was murdered."

"Please tell me you're not going to get involved with the murder case."

"I want to Trish. I don't care that I never got to know her, she was still my sister."

"I'm so sorry Ally. It must be really hard to see her ghost now that you know you're sisters."

"It's harder to see her, but I'm managing."

"So how did you find out you guys were sisters?"

"She had a picture of my parents in her purse and she told me that they were her birth parents."

"Wait." She stops walking forcing me to stop walking. "If you found her purse, does that mean you found her body?"

I nod my as we continue to walk. "Do you mind if we stop talking about her?"

"Sure, sorry."

"It's fine, let's just get to lunch."

We walk into the lunch room to see Austin and Dez sitting at the lunch table. "Hey guys." I say as we sit down.

"Hey Als."

"So did you guys hear about the dead girl they found yesterday?" Dez asks. As soon as those words came out of his mouth, my jaw drops and I'm pretty sure Austin's does to.

"Um, w-what are you talking about?" I ask nervously. I don't want anyone finding out that me and Austin found Monica's body.

"Yeah, apparently they found a teenage girls body in an abandoned warehouse yesterday. And she was murdered." Dez whispers the last part.

"Dez, maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now." Austin says taking a quick glance at me.

"Why not? I mean everyone's going to be talking about."

"Dez, just drop it." Trish tells him.

"Fine." He gets up and heads to the lunch line.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ally, you're a bad liar." Trish says.

I sigh. "Okay, I'm not fine. Hearing Dez talk about Monica was torture."

"Don't worry, he won't mention her again." Austin assures me.

"But what about everyone else? News travels fast, especially when it's about a murder."

"Just tune everyone out." Trish tells me.

"I can't. Everyone is talking about my sister. And I know I just found out we're sisters, but the fact that she's dead hurts like hell."

"I'm really sorry Ally."

I shrug my shoulders and put my head in my hands. "Aw! Is the freak upset?" I look up to see Kira and her group of "friends."

"What do you want Kira?" Trish asks sending her a glare.

"I came here to do this." She takes a water bottle and pours it all over me.

"What the hell Kira!" I yell at her.

"That's for yesterday." She says and walks away.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch!" Trish yells.

"Don't bother. I don't feel like seeing another ghost right now." I reply and walk out of the lunch room. Luckily I had an extra pair of clothes in my locker so I grab them and head to the bathroom to change.

After I changed into my new clothes, I stuffed my wet ones into my locker and just started walking around. I was not about to go back to lunch. I guess I wasn't paying attention while I was walking because I bumped into a girl.

"I'm so sorry." I tell her.

"It's okay. I'm Tilly."

"I'm Ally."

"Nice to meet you Ally."

"You to Tilly."

"Well I better get back to class."

"Okay, and sorry for bumping into you again."

She lets out a small laugh. "It's fine. Bye."

"Bye." She walks away but when I turn around, Monica appears.

"Ally, stay away from her."

"What? Why?"

"Because she's the one that killed me." And with that she disappears. She can't just tell me that and disappear. Ugh!

"Son of a bitch!" I yell out and punch a locker. "Okay, that hurt."

"Woah! You okay Ally?" I turn around to see Austin.

"I'm just dandy!"

"Well obviously you're not because you just punched that locker. Wanna tell me what's up?"

I take in a deep breath before continuing. "I know who killed Monica."

His eyes widen in shock. "You do?" I nod. "Who did it?"

"This girl Tilly."

"I don't know a Tilly."

"Really?" He nods. "Well that's weird because she goes here."

"She's a student here?"

"Yup."

"Well then let's call the cops and have her arrested."

"Austin, we have no proof. And we can't exactly tell them my dead sister told me who killed her."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know. But all I know is that Tilly is not getting away with this."

"Ally, I think we should let the cops handle this investigation."

"You expect me to sit around and wait until Tilly is arrested? I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"Please Ally, don't get involved. You don't know how dangerous Tilly is."

"I just don't know what to do. I don't want Tilly to get away with murdering my sister."

"She won't. But you have to let the police take care of this."

I was about to respond when Monica appears. "Listen to him Ally. Don't get involved."

"But I don't want to just sit around a wait."

"You have to. Just do it for me."

"Monica, please."

"No, Ally. Don't get involved." She disappears after saying those last words.

"What did Monica say?" Austin asks.

"She told me not to get involved."

"You should listen to her."

"I know, but I think I'll lose my mind waiting for the cops to arrest Tilly."

"You just can't think about it too much."

I sigh in defeat. "Maybe working on the song will keep my mind off of all this."

"If you think that will work, then lets go do that."

"What, now?"

"Yeah, we can go to the Music room. Lunch isn't over yet and the Music room is empty."

"Okay, sounds good."

When we get to the Music room, we go straight to the piano Mrs. Powell has in the back of the room. "Okay, so since this song is a duet, the lyrics we have so far are your lines." I tell him.

"Cool, now let's think of more lyrics."

"Um, how about this?"

_"Yeah I'm caught in between  
Where I'm going and where I've been  
But I know, there's no turning back  
Yeah"_

"How do you come up with lyrics so easily?" He asks me.

I shrug. "Now this next part is where we both start singing. But I'll sing it by myself so you can hear it first." I tell him.

_"It's like I'm balanced on the edge  
It's like I'm hanging by a thread  
But I'm still gonna push ahead  
So I tell myself  
Yeah, I tell myself_

Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down  
Don't look down, down, down, down"

"That sounds awesome!"

"Thanks." The bell rings signaling the end of lunch. "I guess we better get to class."

"Yeah, but do you want to finish the song later?"

"Sure. Your place?"

"Ally, you can't avoid your parents forever."

"I know, but I'm not ready to talk to them yet. So can I please go to your place?"

"Sure, but just letting you know, you're staying at your place tonight."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

We leave the Music room and go our separate ways. This is the one period I don't have with Austin, but I have it with Trish.

I enter the room and take my seat next to Trish. "Are you okay Ally?" Trish asks.

"I'm fine. I was just lucky that I had extra clothes in my locker."

"Please let me beat Kira up."

"As much as I would like that, you know I don't like violence."

"Yeah, I know. But if she does anything to you again, I'm ignoring you and beating the crap out of her."

I laugh at her remark. "This is why you're my best friend."

Our teacher Mr. Pal walks in and says, "Class, we have a new student joining us today so please welcome Tilly Thompson."

My heart stops when I see Tilly walk in. Monica appears in front of me and says, "Relax Ally and don't do anything." She disappears after telling me that.

I try to relax but I'm so angry that I'm staring at my sisters murderer. She acts like she's so innocent but no one knows that she's a killer.

"Are you okay?" Trish asks.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well because your hands are balled up into fists."

I look down at my hands and see fists. "Oh." I unclench them.

"Hi Ally." Please no. I turn around to see Tilly sitting at her desk.

"Oh, hi Tilly." I give her such a fake smile but she doesn't seem to notice.

I grab my phone and text Austin.

_Please kill me- Ally_

He texts back after a few seconds.

_Why?-Austin_

_Tilly is in my math class and she's sitting right behind me-Ally_

_Ally, don't do anything-Austin_

_I wasn't going to do anything, but I'm trying really hard not to scream in her face-Ally_

_Just don't talk to her and focus on your work-Austin_

_I'll try. Thanks-Ally_

_Anytime. See you next period-Austin_

_Later-Ally_

I put my phone away and focus on Mr. Pal. He's doing problems on the board but I could care less. Having Tilly in my class is probably the worse thing that could happen to me right now. I wanted to focus on something that didn't have to do with my sisters murder, but having her killer sit right behind me is making it really hard.

* * *

"Okay, so we have all the lyrics." Austin says. We've been at his house for about an hour now and we actually finished the song.

"Shall we sing it?" I ask in a British accent.

"Sure, but never do a British accent again."

"It was bad, wasn't it?"

"Yup." We burst out laughing before we start singing.

_**Austin:**_  
_Yeah_  
_Woah_  
_I'm walking on a thin line_  
_And my hands are tied _  
_Got no where to hide_

_I'm standing at a crossroads_  
_Don't know where to go_  
_Feeling so exposed_

_**Ally:**_  
_Yeah I'm caught in between_  
_Where I'm going and where I've been_  
_But I know, there's no turning back_  
_Yeah _

_**Both:**_  
_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_  
_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_  
_But I'm still gonna push ahead_  
_So I tell myself_  
_Yeah, I tell myself_

_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_

_**Austin:**_  
_It'd be so easy_  
_Just to run_  
_It'd be so easy_  
_To just give up_

_**Ally:**_  
_But I'm not that girl who go turn my back_  
_There's no turning back_

_**Both:**_  
_No turning back_

_**Ally:**_  
_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

_**Austin:**_  
_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

_**Ally:**_  
_But I'm still gonna push ahead_  
_So I tell myself_  
_Yeah I tell myself_

_**Both:**_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_(**Ally:** Dooowwwnnn!)_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down_  
_(**Austin:** Don't look down! Don't look down!)_  
_Don't look down, down, down, down!_

"Wow, this song is awesome!" Austin exclaims.

"We did a pretty good job."

"Pretty good? We did an amazing job!" He yells in excitement. "Now we just have to film the music video."

"Oh god."

"I know you have stage fright, but just remember that you aren't in front of a crowd when we do this."

"I'm not freaking out about filming the video, I'm freaking out about the whole school watching the video."

"Don't freak out Ally. Everyone will love the video."

"Maybe I'll just stay home when we show the video."

"No you won't."

"What are you going to do? Drag me out of my house and force me to come to school?"

"If that's what I have to do, then yes."

I shake my head as a response. "Now we just have to come up with an idea for the video." I tell him.

"I think the video should just be us playing our instruments and singing."

"Sounds good, but where would we shoot the video?"

"No clue. But I'm sure we'll think of something."

I nod my head. "Just letting you know, you're an awesome singer." I tell him

"Thanks. I've always wanted to be a famous singer but my dad told me that music was a waste of time."

"Do you really believe that?"

"No." He states. "Music is the most important thing in my life and I wish my dad could see that."

"Maybe he can."

"What do you mean?"

"After we're done with the video, we're gonna post it online for the whole world to see. And I can guarantee that the video will get a lot of views because you're really talented."

"So are you Ally."

"Thanks."

"So what do you want to do now?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Wanna go to the mall? We can invite Dez and Trish."

"Sure."

I grab my phone and text Trish.

_Wanna go to the mall with me, Austin, and Dez?-Ally_

She texts back almost immediately.

_Sure-Trish_

_Cool, come by Austin's place and we'll go together-Ally_

_Alright, be there in five-Trish_

I put my phone away and turn to Austin. "Trish will be here in five."

"Same with Dez." He replies.

"Wanna go downstairs and wait for them?"

"Sure." We head downstairs and wait for them in the living room. Austin's parents are at work so we're alone in the house. About five minutes pass when we hear the doorbell. We both get off the couch and head to the door. Trish and Dez are on the other side of it.

"Let's go." Trish says pulling both mine and Austin's arm out the door.

"Someone loves the mall." Dez points out.

"Are you kidding? Trish is a shopaholic." I tell him.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Remember that one time we were in Times Square and you shopped all day. You had at least twenty bags with you when we went home."

"Damn Trish." Austin says.

"Okay, so maybe I am a shopaholic."

"There's no doubt about it." I tell her.

"Whatever." She mumbles.

The walk to the mall is about ten minutes so we spent that time just talking and laughing. It's so weird that I just met Austin and Dez a couple of days ago but I feel like I've known them my whole life.

"Ooh, let's go check out that new store, Sonic Boom." Austin says pointing to the store.

"It's not open yet." Trish points out.

"It's fine, I have the key."

I grab the key out of my purse and unlock the door. "How do you have a key to the store?" Dez asks.

"My parents own this store."

"That's awesome!" Austin exclaims.

"I'm just glad they aren't here."

"Why?" Dez asks.

"Uh, because I'm mad at them."

"About what?"

"Dez, stop asking Ally questions." Trish tells him.

"Maybe I should just tell him."

"If you tell him, there's no way he would be able to keep it a secret." Trish replies.

"I can keep a secret." Dez says.

"It's up to you Als." Austin tells me.

"Let's go upstairs and continue this conversation."

We head upstairs to what I call my practice room. I make sure the door is locked just in case my parents decide to come to the store and I don't want them hearing this conversation.

"Okay, what were you going to tell me?" Dez asks.

I take in a deep breath. "Remember when you were talking about the girl they found dead?" I ask him.

"Yeah."

"Well she's my sister and me and Austin are the ones that found her body."

He just sits there with a blank expression on his face. "Dez, you okay there buddy?" Austin asks.

"I got this." Trish says. She goes closer to him and slaps him across the face.

"Trish!" I yell at her.

"Ow! That hurt!" Dez exclaims rubbing his cheek.

"Sorry, but that was the only way to get your attention." Trish explains.

"So she really was your sister?" He asks. I nod. "How did you find out?"

"Uh, well, she told me."

He has this look of confusion on his face so I know I need to continue explaining. "She told me after she died. And I was able to talk to her when she was dead because I have the ability to talk to ghosts."

He stays quiet and I know he's in shock. "Do I need to slap him again?" Trish asks.

"No don't!" Dez yells.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks.

"I'm fine, just in shock."

"Does that mean you believe me?"

"Well I don't think anybody would make this stuff up, so yeah, I believe you."

"Thanks Dez, but promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise. Besides, I'm pretty sure if I told anyone, Trish would kill me."

"You got that right." She tells him.

We just sit around in silence before Austin speaks up. "Guess what? Me and Ally finished the song for the project."

"That's great!" Trish exclaims.

"Now we just have to shoot the video." I tell them.

"And when the video is done, we're gonna put it online." Austin explains.

"That's so cool. You guys could end up famous." Dez says.

"That would definitely show my dad that music isn't a waste of time." Austin says.

I stop to think. "I have an idea."

"What is it?" Trish asks.

"What if we write a new song each week and post a video online?"

"That's a great idea!" Austin yells.

"How about we form a team?" Trish asks. "Ally will be the songwriter, Austin the singer, Dez shoots the video's, and I'll be the manager."

"That sounds good to me." I say.

"Maybe doing all this will prove to my dad that he's wrong about music."

"He'll definitely be proud of you when you're famous." Trish tells him.

I look over at Austin and he such a big smile on his face. "You're really excited, aren't you?" I ask him.

"Hell yeah I am!"

I can't believe we're actually going to do this. Today turned out a lot better than I thought it would. And I owe it all to Austin, Dez, and Trish.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally POV**

"Tilly, please let me go."

"Sorry Ally, not going to do that. You know I killed Monica and there's no way I'm letting go."

"Please, I won't tell anyone."

"I wish I could believe you, but I don't." She pulls out a gun and points it at me. "Goodbye Ally." I close my eyes and hear a gunshot.

All I feel is pain coming from my chest and I can't breath. I look down to see blood. I don't want to die. I'm too young to die. NO!

"NO!" I screamed as I shot up in bed.

Holy Crap! Worst nightmare ever. I take a glance at the clock to see that it's 3:23 AM. Well I don't think I'm going back to sleep.

"Ally?" I look up to see Monica. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Um, yeah, I just had a nightmare."

"That's why you screamed?"

"Yeah. Wait, how'd you know?"

"Because I'm watching over you Ally. I want to make sure you don't do anything you'll regret."

"It's really hard to act normal around your killer."

"I know, but you have to. Tilly is a dangerous person and I don't want you ending up like me."

"I get it, but I really want to do something to take her down."

"Please don't Ally. Just stay out of the way."

I sigh in defeat. "I'm only staying out of the way for you."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do if you died to."

I give her a smile. "I know we just found out we're sisters, but I feel like we've known each other all our lives."

"I know what you mean."

"I'm really sorry Monica."

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's not like you killed me."

"Yeah, but your life was taken way too soon. You didn't deserve to die." I feel the tears form in my eyes and I try my best to hold them back.

"Please don't cry Ally."

"I can't help it. I'm a very emotional person."

"I can see that." We both start laughing but I make sure to keep the volume down so my parents don't wake up. "Ally, get some sleep and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Goodnight."

"Technically it's morning."

"Ally, you're stalling."

"Yeah, I know."

"Bye Ally."

"Bye Monica." She disappears filling my room with silence. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes hoping I would be able to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BE-

I quickly slapped the snooze button on my alarm. I guess I did fall asleep after I talked to Monica.

As I was getting out of bed, my phone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey Als."

"Hey Austin, what's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you wanted to walk with me to school?"

"Sure, meet me outside in half an hour."

"Alright, bye." I hang up and run to the bathroom. Why the hell did I say half an hour? I'm a girl and it takes me a while to get ready.

As soon as I'm dressed, I head downstairs. Luckily my parents are at Sonic Boom so I don't have to see or talk to them.

I walk out of the house and meet up with Austin who's waiting for me. "Hey."

"Hey." I tell him.

"So did you talk to your parents yet?" He asks as we start walking.

"Nope."

"Come on Ally. You need to talk to them."

"I know, but I can't talk to them when I can barely look at them."

"How long are you planning on avoiding them?"

"I don't know, but can we please change the subject?"

"Sure."

As we walked into school, I saw Tilly at her locker. Guess what? Her locker's next to mine. "You have got to be kidding me."

"What?" Austin asks.

"Tilly's locker's next to mine."

"I really wish we had proof that she killed Monica."

"You and me both, but we don't."

"You're not going to try anything, are you?"

"No, I promised Monica I wouldn't do anything." I look back at Tilly to see her talking to Trish and Dez. Oh hell no! "Trish! Dez!" I call out. They see me, say goodbye to Tilly, and walk over to me and Austin.

"Hey guys." Trish greets.

"Hey." Austin replies.

"Um, what were you guys talking to Tilly about?" I ask them.

"We were just getting to know her, why?" Dez asks.

"Please stay away from her."

"Why?" Trish asks.

"Look, we can't talk here. Let's go to the Music room." Austin suggests.

We walk to the Music room which is empty at this time. "Okay, can you tell us why we can't talk to Tilly?" Trish asks as I close the door behind us.

"Because Tilly is the one that killed Monica." I explain.

They look at me wish shock written across their faces. "A-are you sure?" Dez asks.

"Positive. Monica's the one that told me, so please stay away from her."

"We will, don't worry." Trish assures.

"I can't believe Tilly killed Monica." Dez says. "She seems so nice and innocent."

"Well that's all an act."

"Wait, if you know she killed Monica, then why don't you call the cops?" Dez asks.

"Because we don't have proof." Austin explains.

"Alright," I start. "No more talking about that bitch."

"Yeah, let's talk about the music video for our project."

"Do you know what you guys want to do in the video?" Trish asks.

"We thought we would just sing and play our instruments in the video."

"We just don't know where to shoot the video." Austin continues.

"How about the beach?" Dez suggests.

"It would be pretty hard to bring a piano to the beach."

"It wouldn't be that hard. Besides, I have another idea for the video." Trish says.

"Oh god."

"Just listen." We nod our heads. "So I was thinking that you guys could still perform at the beach, but instead of you guys singing and playing your instruments, we could get other people to play the instruments while you guys just sing."

"That's actually not a bad idea. Good job Trish."

"You do realize you're gonna be singing in front of people, right?"

"Okay, bad idea Trish."

"Come on Ally, you can do this."

"I don't think I can."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Austin asks.

"Let's see. Oh, I could be totally humiliated and die from embarrassment."

"Don't you think you're being a bit overdramatic?" Trish asks.

"Nope."

"Ally, you have to do this." Austin tells me.

"I know I have to, but I can't."

"Yes you can. You have nothing to be afraid of." Trish assures me. "When you perform, just act like it's only you and Austin at the beach. Just forget about everyone else."

"That's really good advice Trish." I tell her.

"Thanks."

"So are you gonna do this?" Austin asks.

"Well I don't really have a choice, but I'm less nervous now."

"Don't worry Ally, you'll do great."

"Thanks."

"So when do we want to start shooting this video?" Dez asks but before any of us can respond, the bell rings.

"We'll talk at lunch." We walk out of the Music room and me and Austin head to English.

"So," Austin starts as we take our seats. "When do you want to start shooting the music video?"

"How about tomorrow since it's Saturday?"

"Sounds good to me."

About a quarter way through the period, Monica appears in front of me and she looks like she's panicking. "Ally, go home now!"

"Why?" I whisper but apparently Austin heard it because he looked at me.

"Your dad's having a heart attack and your mom's not home."

I grabbed my stuff and ran out of the room ignoring the stares and the calls by my teacher.

I ran inside the house to find my dad on the floor in the living room. "Dad!"

"Ally!" He yells clutching his chest. I run over to and collapse next to him.

"Just hold on dad." I grab my phone and dial 911. I tell them my address and the situation my dad's in and they're sending an ambulance. "The ambulance will be here soon dad, just hold on."

"I'm sorry honey." He says in between breaths.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you and mom. I love you guys."

"I love you too." Once those words escape his mouth, he's unconscious.

"Dad, wake up! Dad!"

The paramedics bust through the doors and run over to my dad. They push me out of the way and start working on him.

"He's still alive but his pulse is weak." One of the paramedics explains to me. I just nod my head because I can't even talk to right now.

They put him on a stretcher and carry him out to the ambulance. They told me I couldn't be in the ambulance with him which I understood. Once I saw the ambulance drive off, I grabbed my phone and called my mom.

"Hello?"

"Mom?" I ask starting to cry.

"Ally, honey? What's wrong?"

"Um, d-dad h-had a h-heart attack." I tell her letting more tears fall.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. I called 911 and the paramedics are taking him to the hospital."

"Okay, I'll be home in a few minutes and we'll go to the hospital together."

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

I hang up and head back inside the house. Once I take a seat on the couch, Monica appears. "Thank you so much Monica."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you told me that my dad was having a heart attack. If it wasn't for you, he could be dead right now."

"I just hope I wasn't too late."

"Monica, because of you he's alive right now."

"Ally!? Monica disappears just as my mom runs into the living room. "Let's go honey." We run to her car and she speeds off to the hospital. The entire car ride there was silent. We didn't want to talk because all we could think about was my dad.

The second we parked the car, we ran into the hospital and went straight to the nurse's station. "Excuse me, which room is Lester Dawson in?" My mom asks.

"He's in the ICU, room 323, but he's not allowed any visitors at the moment." The nurse explains.

"Thank you." We start walking towards the waiting room when my mom stops me. "Ally, I think you should go back to school."

"What, why?"

"Because we're not allowed to see your father right now so I think it's best if you go back to school."

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna stay here and wait so I can talk to the doctor."

"But will you call me if there's any news?"

"Of course."

She pulls me in for a hug and I say, "I'm sorry."

"For what sweetie?"

"For acting like such a bitch when I found out I had a sister."

"Don't be sorry honey. It's partially our fault. We should have told you that you had a sister."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"There's nothing to be mad about." I give her a smile that I'm pretty sure she hasn't seen in a while. "Do you need a ride to school?"

"No, I think I'm gonna walk."

"I don't want you walking, so take my car."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just come to the hospital after school."

"I will." She hands me her keys and I walk out of the hospital.

Once I park the car in the school parking lot, I glance at the clock and realize I missed first and second period. At least it's lunchtime. I walk into school and head straight to the cafeteria.

"Ally! There you are!" Trish yells as I sit down at the table next to Austin.

"Where the hell did you go?" Austin asks. "You ran out of class without any explanation."

"Um, I had to go home."

"Why?" Dez asks.

"My dad was having a heart attack."

The second those words came out of my mouth, I started crying. "I'm so sorry Ally." Trish says. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know." I tell her wiping away the remaining tears on my face. "He's in the ICU right now so he's not allowed to have any visitors."

"How did you know he was having a heart attack anyway?" Dez asks.

"Monica told me."

"Is your mom at the hospital?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, she's waiting to hear from the doctor about my dad. I wanted to stay there but she insisted I go back to school."

"Are you going to the hospital after school?" Trish asks.

"I don't really have a choice. I have my mom's car."

"So does this mean we're not shooting the video tomorrow?"

"Dez!" Austin and Trish yell.

"Actually I still want to."

"Are you sure?" Austin asks. "Because we can shoot the video next week or something."

"No, it's fine. Maybe shooting the video will take my mind off my dad."

"He's gonna be fine Als." Austin assures me.

"I hope so."

We spent the rest of the lunch period just talking about the video. I'm pretty sure they wanted to distract me from thinking about my dad but it actually worked.

Once the school day ended, I ran to my mom's car and drove to the hospital. I went straight to the ICU wing where I found my mom in the waiting room.

"Mom, how's dad?"

"The doctor said that if you didn't find him when you did, he would be dead right now."

"So does that mean he's okay?"

"Well he has to stay in the hospital for a week, but he should make a full recovery." She explains while smiling.

"Thank god."

"Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know your dad was having a heart attack?"

"Um, I-I was on my way home from school because I forgot something and when I walked in, he was on the floor." Please believe that.

"Ally, you were always a bad liar."

"You didn't believe that at all, did you?"

"No. Now tell me the truth."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll think I'm crazy and then send me to a mental institute."

"No I won't honey. Nothing you tell me will ever make me do that."

"Even when I tell you I can see ghosts and that it was Monica, my dead sister, that told me dad was having a heart attack?" Her face turns pale and I know that she's in shock. "Mom, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Actually Ally, I do believe you."

"You do?"

"Yes honey, I do. But there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"I can see ghosts to."

The second those words come out of her mouth, there's a mixture of emotions I'm feeling. "You can see ghosts to?"

"Yes Ally, I have the same ability as you."

"Why didn't you ever tell me!?" I yell.

"I didn't want you to know because I didn't think you had the ability."

"Do you realize what I've gone through with this stupid ability!?"

"Ally, please calm down."

"I will not calm down!" And with that I run out of the hospital. I don't even know where I'm going because I'm definitely not going home.

I knock on the door of the one person I want to see right now. The door opens after a few seconds. "Ally?"

"Can I please come in?"

"Sure." We walk in and head upstairs to his room. "What's going on?" Austin asks as he closes the door behind him.

"My mom knew."

"Knew about what?"

"The ability to see ghosts."

"She knows you have the ability?"

"She does now. But you want to know the shocking part?"

"What is it?"

"She has the same fucking ability!"

He looks at me with shock plastered on his face. "She has it and she never told you?"

"No, because she didn't think I had it." I collapse on his bed trying to calm myself down.

"Are you okay?"

"Would you be okay if you found out your mom has been lying to you your whole life?"

"Okay, that was a stupid question on my part."

"It wasn't, I'm sorry. I just hate that my parents were lying to me my whole life."

"I really wish I knew what to do to make you feel better."

"There's something you could do."

"What?"

"Let me stay here tonight."

"Sure, but you're gonna have to talk to your mom eventually."

"That's not going to happen anytime soon. She doesn't understand what I've gone through because of the stupid ability."

"You didn't tell her about you dying in your vision?"

"No, because after she told me the truth, I ran out of the hospital and came here."

"Maybe now that you know the truth, she can help you."

"I don't think she can help me with anything. It's not like she can prevent me from dying in my visions."

He nods his head in understanding. "Are you sure you want to shoot the video tomorrow?" He asks.

"Definitely. I want to try and take my mind off of everything."

"At least you're not nervous anymore."

"Why did you have to say that!?" I yell but he bursts out laughing. "Stop laughing!"

"Okay." He takes a few breaths before stopping. "I'm good."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Putting me in a good mood."

"No problem. That's what friends are for."

Friends? Why did that word make my stomach churn?


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally POV**

"So your mom has the same ability?" Trish asks. I just nod my head.

I told her what happened yesterday at the hospital between me and my mom and she's just as shocked as I am. We're currently at the beach setting everything up for the music video and I'm kind of freaking out.

"Have you talked to you mom since yesterday?"

"No and I don't plan on talking to her for a while."

"So you just ignored her when both of you were at home?"

I blush because I wasn't even home. I was with Austin. "I didn't go home last night."

"So where'd you-" She pauses before getting this really creepy smile on her face. "You were with Austin!" She practically yells.

"Yes now shut up."

"Sorry. So what happened?"

"Nothing. We just talked and went to sleep. That's it."

"When are you going to admit that you like him?"

"Trish, I don't like him."

"Really? Because you blushed when you said you didn't go home last night."

"You're imagining things."

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Trish." I warn.

"Fine, sorry. So are you ready to shoot the video?"

"Let's just say I'm freaking out."

"I know you're nervous, but you'll do great."

"I think nervous is an understatement. I'm way past nervous."

"Just do what I told you. Act like it's only you and Austin here."

I nod my head and take a deep breath trying to calm myself down. "Hey guys!" I turn around to see Austin and Dez walking towards us.

"Hey." We greet back. "Is everything ready for the video?" Trish asks.

"Almost." Austin says. "They're still setting up the stage."

"I still don't understand how you arranged for a stage to be set up here." I tell Trish.

"I'm just that amazing Ally." I playfully roll my eyes. Same old Trish.

"You ready to do this Als?" Austin asks.

"I think so. I mean I'm still nervous but I think I can do this."

"Of course you can." Trish assures me. "Your going to be awesome."

"Thanks."

"And how about after we shoot the video, we go out and celebrate?" Austin suggests.

"Sounds good to me." Trish and Dez say at the same time. Then they just glare at each other.

"Well that was weird." I whisper to Austin. He just nods his head. "Trish, is it okay if I stay at your house tonight?"

"Sure, but when are you going to talk to your mom?"

"I told you, not for a while. I'm still mad at her."

"Why are you mad at her?" Dez asks.

"Because she has the same ability as me and never told me."

"What else is your mom keeping from you?" Dez asks which earns him a slap upside the head from Trish.

"Why would you ask her that you idiot?"

"Don't worry about it Trish. I'm wondering the same thing."

"Come on, let's go see if the stage is ready." Austin says and practically drags us to the stage. "Yes! It's ready!"

"Yay!" Sarcasm intended.

"Let's shoot this thing already!" Dez yells.

"We need an audience first if the video is going to look like an actual concert." Austin points out.

"Don't worry, I got that covered. I invited the whole school." Trish explains.

"The w-whole school?" I ask nervously.

"Well I needed a big audience."

"Ally, you can do this." Austin assures me. "Just look at me when we're performing."

I nod and take in a deep breath. "Looks like people are starting to arrive." Trish points out.

"Oh crap." I mumble.

"Maybe we shouldn't shoot the video today if you're like this." Austin tells me.

"No, I can do this. Besides, I'm gonna have to get over my stage fright eventually."

"I'm so proud of you Ally."

"Thanks Trish."

"Are you guys ready?" Dez asks. "If we don't want to be here all day, then we have to start shooting now."

"I'm ready." Austin says and looks at me.

"Me to."

"Then go on stage and get ready." Trish orders pushing us up the stairs that lead to the stage.

"YOU GUYS READY!?" Dez yells.

We give him a thumbs up and he yells, "ACTION!"

The band starts playing and Austin starts singing. The crowd starts cheering like crazy and that's when I realize that Austin is gonna be a big star one day. When it's my turn to sing, I thought I was gonna freeze up and make myself look like an idiot, but I didn't. I was actually singing in front of a crowd. I honestly never thought I would get over my stage fright, but because of my friends, I did.

When the song ended, Dez yelled, "CUT!" We ran off the stage and went to the little backstage area there is where Trish is waiting. "Ally, that was amazing!" She exclaims while wrapping me in a hug.

"I can't believe I actually conquered my stage fright!"

"Well you did and I'm so proud of you." Austin tells me pulling me in for a hug.

"You were amazing Ally." That voice didn't come from Austin or Trish. I turn around to see my mother.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you perform and to say that I'm sorry."

"Guys, can you give me a minute alone with my mom?" I ask Austin and Trish.

"Sure." They walk away and I make sure they're gone before talking.

"How could you?" I ask breaking the silence. "How could you not tell me you had the same ability as me?"

"I'm truly sorry Ally, but I never told you because I didn't think you had it. You never showed any signs of having it."

"That's because I didn't want you and dad to know. I was afraid that if you found out, you would think I'm crazy and then send me away to a mental institute."

"You should've talked to me when you first started seeing them."

"Do you know how scared I was when I first started seeing them? I was only five years old. What mother would believe her five year old daughter?"

"A mother who see's the same thing her daughter see's. I'm truly sorry that I never told you."

"You should be!" I snap.

"I guess I deserve that."

"Look," I start. "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just hate that you lied to me my entire life."

"I understand you're upset with me and I don't blame you. I would feel the same way if I was in your position."

"So there's nothing else you're keeping from me?"

"No, the ability and your sister were the only secrets I kept from you."

I nod my head unsure of what to say. But then a question comes to mind. "Did you ever get any visions?"

"Visions?"

"Like you see where the person was when they died and you feel they pain they were in when they died." I explain but she looks confused. "I'm guessing you've never had a vision?"

"No, but the fact that you asked me about it tells me that you have."

"Yeah and they really freak me out."

"When was the last time you had one?"

"When I first saw Monica, my sister."

"What happened in the vision?"

"I was in the abandoned warehouse where I found Monica's body, and then I felt myself getting stabbed." I could feel the tears forming in my eyes but I hold them back. "Then someone slit my throat. I couldn't breath but that's when the vision ended. I was on the floor of the school gasping for air."

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I wish you never had to go through that."

"That makes two of us. I really thought I died."

"Just remember that these are just visions and that you can't actually die. It takes away some of the fear when."

"But what I don't understand is why I have visions and you don't."

"That's because I learned to control my ability so I don't see ghosts anymore."

"Well can I do that?"

"I don't think so. I learned to control it at a very young age and I'm afraid that you're too old to learn to control it."

"That's just great." Note the sarcasm.

"Again, I'm really sorry Ally."

"Whatever, there's nothing we can do now. Look, I'm hanging out with my friends for the rest of the day so I'll see you later." I know I sounded a bit harsh, but I don't care. I'm still mad at her.

"Ally, please don't be upset with me."

"I can't help the way I feel. I don't even know if I can trust you anymore."

"I promise you that I'm not keeping anymore secrets from you."

"I know that's what you said, but I can't help but have doubts. I'm sorry."

I walked away not letting her say another word. I found Austin, Dez, and Trish standing on the stage talking. "Hey guys."

"Hey Ally." They greet. "How'd the talk with your mom go?" Trish asks.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, but if you want to talk I'm here for you."

"Thanks Trish. Now what do you guys want to do?"

"We could go to my house and just hangout." Austin suggests.

"I'm in." "Me to." "Sounds good." We all reply.

"Then let's go."

Since Austin drove here, we all piled up into his car. On the way to his house, I kept replaying the conversation I had with my mom in my head. I know I was rude to her, but she kind of deserved it. I honestly don't know if I can trust her ever again.

"Alright, what are we going to do?" Austin asks as we walk into his room.

"Well I'm gonna start editing the music video." Dez tells us before jumping onto Austin's bed and taking out his laptop.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Trish asks.

I shrug. "Movie?" Austin suggests.

"Sure, which one?" I ask.

"Insidious?"

"A horror movie? Really?"

"What? Are you scared of them?" Austin teases.

"You do realize you're talking to a girl that see's ghosts, right?"

"You can still be scared of them."

"I'm not scared of them, I actually find them boring."

They both look at me like I'm crazy. "Trish, you already knew that."

"Oh, right." Nice one Trish.

"Let's just watch it. Maybe you won't find this one boring."

"Fine, but don't blame me if I fall asleep."

"You won't." Austin assures me. "Dez, you want to watch the movie with us?"

"No thanks. I'm just gonna edit the video."

"Okay, but we'll be in the living room if you want to join us."

He flicks his hand which is his sign of saying 'get out'.

"Did he just kick me out of my own room?" Austin asks as walk into the living room.

"Yup." Me and Trish reply.

We take a seat on the couch while Austin puts in the movie. I know I'm gonna fall asleep but whatever.

**Austin POV**

"Holy crap this movie is scary." Trish whispers. I nod and look over at Ally who is asleep on my shoulder. Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she would fall asleep.

"Trish, how about you guys sleep over?" I suggest quietly so I don't wake up Ally.

"Sure." She whispers back.

The movie was more than halfway through when Ally started screaming. "TILLY STOP!" She shot up breathing heavily and I'm pretty sure she made me deaf.

"Ally, are you okay?" I ask worried.

"I-I'm fine." Her breathing was still irregular and I know she was still freaked from the nightmare I'm assuming she had. "Sorry if I freaked you guys out."

"Well I'm pretty sure I'm deaf in my right ear, but other than that I'm fine." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed a little before sighing. "Ally, did you have a nightmare about Tilly?" Trish asks.

"Uh, yeah. Ever since I found out she's the one that killed Monica, I've been having nightmares about her killing me."

I did not expect that. "I hope you know that that's not going to happen."

"A part of me is saying that it's just a nightmare, but the other is saying it's going to happen."

"Ally, Tilly is not going to kill you." Trish assures her while I nod my head in agreement.

"I guess I was overreacting. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"So Als, Trish and Dez are staying the night, you in?"

"You know it. Besides, it's better than going home."

"You'll have to go home sooner or later."

"I choose later." She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "Sorry I ruined the movie for you guys."

"Don't worry about it. We've already seen it."

"So where are your parents Austin?" Ally asks.

"They're at some mattress convention for a few days."

"Are they gonna be okay with us staying over?"

"Yeah, they'll be fine with it. Besides, you have stayed the night before."

"True."

"Let's go see how Dez is doing with the video." Trish says pulling on both mine and Ally's arms. We walked into my room to see Dez in the same exact spot we left him in.

"Hey buddy, how's the video coming?" I ask my best friend.

"I'm actually almost done. We should be able to post the video tonight."

"Awesome!"

"You know I actually forgot that this video is for our project." Ally tells me.

"I know, me to. It feels like we're just doing this to try to get discovered."

"Austin, if anything, you're the one that's going to be discovered."

"So will you Ally. You were amazing today."

"So were you. And it was actually exciting being on stage. I never thought it would feel so amazing."

"Well that's because you let your stage fright get in the way. Now that you conquered it, there's nothing stopping you from being on stage."

"I guess there isn't." She flashes me a big smile that gave me a funny feeling in my stomach. Weird. "Well if we're sleeping over, we're gonna need clothes and I'm not wearing you clothes again." I laugh at the memory of her wearing my sweats and t-shirt.

"It's not my fault you're a tiny girl." She sends me a glare but ends up laughing.

"I thought you didn't want to go to your house?" Trish asks.

"I don't, but I don't think my mom's home. She's probably at the hospital with my dad."

"How's he doing by the way?"

"He's fine. They're just keeping him there so he can make a full recovery."

I nod. "Do you want me to come with you to your house?"

"You don't have to. Besides, we're neighbors. It'll take me like ten minutes to get everything."

"Okay, but if you need help or anything text me."

"I will. Be back in a few minutes." She walks out of my room and Trish speaks up.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You and Ally. You were practically flirting with her."

"You call that flirting? I laugh. "All I was doing was asking her if she needed help getting her stuff together."

"Come on Austin. It's so obvious that you like her."

"I like her as a friend Trish. Besides, we just met a few days ago."

"Whatever you say Austin."

I roll my eyes at her before crashing on the bean bag chair I have in the corner. "So Trish, what was Ally like when you both lived in New York?" I'm just asking as a friend who's curious.

"She was different. She was really shy when I first met her."

"Really? She doesn't seem shy at all now."

"Well being around me all the time might have affected her a little." I laugh at her comment. Oh Trish.

"How long do you think she's gonna be mad at her mom?"

"I don't know. I've never seen her this upset. I mean I don't really blame her. Both her parents kept really big secrets from her."

"I'm sure she'll forgive them eventually. It'll just take some time."

She nods in agreement. "And done!" Dez exclaims.

"You finished the video?"

"Yeah, and it turned out great."

"Well post it!" Trish orders.

"I am, geez."

"Do it faster!"

"Trish, shut up!"

Dez shouldn't have said that. If there's one thing you never tell Trish, it's shut up.

"Don't make me hurt you red."

"Trish, lay off him."

"Fine." She mumbles. A few minutes later Ally walks in holding a bag. "Got everything you need?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She sets her bag down and sits next to me on the bean bag chair. "How's the video coming?"

"I just posted it." Dez replies.

"Cool! Now we just have to wait and see if people like it."

"I'm sure people will love it." Trish assures us. "You two were amazing and the crowd seemed to love it."

"Thanks." We both say at the same time. We burst out laughing and that's when I notice how close me and Ally are sitting. And I like it.

We spent the next few hours just talking and laughing. Me and Dez got to know Ally a lot better and I can say right now that we're really closer. I consider Dez, Trish, and Ally my best friends. Nothing will tear us apart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally POV**

Today's the day the video project is due and I'm kind of nervous. I mean I know we posted it online but I can't help but feel nervous. And speaking of the video, we ended up getting a million views just on the first day. We were so happy we were practically jumping for joy.

I've been in Miami for a month now and I have to say its been interesting. Dez and Austin are my best friends now, including Trish of course. We spend all our time together that we're practically inseparable. But then there's the situation with my parents. I've barely talked to them since I found out that they lied to me my entire life. I'm not as mad at my dad as I am with my mom because she lied to me the most. I just don't know if I can trust her anymore.

"WHO'S READY TO WATCH YOUR MUSIC VIDEO'S!?" Mrs. Powell yells since she doesn't have a microphone. The entire school is in the auditorium and it's a bit cramped. I'm sitting next to Austin who's on my left, Trish who's on my right and Dez is sitting next to Austin.

"Are you freaking out as much as I am?" I whisper in Austin's ear.

"No." He says quickly. "Since we posted it we already know people like it, so you have no reason to be freaking out.

"I hate it when you're right."

He lets out a small laugh just as the room gets dark. The first video that starts playing is by Jamie Rose and Amanda Hill. All they're doing is lip-synching to one of Britney Spears' songs and they're doing pretty bad. I'm pretty sure the whole auditorium burst into laughter because they were so bad.

I didn't really pay attention to the other videos because they were pretty bad. But then it was time for mine and Austin's. He started nudging me and I guess you can say he was excited. Dez did such a good job that he really made the video look like a concert.

When the video ended, everyone started clapping. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" Mrs. Powell yelled with excitement. I couldn't help but get a huge smile on my face and when I looked at Austin, he was the same way.

"Okay, best project ever." I whisper to him.

"Definitely." He whispers back.

Because the whole school was watching our projects, the principal decided to shorten the school day so we were allowed to go home. But as we were about to leave, Mrs. Powell pulled us aside and dragged us to the Music room. "Is everything okay Mrs. Powell?" I ask nervously. Are we in trouble?

"Everything's fine, I just wanted to congratulate you guys on your video. It was absolutely incredible."

"Well you can thank Dez here." Austin tells her gesturing to Dez. "He's the one that edited the entire video."

"Well it was amazing. And you two have such amazing voices." She tells me and Austin.

"Thanks Mrs. Powell." We say at the same time. That earns a fist bump.

"You know I can see you two making it big on the music industry."

My eyes widen when those words come out of her mouth. "We're actually trying to get discovered." Austin tells her.

"Well Austin is. I don't know if I'm really cut out to be a part of the music industry."

"Ally, I know I'm your teacher, but that was probably the stupidest thing you have ever said."

Austin, Dez, and Trish burst out laughing while I just glare at them. "You have an amazing voice Ally, and I can see you as a famous singer. You to Austin."

"That means a lot Mrs. Powell."

"Well I'm just telling you guys the truth."

"Thanks."

"So I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow."

"Yeah." We walked out of the room and said our goodbyes. "Alright, let's do something." I suggest as we walk out of the school and head to Austin's car.

"What do you want to do?" Austin asks letting out a small laugh.

"I have no clue but I'm in such a good mood that I don't care what we do."

He was about to say something when the sound of my phone going off cut him off. "Who is it?" Trish asks.

I look at the Caller I.D. and it shows a number I don't know. "No clue." I answer it anyway. "Hello?"

"Hi Ally, it's Tilly." How the fuck did she get my number.

"H-hi Tilly." I look over at Austin who's eyes go wide. "What's up?" I ask trying to sound all happy even though I'm freaked out.

"I just wanted to tell you that your music video was awesome."

"Oh, um, thanks." That sounded more like a question but she didn't notice.

"Well I'll let you go. Bye!" Before I can get a word in she hangs up.

"How the hell did Tilly get your number!?" Trish asks furiously.

"I have no idea but I'm really freaked out."

"Well what did she want?" Austin asks.

"She just wanted to tell me that she liked the music video."

"Do you think that's the only reason she called?" Dez asks.

"I don't-" I cut myself off because that's when it hits me. What if the nightmare I've been having about Tilly killing me isn't actually a nightmare. What's if it's a vision about my death? Oh crap!

"Ally!" Austin yells snapping me out of my thoughts. "W-what?" I ask.

"Are you okay? You zoned out for a good minute."

"I-I'm fine." Wow that sounded unconvincing. "Do you think we can just hangout at your house?"

"Sure." It looked like he was gonna say something else but stopped himself.

I went from being in a good mood to being scared for my life. Damn you Tilly!

When we got to his house, we went straight to his room. "What do you guys want to do?" Austin asks collapsing onto his bean bag chair.

"Let's buy a kangaroo and jump in its pouch!" Dez suggests jumping up and down like an idiot.

"Seriously, what's wrong with!?" Trish yells and hits him upside the head.

I'm listening to their conversation, but I'm not all there. The only thing I can really think about is the nightmare about Tilly. I need to know what it means. Should I fear for my life or am I just overreacting? Why is my life so complicated!?

Austin, Dez, and Trish are staring at me with shock written on their faces. Did I talk out loud? "Um, was I talking out loud?"

"Yeah, you were." Austin tells me. Crap!

"So you really think your nightmare is actually a vision?" Trish asks. I nod.

"Then what should we do?" Dez asks.

"There's nothing we can do. I'm just gonna have to avoid Tilly."

"And you're not allowed to go anywhere by yourself." Trish tells me and I just stare at her like she's crazy.

"Are you kidding me? I don't need a bodyguard Trish."

"Trish is right Ally." Austin says backing her up. "Obviously Tilly is a dangerous person so we have no clue what she's really capable of."

"Well we know she's capable of murder." Dez adds.

"That's why you're not allowed to be alone." Trish says giving me her 'I'm serious' look.

"Don't you think you guys are being just a bit overdramatic?"

"No!" They answer at the same time. "Well damn." I mumble.

"We just want to make sure you're safe." Austin tells me. I give him a smile. "And I appreciate it. I just don't want this whole Tilly thing to ruin my life."

"Well you won't have a life if Tilly kills you."

"DEZ!" Austin and Trish yell. I can't help but burst out laughing. "Don't worry about it guys. If anything, Dez lightened the mood."

"At least you're not going to let your nightmare get to you. Even if it's not a nightmare." Austin tells me.

"Well it's either be scared for my life, or be happy and enjoy my life."

"So instead of hanging out here, let's go to the beach." Trish suggests.

"Sure." "I'm in." "Let's go." We all respond.

"Let's get changed and then we'll meet outside my house." Austin orders and we leave his house.

Luckily my parents aren't home so I don't have to see or talk to them. I quickly run up to my room and to my surprise, Monica is there. "Hi Monica, what are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you to sis."

"Sorry, but I didn't expect to see you. I haven't actually seen you in a couple of weeks."

"I know, I've been talking to... others."

"You mean other ghosts?"

"Yeah."

"Well what did you talk to them about?"

She sighs and looks away. "I talked about you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because they know about you. Every ghost I talk to seems to know about you. They need your help."

"I can't help them. It was different with you but I can't help them."

"Ally, you don't understand. They can hurt you if they don't get what they want."

I freeze. "W-what do you mean hurt me?"

"Just because we're dead doesn't mean we can't do stuff. For instance." She gestures to my bed and picks up my pillow.

"So you can still move things?"

"Yeah, and I'm worried that if you don't help the other ghosts, they'll hurt you. I can't let that happen."

"Can't you just talk to them and tell them I can't help them."

"I tried. They won't listen. And some of the ghosts are really mean."

"My life will never be normal, will it?"

She lets out a small laugh. "I don't think so. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm sorry Monica, but I can't help them. I'll take my chances."

"Ally, they will hurt you."

"Maybe they won't." She looked at me like I was crazy. "Look, I know you're trying to keep me safe, but at this point in my life I don't think that's possible."

"Just please be careful Ally."

"I will."

"Oh, and before I go, guess what Austin's middle name is."

"What is it?"

"Monica." She says and disappears. I can't help but burst out laughing.

I quickly change into my light blue bikini and throw on a pair of shorts. I grab my beach bag and throw in a towel, my sunblock, and my songbook. I run out of the house to see Austin, Dez, and Trish waiting in Austin's car.

"Its about time you got here." Austin says as I get in the passenger seat of the car.

"Sorry, I was talking to Monica."

"What about?" Trish asks.

"Oh you know, she told me how there were ghosts that want my help and that if I don't help them then they'll hurt me." I say like it doesn't matter.

"And you're not worried?" Dez asks.

"I don't know, I guess I'm still trying to absorb the information." Austin starts driving and I can't hold in my laughter anymore. I keep thinking about his middle name.

"What are you laughing about?" He asks joining in on the laughter session.

"Your middle name." I mumble under my breath. I'm pretty sure he heard me because he stomped on the brakes. He's so lucky there's no one behind us.

"You know my middle name?"

"Yeah, **Monica** told me." I tell him putting the emphasis on Monica.

"How does she know?" He asks starting to drive again.

"She never told me how she knew, but I'm guessing she was spying on you."

"Well that's just creepy."

"I think it's hilarious."

"Just please don't tell anyone my middle name."

"But we know." Trish says gesturing to herself and Dez.

"Actually you don't. I told you my fake name."

"Can we please know your real middle name?" Dez asks jumping up and down on his seat.

"I got this." I tell Austin. He looks at me wide eyed but then nodded. "What's my sister's name?" I ask hoping they get the hint.

"Monica, but what does-" Trish cuts herself off and then starts laughing. "Your middle name is Monica!?"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Get it out of your system." I knew he was upset that we found out his middle name, but I saw the small smile creep up on his face.

The entire ride to the beach, which was about twenty minutes, was spent laughing. I swear I thought I was going to die of laughter. "Alright, we're here." Austin states turning the car off. "And are you guys done laughing at my middle name?"

We take in a few breaths before our laughter comes to a stop. "Yeah, I think we're good." He shakes his head at us as we get out of the car. We grab all our stuff from the trunk and make our way onto the sand. The guys chose a spot pretty close to the water which could only mean that they were going to swim. Once we set up the beach chairs, me and Trish grabbed our sunglasses and collapsed onto them.

"You guys aren't coming in the water?" Austin asks. He takes off his shirt and luckily I'm wearing my sunglasses because I'm pretty sure I'm staring. He's really toned. He has a six pack and everything.

"We're gonna tan for a while." Trish tells them while I'm trying to take my eyes off of Austin's body.

"Fine, but you're coming in the water later." He says as they run off.

**Austin POV**

Wow. That's the only word I can think of. When I saw Ally in a bikini, I couldn't stop staring. She looks really good. I mean she looks good all the time but I never thought I would see her in a bikini.

"Dude!" Dez yells snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"You were zoned out for a while. I don't think you should be zoning out while we're in the water."

"Oh, right."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Uh, nothing."

"You were thinking about Ally, right?"

"Ye-no!" I quickly correct myself. Dez isn't the brightest so hopefully he didn't notice.

"Austin, I'm your best friend and I know you were thinking about her." Damn, he noticed. "Plus, you were staring at her when we were talking to her and Trish." Oops.

"Okay, I was thinking about Ally. It's not like it's a crime!"

"Chill dude. I never said it was a crime."

"Sorry Dez, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just can't get her out of my head." And that was the truth. I've been thinking about Ally a lot lately.

"Austin, it's fine. So you really like Ally?"

Do I like Ally? I mean I think about her a lot. She's the sweetest person alive, except when she talks to Kira. Then her bitch mode kicks in which I love by the way. She's just so amazing and beautiful and...yup, I like Ally.

"Yeah, I like Ally." He gets a huge smile on his face and I know what he's about to do. I quickly put my hand over his mouth. "Don't say anything to Ally, Dez."

I remove my hand quickly because knowing him, he'll lick it. "Why can't I tell her?"

"Because I don't want her to know."

"Why not? It's obvious that she likes you to."

"I don't think so Dez. Besides, if I tell her, it could ruin our friendship and partnership. I care about Ally way too much and I don't want to lose her."

"You're not going to lose her Austin. But I can tell you right now, that you two will end up together." When did he get so serious? Dez can be really weird sometimes.

"Thanks for the encouraging words buddy."

"Anytime Austin. Now should we see if the girls want to come in the water?"

"Sure, let's go." We walk out of the water and head towards the girls.

"Out of the water so soon?" Ally asks.

"We wanted to know if you guys want to join us? And let me just say that you said later, and it's later."

"You've been in the water for ten minutes."

"Which I count as later, so come on." I grab Ally's hand and pull her up. When I touched her hand I felt sparks. Weird.

"Austin, I don't want to go in the water." She whines which I find really adorable.

"Please Als, for me?" I give her my puppy dog eyes which no one can resist.

"Fine." She gives in and I pump my fist in the air. Don't judge me.

"What about you Trish?" Dez asks.

"I'm gonna stay here and relax."

"Suit yourself." He says and walks back into the water.

"Come on!" I yell and grab Ally's hand running towards the water. As soon as the water is up to our waists, we stopped moving. "Splash fight!" I yell starting to splash her.

"You're on Moon!" She starts splashing me but is not doing the best job. She stops splashing me and just pushes me in the water. I emerge from the water ready to do the same to her but I don't when I see her just frozen in place. "Als? You okay?"

"Yeah, but there's a ghost right in front of me."

"I'll just leave you two alone." She nods as I make my way over to Dez. "Sup Dez?"

"Hey Austin. Where's Ally?"

"She's talking to a ghost." Wow that is so weird to say.

"Where? I don't see her."

I look over at the spot Ally was at and shockingly, she's gone. "Where is she?" I ask nervously. She was right there! "Dez, help me find Ally."

"I'm sure she's fine Austin."

"I don't think so. She was talking to a ghost and do you remember what she told us in the car?" His eyes widen and I know he got it. We run, well somewhat run over to the spot Ally was. "Ally!" Nothing. I go under the water and open my eyes to see Ally struggling to breath. I immediately swim over to her and bring her to the surface, but not before she passes out.

"Ally! Wake up!"

"We have to take her back to the shore." Dez says and I nod. We swim towards the shore as fast as possible and I lay Ally down by our stuff. "What happened!?" Trish asks panicking.

"I don't know." I check her wrists for a pulse and she doesn't have one. "She doesn't have a pulse!" I yell panicking.

"She needs CPR!" Trish yells. Thank god I know CPR. I start doing chest compressions and then mouth to mouth. After a few tries she starts coughing up water. "Ally!" Trish yells wrapping her in a hug.

"Ally, what happened?" I ask quietly.

"The ghost I was talking to asked me to help him but I told him no. He dragged me under the water and wouldn't let me go." She explains starting to tear up.

"Als, it's okay. It's over."

"No it's not. Every time I'll tell a ghost I can't help them, they'll hurt me."

"No they won't because I won't let them."

"Austin, that's sweet but you can't see them. You can't stop something from hurting me if you can't see them."

"Well I can try. You don't know how I freaked out I was when I checked you for a pulse and you didn't have one."

"Can I just say one thing."

"Sure."

"Worst day at the beach." We all burst out laughing and one thought comes to mind. I really like Ally Dawson.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ally POV**

So the beach was a lot of fun yesterday. Note the sarcasm. I would've had fun if I didn't DIE! The only good thing that came out of yesterday was the fact that I made up with my parents. I'm not about to tell you what happened because there was a lot of crying. Mainly from me and my mom. I'm still having some trust issues when it comes to them, but I'm slowly getting better.

"That's great Als!" Austin exclaims after I told him that me and my parents made up.

We're currently at lunch and it's only me and Austin. Trish decided to skip school and Dez...well I don't know why he's not here.

"I'm just glad everything's going back to normal." I tell him. "Whatever normal is."

He laughs and then gets all serious. "How are you after the beach incident?"

"You mean from the fact the I died? I'm great!"

"Seriously Ally. I don't know what I would've done if you didn't make it."

"Austin, I'm alive because of you. You were the one that gave me CPR and saved my life. You don't understand how grateful I am."

"I'm just glad I know CPR."

"That makes two of us." We both start laughing and that's when I notice something. Austin has the cutest laugh and smile.

_No, stop thinking like that. He's one of your best friends._

_You know you like him._

_Shut up stupid subconscious._

_You know I'm right._

_I said shut up._

"So what are you doing after school?" Austin asks interrupting my stupid thoughts.

"Uh, nothing, why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to work on a song?"

"Sure. How about we go to Sonic Boom and we'll work in the practice room?"

"Sounds good."

I was about to say something when Kira walked over and took a seat across from Austin. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to deliver a message to Austin from my dad." She says it in such a 'duh' tone that I just wanted to punch her.

"Your dad?" He asks curiously.

"Yeah, he wants to meet with you this Friday after school at four o'clock." She flashes Austin a smile and just sends daggers my way before leaving. I would seriously like to punch her.

"Austin, do you know what this means?"

"I might be getting a record deal!"

If we weren't in the lunch room right now, we would be jumping up and down like idiots. I can't believe Austin might be getting a record deal! This is what he has always wanted and now he might be getting it.

As soon as school ended, we went straight to Sonic Boom. We called Trish and Dez on the way and told them to meet us there. Since it's Wednesday, we have to wait two days until we actually know if Austin is getting a record deal. These will be the longest two days of our lives.

When we got to Sonic Boom, I saw my parents working at the counter. "Hey guys." I greeted walking in with Austin whom they never met.

"Hi sweetie." My mom greets back. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Austin."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Dawson."

"Please, call me Penny. And this is Lester, my husband."

"Nice to meet you Austin."

"You to sir."

I had a feeling things were going to get awkward so I spoke up. "Austin and I are going to be in the practice room."

"Okay sweetie."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs to the practice room. "Well your parents seem nice."

"Yeah, and they seem to like you."

"Please, who wouldn't like me? I'm awesome." He starts doing these weird poses and I burst out laughing. Once I calmed myself down, we took a seat on the couch. "So I guess we're not working on the song?" He asks.

"We'll work on it after we tell Trish and Dez the good news."

"Good news? I'd say it's great news!" He throws his arm over my shoulder and I can't help but let out a small laugh.

_I told you he likes you._

_Ugh, you're back?_

_Yes I am. Austin totally likes you and you like him back._

_No I don't. Austin's just a friend._

_But you want to be more than friends._

_Shut up already._

"Alright, we're here!" Trish exclaims barging into the practice room with Dez. "By the way, your parents think Dez is weird."

"Being weird isn't a bad thing Trish." He replies back.

"Whatever." She mumbles. "So why are we here?"

"Jimmy Starr wants to meet with me!" Austin exclaims jumping up and down.

"That's amazing Austin! He probably wants to give you a record deal!" Trish exclaims while Austin and Dez do their handshake.

"Okay, we have to go out and celebrate!" I say and they all agree. "Where should we go?"

"The Melody Diner?" Austin suggests. We all nod. "And it'll be my treat."

"Austin, we should be the one's treating you." I look at Dez and Trish before speaking up. "I should be the one treating you." I correct.

"It's fine Als. I'm too happy to care who pays and what not so I'm paying."

Knowing that I would lose this discussion, I gave in. "Fine, but next time I'm paying."

"Deal."

We leave the practice room, head downstairs, and say a quick goodbye to my parents before heading towards The Melody Diner.

"I really hope Mindy is working today." Dez says as we slide into a booth. It's me and Austin on one side and Trish and Dez on the other side. I feel bad for Dez and I'm hoping he doesn't piss off Trish.

"Seriously, how long has she had a crush on you?" Austin asks.

"I think like three years. She's so weird and annoying." Those words did not just come out of his mouth. He actually sounded like a normal person.

"I'm sure she'll get over you soon."

"Oh Dezy-Roo!" Or not.

"H-hi Mindy." He stutters out. This should be interesting.

"What can I get you guys?"

"I'll have a burger and fries and a coke."

"Same goes for me."

"Me to." Dez and Trish say in unison. That earns a glare from Mindy. Wow, she really likes Dez and does not like Trish.

"Alright, four burgers with fries and four cokes coming up. Bye Dezy-Roo." She walks away and Dez looks like he wants to scream.

"Maybe you should tell her you don't like her." I tell him.

"Are you kidding? She'll kill me and I don't want to die!" Overdramatic Dez.

"I guess you're stuck with her then." Trish says getting an evil smirk on her face.

"Okay, let's change the subject so Dez can get his mind off of Mindy." Austin says.

"Good idea." I say. "So, how about you guys spend the night at my house tonight?"

"On a school night? Who are you and what have you done with Ally Dawson?" Trish asks overdramatically.

"I'm still the same Ally Dawson but I figured we would want to continue our celebration. So what do you guys say?"

"I'm in." "Me to." "Sounds good." They all reply. "What, what about your parents?" Austin asks.

"They're going to a music convention for the rest of the week and they're leaving tonight. I have the house all to myself."

"Are you sure you want to be in a house all by yourself?"

"I'll be fine Austin. Besides, my parents used to leave for conventions all the time when we lived in New York. I think Miami is safer than New York"

"True, but if you need anything call me."

"I will, don't worry."

"Guys, could you stop flirting." My eyes widen and I'm pretty sure Austin's do to. Damn you Trish!

"We were not flirting." Austin tells her and I nod in agreement.

"Sure you weren't." I send her the 'shut up or I'll kill you look' and she gets the message.

The rest of the time we spend at the diner was a bit awkward for me and Austin. I swear I will kill Trish for saying that we were flirting. I mean Austin doesn't like me and I definitely don't like him.

Oh who am I kidding? I absolutely like him. But he will never know.

Once we left The Melody Diner, everyone went home so they could pack. I walk into my house to see my parents holding their suitcases. I guess they were about to leave.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Ally." My mom greets. "Are you sure you're going to be alright having the house to yourself for a few days?"

"I'll be fine mom. Besides, Austin, Dez, and Trish are staying over tonight."

"Ally, it's a school night." My dad says.

"I know, but we got really good news today and we want to celebrate."

"What kind of news?"

"Austin might be getting a record deal with Starr Records!"

"That's wonderful sweetie."

"So does that mean they can stay over? It's not like we're gonna do anything."

"I know and I trust you and Trish but we just met Austin and Dez today. We don't really know them."

"I can assure you that Austin and Dez are harmless teenage boys. Well, Austin is. Dez has his moments."

"Just promise me that you guys will behave."

"I promise, don't worry. So where are you guys going for the convention?"

"California." My dad says. "Speaking of the convention, we better get going or else we'll miss our plane."

"Alright." I give them each a hug. "Love you guys."

"We love you too sweetie. Be good."

"I will." They walk out leaving me alone.

"You like Austin!" My heart practically stops when I hear that. "Monica, don't do that."

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. So you like Austin?"

"How did you know?"

"It's so obvious Ally. And I can tell you right now that he likes you to."

"I don't think so."

"You are so oblivious Ally. Even Trish see's it."

"Whatever."

She shakes her head. "So I saw what happened at the beach yesterday. Are you okay?"

"Well I try not to think about because I don't like the fact that I actually died."

"You were just lucky that Austin knew CPR." I nod. "And I'm so sorry Ally."

"What are you sorry for?"

"That I talked to other ghosts about you. Now that they know about you, they'll stop at nothing to try and get you to help them."

"Let them try all they want, I'm not helping them. I can't, it's just too much pressure."

"But you saw what they are capable of. They killed you Ally and who says they won't do it again."

"Could we stay away from that word?"

"Sorry. I'm just worried about you and I really don't want to see you as a ghost."

"You won't have to. Don't worry, okay?" She nods.

"Well I'm gonna go so you can spend some time with your friends and future boyfriend."

"Monica, he does not like me."

"Keep telling yourself that. Bye!" What's with everyone today? Gosh!

I collapsed onto the couch just as the door bell rang. "It's open!"

The door opens revealing Austin, Dez, and Trish. "Your parents left already?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, they left a few minutes ago."

"And they're okay with us staying?"

"I talked to them and they're fine with it so don't worry. Now, what do you guys want to do?"

**Austin POV**

"Let's order a pizza." Dez suggests.

"Dude, we just ate." I tell him.

"Right, I forgot."

"Idiot." Trish mumbles.

"How about we watch a movie?" Ally suggests. We nod in agreement. "Cool, so you guys pick out the movie and I'm gonna go change into my pajamas."

"This early?" I question.

"I like to wear my pajamas a lot so get used to it." She smirks before heading upstairs.

"Austin, you've got it bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've got it bad for Ally. You always stare at her when she talks and you turned red when I caught you guys flirting."

"We weren't flirting Trish."

"Oh please, even I saw that you two were flirting." Dez says and my eyes widen. Since Dez doesn't notice a lot of things, the fact that he caught me was quite a shock.

"Fine, I was flirting. But I can't help it. I really like Ally."

"Well I can tell you right now that she likes you to."

"I don't think so. She only see's us as friends."

"How about you talk to her and tell her you like her?"

"Are you crazy!?"

"Who's crazy?" We turn around to see Ally in sweatpants and a tank top.

"Uh, I was just telling Dez how crazy he is for picking a movie that's mainly filmed at the beach." Trish explains. Damn, that was a good cover. At least I think so.

"You guys don't have to tip toe around the subject."

"We just want to make sure you're okay." I tell her. She smiles which makes me smile. What are you doing to me Ally Dawson?

"I admit it that I'm still shaken up about it, but I can't let it ruin my life."

"Well did you talk to your parents about it?" Dez asks.

She shakes her head. "I didn't want them to worry so I never told them."

"Was that such a good idea?"

"Probably not, but what's done is done. Now let's pick a movie."

"Sure, do you have Pitch Perfect?" Trish asks.

"Yeah, check our DVD collection."

"You have a DVD collection?" I ask.

"Well I wouldn't call twenty DVD's a collection, but you know what I mean."

I let out a small laugh and collapse on the couch. Ally comes over and sits down next to me. "So are you nervous about your meeting with Jimmy Starr?" She asks.

"I think I'm more excited because I might be getting a record deal. But I'm nervous if the meeting has nothing to do with that."

"Well I'm almost positive that the meeting is about you getting a record deal."

"I hope so. But I have a quick question."

"Sure, what?"

"Can you come with me to the meeting?"

"But Kira said he wants to meet with you. She didn't say anything about me."

"Well you're my songwriter and I want you there with me. So can you come?"

"Fine, but Kira better not be there. I might punch her if she keeps pissing me off."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if she's there, but don't do anything."

"Come on, just let me hit her once."

"I thought you hated violence?" Trish asks Ally.

"I do, but because it's Kira, I'm making an exception."

"Well she probably won't try anything if her dad's watching so you should be in the clear."

"I hope so."

Trish starts the movie and we all get into a comfortable position on the couch. Ally lays her head on my shoulder which is oddly comfortable. As much as I tried to pay attention to the movie, I just couldn't. It's probably the fact that Ally is sitting so close to me. It's amazing that I just met her a month ago but she means the world to me.

"Please, no." Ally mumbles. I look at her to see that she's sleeping.

"Guys, I think Ally is having another nightmare." I whisper to Trish and Dez.

"Should we wake her up?" Trish asks.

I shrug. "Please, stop!"

"Ally." I whisper. "Ally, wake up." I start shaking her but she doesn't wake up.

All of a sudden she starts gasping for air but she's still sleeping. "What's going on?" Trish asks nervously.

I ignore her question and focus on Ally. "Ally, wake up! Als, come on!" I shake her a bit more and soon enough she wakes up. "Thank god." I whisper.

She tries to get her breathing under control. "What happened?"

"You were having another nightmare but it looked like you couldn't breath."

"That's because in my nightmare I couldn't."

"What is the same nightmare with Tilly?"

She nods. "Why does this keep happening?"

"I wish I could tell you. But are you okay?"

"I think so, but I need to splash some water on my face. I'll be right back." She gets off the couch and heads to the bathroom.

"That was scary." Dez comments.

"Yeah, it really was."

"I wish there was something we could do to help her." I tell them.

"Me to, but I think the only thing we can do for her is to be there for her." Trish explains and I nod.

After a couple of minutes Ally walks out of the bathroom. "Are you okay?" I ask her. She walks over and sits next to me.

"I think so. I'm sorry that I keep ruining movies for you guys." She jokes.

"Don't worry about Als. We just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'd be better if I didn't keep having these damn nightmares."

"I'm sure they'll stop eventually." I lie. I'm not sure if they will stop but I needed to tell Ally something that will put her in a better mood. She doesn't deserve to go through this because it only causes her pain. I would do anything to take her pain away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Austin POV**

Oh My God I'm freaking out! Right now me and Ally are waiting for Jimmy Starr in his office and you can kind of say that I'm nervous. Scratch that, I'm way past nervous.

"Austin, I get that you're nervous, but please let go of my hand. You're kind of squeezing the life out of it." I look down to see me squeezing Ally's hand really hard. I let go of it.

"Sorry Als, but I'm freaking out."

"I know you are, but I'm telling you that you're going to get a record deal."

"I really hope so."

After a few more minutes of waiting, Jimmy Starr walks in. "Austin Moon! It's a pleasure to meet you."

I stand up and shake his hand. "The pleasure's all mine Mr. Starr."

"Please, call me Jimmy. And who is this?" He asks gesturing to Ally.

"This is Ally, my songwriter."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Starr."

"You to Ally. So I guess you're wondering why I wanted to meet with you?"

"Just a little bit." I say jokingly.

"Well I'm gonna get straight to the point. Austin Moon, I want to offer you a record deal!"

As soon as those words escape his lips, I swear my jaw dropped. "You okay Austin?" Ally asks me. I guess I zoned out.

"I'm great, just in shock."

"I figured you would be." Jimmy says. "You are a very talented young man Austin and it would be my pleasure to have you part of the Starr Records family. So what do you say? Wanna be part of the Starr Records family?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well then, welcome to Starr Records."

"Thank you so much Jimmy."

"You're very welcome Austin. And now that you're part of Starr Records, you're life is going to change. You're going to start doing radio interviews, morning show interviews, and we would like you to start working on your first album right away. I'm assuming Ally will be writing your songs?"

"Yes I will." Ally answers.

"That's great because Ally, you are a very talented songwriter."

"Thanks."

"So as I was saying, we want to work on your album right away and in order to do that, we're gonna need at least twelve songs so you can start recording."

"When would you need the songs by?" I ask.

"I'd say in two months. That way we can start recording you album and have it released I'd say by the end of August."

"Okay, that shouldn't be a problem."

"That's what I like to hear. Well I'll let you kids go but I'll keep in touch."

"Thank you so much Jimmy."

"It's my pleasure Austin. Big things are coming your way, just wait."

We said our goodbyes to Jimmy before leaving his office and heading to my car. "Did that seriously just happen?" I ask Ally as we get in the car.

"Yeah, it did."

"And I'm seriously signed to Starr Records?"

"Yup, you are."

I think we're both in shock because all we can do is smile. "This is the best day ever!" I exclaim while Ally just sits and laughs.

"I'm really proud of you Austin. I always knew you could do it."

"None of this would've been possible if I didn't have you. Besides, you're not just my songwriter, you're my partner and my best friend."

"You're my best friend to. And to think, we wouldn't be best friends if my parents didn't move here from New York."

"I don't know what I would've done." We start laughing and that's when I get an idea. "Hey Als?"

"Yeah?"

"Are your parents back from the convention?"

"No, why?"

"Because I want to take you somewhere and we're gonna be out late so I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't get in trouble for staying out too long."

"Okay, but where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise."

"You know I hate surprises."

"I know, that's why this is fun."

"Jerk."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah, yeah."

I start driving to a special place that only me and my parents know about. We discovered it when I was six years old and it's always been my favorite place.

After about a ten minute drive, we finally arrive at 'my special place.' But to actually get to the area I want to take Ally to, we have to follow a path.

We get out of the car and I run over to Ally. "Alright Ally, close your eyes."

"But then I can't see."

"That's the point, but I promise I'll guide you."

"Austin, if I trip or fall, you're dead."

I let out a small laugh. "Relax and just trust me."

"Fine." She closes her eyes and I grab her hand. The walk is only five minutes but the fact that I was holding her hand that long made me feel really good.

"Alright, we're here."

**Ally POV**

"So I can open my eyes?"

"Yeah."

I open my eyes to see one of the most beautiful spots I've ever seen. There's a small pond that's so clear you can practically see right through it. There's a couple of benches for people to sit and there's a lot of different types of flowers. "Wow, this place is beautiful."

"I'd thought you like it."

"How did you find this place?"

"Me and my parents found this place by accident when I was six. We added the benches so we could sit and just relax. But we haven't been here in a few years."

"So how come you wanted to take me here?"

He grabs my hand and leads me over to the bench. "Because I wanted to take a special girl to a special place." I smile and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for taking me here. It means a lot."

"You're welcome. But there is another reason I brought you here."

I lift my head off his shoulder so I'm looking at him. "What is it?"

"I want this place to be our place. Somewhere we can go just to be alone."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying."

"I think this will answer your question."

He starts leaning in and so do I. In a matter of seconds are lips are touching. I can't believe Austin is kissing me, but the thing is, I like it. I like it a lot. Our lips are moving in perfect sync and I never want this kiss to end. But we end up pulling apart for air.

"Wow." Is all I say.

"Yeah." He breaths out. "Ally, I like you a lot and I can't imagine my life without you. You're different and that's what makes you special. I've never met a girl like you and I think you're one of a kind."

"That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. And just letting you know, I really like you to."

He smiles and wraps me in a hug. "Ally, will you be my girlfriend?"

"What do you think?" I smile at him and he gives me another kiss. "Well this has been an exciting day."

"It honestly feels like a dream."

"You know we didn't tell Trish and Dez about your record deal."

"Crap!" I laugh at him. "How about we text them and tell them to meet us at Sonic Boom?"

"Sure, and I think we have more than one thing to tell them."

"Definitely." He grabs my hand and intertwines it with his as we make our way back to the car. Once we get in, I take out my phone to text Trish.

_Can you meet us at Sonic Boom in fifteen minutes?-Ally_

She texts back after a couple minutes.

_Sure-Trish_

"Alright, I told Trish to meet us at Sonic Boom in fifteen minutes."

"Same with Dez."

He starts driving and I can't help but smile. The fact that Austin is actually my boyfriend blows my mind. I honestly never thought that he would like me. I have to admit that this is the best day of my life.

"Hey guys!" Trish and Dez greet as we walk towards Sonic Boom.

"Hey!" We greet back. I unlock the door and we walk in. Once we're in, I lock the door so we can head upstairs to the practice room.

"So how did the meeting go with Jimmy Starr?" Trish asks as we walk into the practice room.

"You're looking at the newest recording artist at Starr Records!" Austin exclaims jumping up and down.

"Austin, this is huge! Congratulations!" Trish tells him as her and Dez give him a hug.

"Thanks guys. But there's more good news." They wait for him to continue but instead of talking, he grabs my hand and intertwines it with his.

"Wait! Are you guys?" Trish asks. We nod. We look over at Dez who's confused.

"Well aren't you going to finish? What's the rest of the good news?"

"They got together you idiot!" A little harsh but she got the point across.

"Oh!" He says. Trish rolls her eyes while me and Austin start laughing.

"I knew you two would get together eventually."

"So did Monica."

"Really?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, she told me the other day that you and I would end up dating."

"Well she was right." Trish says.

"Yeah, yeah. But we still have a few more people to tell." I tell Austin. He looks at me confused. "Our parents."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

"I think we should tell them when we're all together seeing as how they still haven't met each other."

"Good point. We'll tell them when your parents come back." I nod.

"So when do you start recording your album?" Trish asks.

"First we need to write twelve new songs and Jimmy needs them in two months. Then we can start recording the album." Austin explains.

"Twelve songs in two months?" Dez asks. "Can you handle that?"

"Gee, thanks for the support Dez." I deadpan.

"Sorry, but twelve songs in two months is a lot."

"I know, but I can handle it."

"Plus she won't be alone. I'll help her." I give Austin a kiss on the cheek. "You missed."

"You guys can make out when we leave, for now, don't even try it." Trish warns. I roll my eyes at her.

"So now what?" Dez asks.

"I think I'm gonna go home and work on the songs." I tell them.

"You know you can start them tomorrow." Austin tells me.

"I know, but I want to start today. Besides, I want tomorrow to be my free day."

"You want me to help you?"

"No thanks, besides you have to tell your parents about your record deal. They're going to be really proud of you."

"I hope my dad will finally see that music isn't a waste of time."

"Of course he'll see it." Trish assures him. "Austin, you're going to be famous."

"Group hug!" Dez yells. We get into a group hug that lasts for a few seconds. "Alright, let's go home."

We leave the practice room and head downstairs. I lock the doors behind us once we leave Sonic Boom. "We'll see you guys later." I tell Trish and Dez.

"Alright, bye." We part ways and head to Austin's car. During the entire car ride, Austin held my hand keeping his other hand on the wheel.

"Thanks for the ride." I tell him as he arrives at my house.

"Anything for my girlfriend."

"You know I really like the sound of that."

"Me to." I lean over and give him a quick kiss before getting out of his car. I wave goodbye and head inside the house. Since my parents are coming back Sunday night, I'm all alone until then.

I head upstairs to my room so I can start the songs. Luckily I already have some lyrics in mind for the first song. I sit down at the piano I have in my room and start playing while singing the lyrics I have.

_"You like mismatched socks with polka dots  
You like your pizza cold; I think that's hot  
You like to swim at night when the moon is full  
You think that makes you strange; I think that's cool_._"_

"Alright, that sounds good." I say to myself.

"That sounded really good." I practically fall out of my seat when I hear that.

"Monica, stop doing that."

"Sorry, but I can't help it."

"You just enjoy scaring me."

"That to." I roll my eyes and climb onto my bed. "So you and Austin are finally together."

"Are you spying on us?"

"Maybe, but I knew you two would get together."

"Yeah, I know."

"And congratulations on the record deal."

"Well Austin's the one who got the record deal."

"Well I can't really tell him congratulations, can I?"

"Sorry." She shakes her head and starts laughing.

"You know Austin seems like a really good guy."

"He really is. It's amazing that we only met a month ago. I feel like I've known him my whole life."

"I can see that. And I'm telling you right now Ally, don't let him go. I can see you to getting married one day."

"Seriously Monica? We only got together today."

"I know, but I see the way he looks at you. He really loves you."

"I don't think he loves me."

"Ally, you're so in denial."

"Whatever. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Actually you won't."

"What do you mean?"

"Ally, I'm gonna cross over to the other side which means I won't be able to see or talk to you anymore."

"B-but why?"

"Because I don't belong here anymore. I'm just a lingering spirit."

"But I don't want to say goodbye. I still want to get to know you."

"I know, but I have to go Ally. But we will see each other again."

"If I could hug you I so would right now." I let a few tears fall but quickly wipe them away.

"I'll miss you Ally."

"I'll miss you to Monica."

"Take care. I love you."

"I love you too." She disappears leaving me alone. That's when I let all the tears fall.

Why did she have to go? It's not fair! Nothing is fair! This is all Tilly's fault and I swear that she's gonna pay for what she did.

My phone starts ringing and when I look at the Caller I.D. I immediately pick up.

"Hello?" I ask but my voice cracks. Damn!

"Als, you okay?"

"Um, not really."

"What's wrong?"

"C-could you c-come over? The front door is open so come right up."

"I'll be there in a minute."

"Thanks." I hang up and continue to cry. I bring my knees up to my chest and hug them close. I hate that I can't get to know my sister. I hate that she left and I hate Tilly!

After a couple of minutes of waiting, I hear footsteps and I immediately know it's Austin. "Als?"

I lift my head to see Austin's worried face. "Hi." And my voice cracks again.

He walks over and sits next to me on my bed. "Why are you crying?"

"Monica's gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"She crossed over to the other side which means I can't see her anymore." I explain letting more tears fall. He wraps me in a hug and I cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry Als."

"This is all Tilly's fault! If it wasn't for her, Monica wouldn't be dead! I hate her Austin! I hate her!"

"I know you do and I promise that she won't get away with this." He starts rubbing circles on my back which helps calm me down.

"Thanks for coming over."

"No problem. So are you okay?"

"I'm better than before." I pull away from the hug and plant a soft kiss on his lips. "So did you tell your parents about the record deal?"

"Yeah, I did and they're happy for me."

"Even your dad?"

"Especially my dad. He finally understands how much music means to me and I guess me getting a record deal finally showed him that music is my life."

"I'm really happy for you Austin."

"Thanks Als." He kisses the top of my head. "How about you stay over at my place tonight so you're not alone."

"What about your parents?"

"They'll be fine with you staying over."

"Just don't tell them that we're together because I don't think they'll appreciate your girlfriend sleeping in the same bed as you."

"Good point. So go pack whatever you need and then we'll go."

"You can wait downstairs if you want." He nods and gets off my bed. He walks out of the room leaving me alone.

**Austin POV**

I hate seeing Ally in so much pain. And the fact that I know the reason she's in this much pain kills me because I can't do anything. I know once Tilly is caught and arrested, Ally will finally get some closure.

"Alright, let's go." Ally says walking into the living room.

We walk out of her house and head to mine. "Mom?"

"In the kitchen!"

We walk into the kitchen to see my mom cooking dinner. "Mom, is it okay if Ally stays the night?"

"Sure honey. Hi Ally."

"Hi Mimi."

"Come on, let's head upstairs." I grab Ally's hand and drag her to my room.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here tonight." She says as we lie down on my bed.

"Anytime Als." She lays her head on my chest and I wrap my arms around her. "Try to get some sleep, okay?" She nods against my chest.

I'm so lucky to have Ally in my life and I honestly don't know what I would do without her. I hope I can help her get through the pain of losing her sister because seeing her in pain causes me pain.

**Reviews are appreciated! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is reading this story. I honestly love writing it. Enjoy!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ally POV**

"I'm so sorry Ally."

"Thanks Trish."

I just finished telling Trish that Monica crossed over to the other side and I'm surprised I managed to tell her without crying. I pretty much spent all weekend crying but luckily Austin was always there to comfort me.

"So what did you do this weekend?"

"Mainly stayed at Austin's house and worked on the songs." She nods. "What about you?"

"You know, the usual. Got a job then got fired."/

"Well there's one job you're good at and that's being Austin's manager."

"Thanks Ally." She smiles and gives me a quick hug. "So where's Austin?"

"He went to tell Mrs. Powell about the record deal." She nods.

"Well I better get to class."

"Gonna take a nap?"

"You know it. Later Ally."

"Bye." She walks away leaving me alone at my locker.

All of a sudden I feel arms snake around my waist. "Hey." I turn around so I'm looking at Austin. "Hey." He brings me closer and crashes his lips onto mine.

"So you told Mrs. Powell about the record deal?"

"Yeah, but apparently she already knew."

"How?"

"Jimmy posted the news about the record deal on his website."

"Oh, that explains it." I close my locker as we make our way to English class. We walk into the classroom hand in hand and immediately all eyes are on us. I seriously hate being the center of attention.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Young greets walking into the classroom. "Today we'll be watching a documentary on Shakespeare and you have to takes notes if you want a grade." The room fills with a chorus of boo's.

As much as I tried to pay attention to the documentary, I couldn't. There's so much going on in my life right now and everything is overwhelming.

As soon as English was over, me and Austin bolted to Music class since that's our favorite class and Mrs. Powell is our favorite teacher. "Good morning class!" Mrs. Powell greets once everyone is settled. "How was everybody's weekend?"

Everyone answers with a "good" or "boring" while I answer with "sucked." Austin heard me and grabbed my hand and started rubbing the back of it. I gave him a smile before turning my attention back to Mrs. Powell.

"So I would like to congratulate Mr. Moon on his record deal with Starr Records!" Everyone in the room starts clapping and Austin gets a huge smile on his face. Mrs. Powell was going to continue to speak when there was a knock on the door followed by Principal Walsh.

"How can I help you Principal Walsh?" Mrs. Powell asks.

"I have two visitors in my office who would like to see Miss Dawson."

"Um, do you know who they are?" I ask.

"They said their names are Joseph and Amber Diamond."

Hearing that last name made my heart stop. "Um, o-okay." I grab my things and walk out of the room with Principal Walsh.

He sends me into his office where I see two adults who look like they're in their mid-thirties. "Are you Ally Dawson?" The woman asks.

"Yes, and you must be Amber and Joseph Diamond."

"That's us." Joseph says.

"Sorry we took you out of class." Amber apologizes.

"Don't worry about it." We take a seat on the couch Principal Walsh has in his office. "So I'm guessing you're here because of Monica."

They sadly nod their heads. "We heard that you were the one to find her body."

I sadly nod. I guess they don't know that we're sisters. Well they're going to be shocked. "We just wanted to thank you for finding her because if it wasn't for you, she would still be missing." Joseph points out.

"I'm truly sorry for you loss, but there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Well I know that Monica was adopted-"

"How did you know that?" Amber asks cutting me off.

"S-she told me."

The looks on their faces show that they are confused and I know I have to continue talking. "What I'm about to tell you is shocking but I swear it's true." They nod letting me continue. "I have the ability to talk to ghosts and Monica's the one that came to me asking for help."

Their eyes widen once I'm done explaining. "How is this possible?" Amber whispers to Joseph.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Um, Monica had the same ability."

"What!?" I ask obviously shocked.

"She's had the ability since she was a kid but we never understood where she got it from."

"She got it from my mother."

Their eyes widen in realization. "Wait, are you saying that you and Monica are sisters?" Amber asks. I nod.

"When I found her, I also found a picture of my parents in her purse. I asked her why she had the picture and she told me that they were her biological parents."

"I can't believe she went to look for her biological parents."

"Wait, you didn't know she left New York to go look for them?"

"No, she told us she was staying at her best friends place for the weekend."

"Well did you report her missing when she didn't come home?"

"No. When she didn't come home, we figured she was just being her usual self because there have been occasions when she wouldn't come home for a week."

"So being away for a certain period at a time was normal for her?"

"Yes. And the day we were going to report her missing, we get a call saying they have recovered her body."

"And since you can talk to her, how is she?" Joseph asks.

"Oh, um, the thing is that I can't talk to her anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because she crossed over to the other side meaning I can't see or talk to her anymore."

"Oh."

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Diamond."

"You have nothing to apologize for Ally. I just want to know who did this to our baby girl." Amber says letting a few tears fall causing me to do the same.

I want to tell them I know who killed Monica but I have no proof. This sucks!

"Ally, Monica's funeral is this Saturday and we wanted to know if you could come. I know you two just found out that you're sisters, but I know Monica would appreciate it."

"Well ever since Monica and I found out we were sisters, we would talk a lot and we ended up getting really close."

"I'm glad to hear that." Amber gives me a weak smile which I return.

"The funeral is in New York but we understand if you can't make it." Joseph explains.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try to make it."

"That would mean a lot Ally."

We get off the couch about to leave. "Ally, how about we exchange phone numbers so we can keep in touch?"

"Sure." We exchanged phone numbers and they pulled me into a hug. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." I walk out of the Principals and head back to Music class since class isn't over yet. I walk in and all eyes are on me but the only eyes I look into are Austin's. I take my seat next to him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"What did you guys talk about?" He whispers.

"I'll tell you at lunch."

There was only about ten minutes left of class and I can tell you right now that I didn't pay attention. The only thing on my mind was Monica's funeral.

"Alright, what did you guys talk about?" Austin asks as we take a seat at our lunch table.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Trish asks.

"Monica's adoptive parents. They came to the school and they wanted to talk to me."

"What about?" Dez asks.

"Well first they wanted to thank me for finding...Monica." I take in a deep breath. "And they wanted to know if I could come to her funeral."

"What did you tell them?" Austin asks.

"I told them I'd try to make it. The only problem is that the funeral is in New York."

"I don't think your parents would want you going to New York." Trish points out.

"I think they'd understand since it's my sister's funeral." I can feel myself getting worked up over this topic and I don't need to have a meltdown in school.

"Is that all you guys talked about?" Austin asks.

"No. I also had to tell them I have the ability to talk to ghosts."

"What!?" They all shouted catching the attention of everyone in the lunch room.

"Keep it down."

"Sorry." They mumble. "So did they believe you?" Dez asks.

"Yup. And that's not all. Monica had the same ability."

Their eyes widen and I just nod. "Can we please change the topic because if we don't, I'm gonna cry and I'm done crying."

Austin wraps his arm around me bringing me closer to him. "Let's talk about the fact that I got Austin an interview on the Helen Show!" Trish exclaims.

"What!? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, they also want you to perform."

"This is so awesome!"

"When's the interview?" I ask.

"Next Thursday at nine in the morning."

"Cool, we get to miss school."

"Is that what you're really worried about?" I ask jokingly. He nods his head vigorously.

"Hey Austin." That voice. I hate that bitch.

"Hi Kira." He says while giving her a fake smile but she doesn't seem to notice.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on getting a record deal. My dad's lucky to have an artist with as much talent as you."

"Thanks." If she doesn't leave I swear she's gonna get a black eye. It's so obvious that she's flirting.

"Bye!" Trish yells at her.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said bye." Oh no

"Trish, stop before you do something you regret." I whisper to her.

"Yeah, listen to Dorkson." That's it! I stand up but Austin pulls me down.

"Kira, go away and don't call my girlfriend Dorkson. Her name is Ally."

"You guys are dating? Ha! Let's see how long that lasts." She walks away and let's just say I'm angry.

"That bitch doesn't know when to quit." Trish says as we nod in agreement.

"I was going to beat the crap out of her."

"I know, that's why I stopped you." Austin tells me.

"I just wish she would leave me alone. Today isn't a good day and she just made it worst."

"You just have to ignore her." He kisses the top of my head calming me down.

"I know." I take a quick sip from my water bottle before talking. "So when should we tell our parents about us?"

"How about your parents come over my house for dinner tonight?"

"Sounds good. I'll text you when I ask them to let you know if we're coming."

"Cool."

The rest of the school day went pretty fast and before I knew it, I was walking into Sonic Boom. "Hey guys." I greet my parents who are working at the counter.

"Hi honey, how was school?" My mom asks.

"It was okay. I had a quick question."

"Sure, what?"

"Austin invited us over for dinner tonight and he wants you to meet his parents since we're going to be spending a lot of time together because I'm his songwriter." I'm not about to tell them we're dating yet.

"Sure honey, what time should we be there?"

"I'll text him right now and ask him."

I grab my phone and text Austin.

_Parents said yes. What time should we be at your house?-Ally_

_Seven-Austin_

_K-Ally_

"He said we should be at his house at seven." I tell my parents.

"I guess we'll close up the store early tonight." My dad says.

"Alright well I'm going home. I'll see you guys soon."

"Bye honey."

I walk out of the store and head home.

**Austin POV**

"So Austin, is there a reason you want us to meet Ally's parents?" My mom asks. "Not that we're complaining."

"Well I figured since we're going to be spending a lot of time together you'd want to meet her parents."

"You mean because she's your songwriter?" My dad asks.

"Yup." What's with the questions? Geez! "I'm gonna be in my room." I told them as I headed upstairs.

* * *

"Austin!" My mom yells from downstairs. "They're here!"

"Coming!" I yell back. Time to tell our parents that we're dating.

I ran downstairs to see my mom opening the door revealing Ally and her parents. "Hey Als." I greeted as they walked in.

"Hey."

"So mom, dad, this is Lester and Penny Dawson." I told my parents.

"Wait, Lester? Penny?" My mom asks in shock. What's going on?

"Mike? Mimi?" Penny asks.

"They know each other?" I ask Ally. She shrugs.

"Oh my god! We haven't seen you guys in so long!" My mom exclaims pulling Ally's parents into a hug.

"I don't want to ruin your little moment, but how do you guys know each other?" I ask.

"Austin, remember when we used to live in New York and you had a best friend that you used to do everything with?" My dad asks.

"Yeah."

"That was Ally." My mom says. My eyes widen and so do Ally's.

"Wait, so we've known each other since we were kids?" Ally asks. Our parents nod.

"I can't believe we've known each other all our lives." I tell Ally.

"Then I guess telling our parents that we're dating should be a lot easier." She whispers to me.

"Alright, dinner's ready!" My mom yells. We take our seats at the table and of course me and Ally are sitting next to each other.

"So Lester, Penny, how have you guys been?" My dad asks.

"We've been good. It's been a crazy month but everything's fine now." Penny explains.

"How have you and Mike been?" Lester asks my mom.

"We've been good. And I have a feeling our lives are going to get a little crazy now that Austin started his music career." My mom explains.

"That's right! Congratulations Austin!" Penny exclaims.

"Thanks."

During dinner, my parents and Ally's parents were talking and catching up while me and Ally were talking to each other. Once we all finished eating, we made our way to the living room. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night.

"Should we tell them now?" Ally asks me so only I can hear.

"Yeah."

"Um, guys!" Ally says getting everyone's attention. "Me and Austin have something to tell you guys."

"What is it sweetie?" Penny asks.

Ally elbows me in the ribs. I guess she wants me to tell them. "Me and Ally are dating." We wait for a response and surprisingly we get a good one. All our parents get huge smiles on their faces.

"Congratulation guys." My mom says.

"Thanks." Me and Ally say in unison.

"Well this has surely been an eventful evening." Penny says. We all start laughing at her comment.

Ally's phone starts ringing and when she looks at the Caller I.D she immediately picks up.

"Hello?...Okay...I'll let you know soon...Okay, thanks...Bye." She hangs up and we all look at her.

"Who was that sweetie?" Penny asks.

"Um, Monica's mom."

Penny and Lester's eyes widen in realization. "Why was she calling you?" Lester asks.

"She needed to tell me something regarding Monica's funeral." They nod obviously not wanting to continue the conversation.

"Who's Monica?" My mom asks. Oh boy.

"Mom, don't." I warn.

"Austin it's fine." Ally assures me. "Monica was my sister."

My parents eyes widen. "Was she the daughter you guys gave up for adoption?" My mom asks. Wait, what!?

"Yes she was." Penny says sadly.

"Okay, me and Ally are gonna be upstairs." I tell them as I pull Ally off the couch and drag her to my room. "You okay?" I ask as we get comfortable on my bed.

"Yeah, I just didn't expect Monica's mom to call me. That was really awkward."

"Tell me about it. And I can't believe my parents knew about Monica."

"I still can't believe we've known each other all our lives."

"I know right. I guess that's why we became close really fast because we were best friends when we were little."

"All I can say is that I was not expecting any of this tonight."

"Yeah, I thought we were going to have an awkward dinner with awkward conversations."

She lets out a small laugh. "Me to."

"You know there's something I haven't done all night."

"What would that be?"

"This." I lean in and crash my lips onto hers. When we pull apart, we have the biggest smiles on our faces.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Als, you can tell me anything."

"Okay, um, that day you took me to your special place and we kissed, well that was my first kiss."

"Really?"

"I know, it's ridiculous."

"No it's not Als. You want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I was your first kiss and you were mine."

"That was your first kiss to?"

"Yup."

"Well we're finding out a bunch of things tonight, aren't we?"

We both start laughing. "Yeah, we are."

Well tonight sure was interesting. I still can't believe me and Ally have known each other since we were kids. I guess that's why we're perfect for each other.

**Thanks for reading this story! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ally POV**

The Helen Show! We're at The Helen Show! Well technically Austin is but we're here to support him. Right now he's in hair and makeup getting ready for the interview and me, Trish, and Dez are in the audience.

Now you're probably wondering what happened at Monica's funeral. Well I wouldn't know. My parents didn't want me to go all the way to New York by myself and I guess I understood but I was still sad that I couldn't say a last goodbye to my sister. I mean I did say goodbye to Monica right before she crossed over to the other side so I guess that was a better goodbye than saying one to her coffin.

"How nervous do you think Austin is right now?" Trish asks.

I shrug. "I don't know, but I think I'm more nervous than he is." I admit.

"He'll be fine." Dez assures me.

"Alright when we come back from the break, Austin Moon, Starr Record's newest recording artist will be with us!" Helen exclaims looking into the camera.

I feel my phone vibrate and I immediately know who texted me.

_I'm freaking out!-Austin_

_Don't because you're going to be great!-Ally_

_What if I mess up-Austin_

_You won't mess up. You're going to be amazing-Ally_

_Thanks Als. But if I get nervous during the interview I'm gonna be looking at you ;)-Austin_

_I think you should be looking at me without having to be nervous ;)-Ally_

_Good point. Well I g2g-Austin_

_Good luck-Ally_

I put my phone away just as Helen starts talking. "Please help me welcome Austin Moon!"

Everyone in the audience starts cheering just as Austin walks out. He sees me in the audience and winks. I hear a bunch of girls screaming so I'm guessing they thought he winked at them. Sorry ladies, he's taken.

"So Austin, congratulations on getting a record deal with Starr Records." Helen congratulates as the crowd settles down.

"Thanks, it really means a lot."

"Now the song _Don't Look Down_ was the song that got you discovered?" She mentioned my song! Sorry, having a moment.

"Yeah, my songwriter and girlfriend Ally Dawson wrote it." I hear a couple of boo's when he says the girlfriend part but a lot of awe's which pretty much overpower the boo's.

"Now will she be writing all your songs?"

"Yeah. She's honestly the best songwriter in the world."

"Well I can't wait to hear your album when it comes out. Do you know when it's going to be released?"

"Well I don't really have a release date, but I can tell you right now that it should come out late 2014."

The audience immediately starts cheering. "Now who wants to see Austin perform!?" The audience cheers again. "Well you better stay tuned!" Again, saying it to the camera.

"What song is he singing?" Trish asks.

"A new one." I reply like's it's no big deal.

I quickly take out my phone to text Austin.

_You did great! Good luck on the performance-Ally_

_Thanks Als!-Austin_

I put my phone away just as Helen starts talking. Damn, I have weird timing. "Singing _Fallin' For You,_ here's Austin Moon!"

Austin starts singing and I can't help but smile. Whenever he performs, he just gets lost in the music and I know that the stage is like his home. It's weird to think that me and Austin have actually known each other all our lives but I guess it makes sense. We became best friends instantly and our past has something to do with it.

As he continues singing, he starts dancing through the audience and I have a feeling he's gonna come my way. When he sings the line _I'm Fallin' For You, _he grabs my hand and quickly kisses it. He winks at me before descending back down to the band.

Once he's done singing, the audience starts cheering like crazy. "Give it up for Austin Moon!" Helen exclaims. The audience cheers one more time before people start getting up to leave.

"Austin was amazing!" Trish exclaims while we make our way backstage. "And it was really cute when he sang to you." She tells me.

"It really was." Wow, I sound like a love struck child. "But some of the girls in the audience were not happy when he said I was his girlfriend."

"Relax Ally. It's not like they're going to do anything."

"I guess."

We make it backstage just as Austin enters. "You were awesome Austin." Dez tells him as they do their handshake.

"Yeah, you were amazing." I tell him as I give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Thanks guys." He grabs my hand and intertwines it with. "Let's go home."

We leave the studio and get in the limo. That's right. Limo. Can I just say that limo's are awesome!

We have the limo driver drop us all off at my place since we live in the same neighborhood. "Alright, what do you guys want to do?" Trish asks.

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired. We did have to wake up at six in the morning today." I explain.

"True."

"So how about we hangout tomorrow after school?" Austin suggests.

"Sure, later guys." Trish says before walking off with Dez.

"My house or your house?" I ask.

"Yours. My parents are home and I'm guessing yours aren't."

"You'd guess right." We walk into my house and collapse onto the couch. Austin pulls me onto his lap and wraps his arms around me. I lean against his chest and he nuzzles his head into the crook of my neck. "You were really good today and you didn't look nervous at all."

"Well the second I saw you in the audience, all my nerves went away."

"I'm glad I could help." He kisses my cheek.

"So can you believe Christmas break is only three weeks away?"

"I know, I'm so excited. No school, no homework, and hopefully no ghosts. Just you me, Dez, and Trish."

"Sounds good to me."

We sit in comfortable silence until I start coughing like a maniac. "Als, you okay?"

I can't answer him because I can't stop coughing. "I'm gonna get you some water." He removes me from his lap and goes to the kitchen. I run to the bathroom because I feel something coming up. What the hell is wrong with me!

I lean over the toilet and throw up. But what I wasn't expecting was to see blood in the toilet. "Oh my god." I mumble. "

**Austin POV**

I grab Ally a bottle of water but when I return to the living room, she's gone. "Austin!" Ally yells. I run to the bathroom since that's where I heard her voice. "Als, what's wrong!?"

"I-I threw up blood." She tells me with tears streaming down her face. I wrap her in a hug and take a quick glance at the toilet to see it clean and empty. "Als, are you sure you threw up blood?"

She pulls away from the hug and looks at the toilet. "What the hell? I swear Austin, I did." She pauses. "Or maybe it was just a vision."

"Why would you have a vision of throwing up blood?"

Her eyes widen and I guess something clicked. "Because it connects to my nightmares of Tilly killing me which means they really aren't nightmares. They're visions of my death." More tears fall and I quickly wipe them away.

"Ally, I promise you that Tilly will not lay a finger on you."

"I'm scared Austin."

"I know." I wrap my arms around her and rest my chin on her head. "But when I say that Tilly won't hurt you, I mean it."

She pulls away from the hug and looks at me. "Thank you." I smile and place a soft kiss on her lips.

My phone starts ringing and I take a quick glance at the Caller I.D to see that it's my mom.

"Hey mom! What's up?"

"Can you come home? I have a surprise for you."

"Uh sure. Can I bring Ally?"

"Of course honey."

"Alright, see you in a minute."

I hang up and turn to Ally. "What's going on?" She asks.

"My mom has a surprise for me."

"I wonder what it is."

"Let's go find out."

I grab her hand and run out of the house. We walk into my house to see my mom in the living room. "Alright, I'm here. What's the surprise?"

"Go on up to your room and you'll find out."

"Should I be scared?"

She laughs "No, just go."

We walk upstairs and head to my room. I slowly open the door revealing my cousin Jamie and her four year old daughter Arianna.

"What are you guys doing here!?" I ask getting the biggest smile on my face.

"We wanted to visit our favorite cousin!"

"Hi Austy!" Arianna runs and jumps into my arms.

"Hi Ari."

"So Austin, who's this?" Jamie asks gesturing towards Ally.

"This is Ally, my girlfriend."

"Hi Ally, I'm Jamie and this is Arianna."

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"You're very pretty Ally." Arianna tells her.

"Thanks Arianna."

"So how long are you guys here for?" I ask Jamie.

"About two weeks. And we saw you this morning on The Helen Show. Awesome job little cousin."

"Thanks and I'm not that little. I'm almost seventeen."

"I rest my case." I glare at her but end up laughing.

"Austy, let's go play!" Ari exclaims running out of my room.

"Yeah Austy, go play." Ally tells me.

"No one gets to call me Austy except Arianna. Got it?" She rolls her eyes at me and laughs.

"Let's go find Ari before she breaks something." Jamie says before walking out of the room. Ally starts walking out of the room but I stop her. "What's up?" She asks.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. If I was alone when I had the vision then I don't know what I'd do, but I had you so I was okay."

"You know I meant it when I said Tilly won't lay a finger on you, right?"

"I know." She wraps her arms around my neck as mine go around her waist. "And I really appreciate that you're looking out for me." She places a soft kiss on my lips and I immediately kiss back.

"Let's head downstairs."

We walk into the living room to see Ari on the floor watching TV and my mom and Jamie in the kitchen.

"Ally, come watch TV with me!" Ari says grabbing her hand.

"Sure Ari." She sits on the floor and Ari climbs onto Ally's lap. I leave them alone and go to the kitchen.

"So Arianna really likes Ally." My mom points out.

"Yeah, and usually she's shy around new people."

"Well she's new to Ari, but not to you." I point out.

"What do you mean? I've never met Ally before."

"Yes you have. Remember the girl I used to be best friends with in New York?"

"Yeah." She says dragging out the word.

"Well that girl is Ally."

"Really?" I nod. "That's awesome dude!"

"Thanks." I pause. "And since when did you start calling me dude?" She shrugs.

"Aunt Mimi, I just wanted to say thank you for letting me and Ari stay here for a couple of weeks."

"It's no problem at all sweetheart. But I'm sorry that I don't have an extra room for you guys."

"It's fine. Me and Ari can get an inflatable mattress and sleep in the living room."

"Or you guys can take my room." I suggest.

"Austin, you don't have to do that. We're perfectly fine with sleeping in the living room."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to."

"Besides, I'm sure he'll be at Ally's house most nights." My mom points out.

"Really mom? You had to tell her that?"

"Well am I wrong?"

I don't answer but she knows what I'd say. "So how long have you guys been together?" Jamie asks.

"Like two weeks."

"Really? It sounds like you guys have been together for months."

"Nope. But we were best friends before we started dating so that helped."

"Well you guys are really cute together."

"Thanks."

"Austy! Come watch with us!" Ari yells.

"I'm coming!"

**Ally POV**

Austin walks over and takes a seat next to me on the floor. Ari is still on my lap and she's so focused on the TV. "What are you guys watching?" He asks.

"Wreck It Ralph."

"Awesome! I love this movie!"

"We know, now hush." Damn Ari! She's really into the movie.

"I'll be right back." I whisper to Austin.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom." I remove Ari from my lap and place her in Austin's lap. Her eyes never leave the TV.

When I walk into the bathroom, I lock the door behind me since I don't want anyone...intruding. After I do my business, I wash my hands and quickly fix my hair. But when I look in the mirror, I see Monica's killer right behind me.

"T-Tilly?"

"Hello Allyson."

"You're not really here. This is just a vision." I mumble. "It's just a vision."

"Is it?" She pulls out a gun and points it at me.

"This is just a vision and you're not really here." Don't let her get to you Ally. She's not really here. There's no way she could be in Austin's house.

"We'll see about that." She pulls the trigger and I'm immediately in pain. The pain is coming from my chest and I can't breath. Blood is pouring out and it won't stop. I try calling for Austin but it's like I lost my voice.

All of a sudden Tilly disappears and so does the pain. I look at my chest to see all the blood gone. I bolt out of the bathroom and run out of Austin's house ignoring the calls from Austin. I run straight to my room and collapse onto my hands and knees. I let all the tears I was holding back finally fall. I don't know how much longer I can do this. The constant visions of my death are becoming too much for me to handle.

"ALLY!" Austin yells from downstairs. I get off the floor, run downstairs and jump into his arms while I'm still crying. "Als, what happened? You ran out of my house like your life depended on it."

I wanted to tell him what happened but I couldn't calm myself down. "Take deep breaths Als. Just calm down, okay?" I nodded and started taking deep breaths. He used his thumbs to wipe away any remanding tears on my face. After a couple of minutes, I was able to calm myself down.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened now?"

"Y-yeah." We walk over and take a seat on the couch. "When I was in your bathroom, I saw T-Tilly." His eyes widen but I continue. "I knew it was a vision but it felt so real. She took out a gun and shot me in the chest. That's exactly what she does in all my nightmares."

"That's why you ran out?"

"Yes and I'm sorry if I scared you by doing that, but I knew I was going to have a breakdown and I didn't want to do it in front of your family."

He cups my face with his hands and kisses my forehead. "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I hate seeing you in so much pain. I hate that Tilly is basically making your life miserable and we can't do anything to stop her."

"I just wish we had proof that she killed Monica."

"Ally, I know what you're thinking and the answer is no."

"What was I thinking?"

"You want to get involved with the murder case."

"Well of course I do. These visions won't stop unless we get rid of Tilly once and for all."

"Well maybe we can get proof that she killed Monica without actually getting involved in the murder case."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you, but please keep an open mind." I nod. "We have to befriend Tilly."

"What!?"

"I told you to keep an open mind."

"But befriending Tilly is insane."

"I know, but you know what they say. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

I sigh in defeat because I know he's right. "I guess you're right."

"You know if there was any other way to get proof I would be all for it, but this seems like the only way to do it without actually getting involved."

"I know, but I'm just...scared."

"I know you are. But I promise that you won't be alone. We'll take down Tilly together."

I smile and crash my lips onto his. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Becoming Tilly's friend was something I wasn't expecting. But if this is the only way to take her down then I'll do it. That bitch won't know what's coming.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ally POV**

Today's the day I become Tilly's "friend" and let's just say I'm dreading it. I hate that I have to interact with my sister's killer and just saying her name makes me want to punch something. How am I going to hangout with her without beating the crap out of her? Me and Austin even told Trish and Dez about the plan and they're gonna help us. I'm just glad I'm not in this alone. But I really wish I didn't have to do this at all. I wish Tilly never killed Monica and I wish I could've actually met my sister instead of meeting her ghost. Wow my life is so complicated.

"You ready?" Austin asks walking over to my locker. It's the end of the day and we're gonna see if Tilly wants to hangout with us. Please kill me.

"Not really." I answer. "But I don't have a choice."

"Well just remember to be calm and don't beat the crap out of her." He says letting out a small chuckle. "Oh! Here she comes." Yay! Sarcasm intended.

I turn around to see Tilly walking towards her locker which is next to mine. "Hey Ally! Hey Austin!" She greets all cheery. It makes me sick.

"Hey Tilly!" We greet back with fake enthusiasm. "What's up?" Austin asks since I really don't want to talk to her.

"Not much." She replies with a huge smile on her face. Man, I would love to just slap the smile right off her face.

"Cool." Austin replies. "So are you busy?" He asks.

"Uh, no. Why?" She asks with a smile plastered on her face. Please, can someone strangle her?

"We were just wondering if you wanted to hangout with us, Trish and Dez."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Cool, so how about you meet us at the mall in an hour. We'll be at Mini's."

"Sounds good. See you guys soon." And with that she walks away.

"See, that wasn't so hard." Austin says. Instead of saying anything, I punch my locker. "Feel better?"

"Nope." I reply firmly. "I hate her with a passion and this plan isn't really my cup of tea."

"Listen to me." He puts his hands on my shoulder forcing me to look at him. "I know the whole being friends with Tilly isn't something you want to do, but it's the only way to get proof that she killed Monica."

"I know but I don't know if I can handle hanging out with her. I might snap and do something I regret." He sighs and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"Well that's why me, Trish, and Dez are part of this plan. We're gonna make sure you stay calm and act normal."

"Normal is not in my vocabulary seeing as how I'm not normal."

"Then maybe that's why I like you so much." I grin.

"I guess I like you to." He smirks before leaning in and kissing me. I swear I could kiss him all day.

"Let's go drop off our stuff at my house and then we'll head to the mall." Austin says before grabbing my hand and intertwining with his. I nod as we walk out of the school.

When we get to his house, Arianna literally crashes into Austin causing him to stumble back a little. "Someone's excited to see me." Austin says before picking up Arianna.

"I missed you Austy!" She wraps her arms around his neck giving him a tight hug. That's so adorable.

"I wasn't gone that long kiddo." He replies letting out a small laugh.

"I know but I still missed you."

"Well I missed you to."

Austin puts her down and she looks up at me. "Hi Ally." She greets with a huge smile on her face. Why does she have to be so adorable!?

"Hi Arianna."

We put our stuff in his kitchen before making our way towards the door. "Where are you guys going?" Arianna asks sadly.

"We're going to the mall Ari." Austin tells her.

"Can I come?" She asks with such happiness in her voice. God I love this kid. She's so cute.

"Not this time Ari, but maybe next time, okay?"

"Okay." She runs into the living room and resumes watching TV.

"Let's get this over with." I mumble as we walk out of the house.

When we get to the mall, we head over to Mini's to find Trish and Dez. I guess Tilly isn't here yet. "Hey guys." We greet as we take our seats.

"Hey." They greet back. "So quick question." Trish says.

"What?" I ask.

"How is becoming friends with Tilly gonna help us find proof that she killed Monica?"

"Well the closer we get to her, the closer we get to any secrets she may have. Like if she is the type of person to hold a grudge or if she's someone who could be really violent."

"I think we covered the fact that she can be violent." Dez points out. We nod in agreement.

"And if we ever hangout at her house, we can snoop around and look for proof." Austin explains.

"Good point." Trish says.

"Hey guys!" And the torture begins. Can someone please shoot me.

"Hey Tilly!" We all greet with fake enthusiasm. Good thing she's oblivious.

"So guys, what do you want to do?" She asks all perky. God I want to hit her.

"Well we thought we could just sit here and get to know you better." Good thinking Austin.

"Okay, sure! What do you guys want to know?" Stop being all perky you murderer.

"Um," I start. I wish I could ask, 'why the hell did you kill my sister?' but I can't really do that. "Where are you from?"

"New York." Maybe that's how she knew Monica. I mean she didn't kill her for no reason, right?

"Do you know Monica Diamond?" Dez! Why would you ask that!? I swear if he ruins our plan I might have to beat him up. Wow I'm violent today.

She seems to freeze up but tries to act normal. "Uh, yeah I do...I mean I did. S-she was my friend when I lived in New York. It's such a shame that she died." I will literally kill you if you keep acting all innocent. God I just want to scream at her. "Look, can we not talk about her? It's still a sore subject." I bet it is you bitch.

"Oh, sorry." Austin apologizes but not really meaning it.

"It's fine. So Austin, congrats on the record deal!"

"Thanks." He replies putting on a fake smile. Again, she's oblivious.

"So Tilly, why'd you move to Miami?" Trish asks.

Again she freezes up. "Oh you know, parents wanted to move somewhere safer." Bullshit and you know it. She looks at her watch and I have a feeling I know what she's gonna do. "Look guys, I know I just got here but I have to go. I forgot I have to...cook dinner." Bad liar. And that's coming from me since I'm probably the worst liar in the world.

"That's fine. I guess we'll see you in school tomorrow." Austin says.

"Alright, later guys." We wave goodbye as she gets up and leaves. One we know she's out of earshot, I turn to Dez. "What the hell Dez!?"

"What?" He asks confused.

"Why would you ask her if she knows Monica?" Trish asks in her angry voice.

"Because we needed to know and now we do."

"But you could've...you know what? Never mind." Trish says obviously knowing she wouldn't be able to get through to him.

"Alright, speaking of Monica, did you guys notice how Tilly froze when we mentioned her?" Austin asks and we all nod.

"We're one step closer to busting her ass." I say.

"We just have to keep dropping subtle hints about Monica." Trish explains.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." I start. "I think the more we mention her, the more Tilly will suspect something."

"So what, we just gain her trust and go from there?"

"Pretty much."

"I hope this plan works." Dez says.

"I think we all do." Austin says.

My phone starts ringing and I take a quick glance at the Caller I.D. to see that it's my dad.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Ally. Could you do me a favor?" Favor means he wants me to watch the store.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Could you watch the store until closing?" Told you.

"Uh, sure. I'm already in the mall so I'll be right there."

"Okay, thank you sweetie."

"You're welcome." I hang up and turn to the guys. "Wanna come with me to Sonic Boom? I have to watch the store."

"Sure, I don't have anything else to do." Trish replies.

"What, you're not going to look for a job?" I ask jokingly.

"Not today, but most likely tomorrow." Oh Trish.

We walked into Sonic Boom and lucky for me, it was empty. I really didn't want to watch the store, but I can't tell my dad that. Maybe I could close up early?

"So what time is closing exactly?" Trish asks.

"Nine, but I might close up early since the store's empty. But you guys don't have to stay here the entire time. You can go home whenever you want."

Austin walks over and wraps his arms around me from behind. "I'd rather be here with you." He says and kisses my cheek.

"Get a room you two." Trish says which earns her a glare from me and Austin. "You know what, me and Dez will be upstairs in the practice room. Let's go Dez." She grabs his hand and drags him upstairs.

"Try not to kill each other up there!" I yell.

"No promises!" Trish yells back. She closes the door and I get slightly nervous.

"You don't think she's gonna kill him, right?" I ask Austin half serious, half joking. He shrugs.

"So what are you doing this weekend?"

"Most likely hanging out with you."

He grins. "I like that answer."

"I thought you might." He leans in and crashes his lips onto mine. We kiss for a few seconds before pulling away. "You know I think I'm gonna close up the shop since it's still empty."

"Sounds good to me. Trish! Dez!" He yells. The door opens revealing a frightened Dez and a happy Trish.

"Trish, what did you do to him?" I ask.

"Oh you know, the usual."

"So you threatened him because he was getting on your nerves." It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yup." She replies.

"You okay buddy?" Austin asks Dez.

"I'm fine, just please never leave me in a room alone with Trish ever again."

"Sure thing Dez." Austin says trying to suppress his laughter.

"I think I'm gonna have nightmares." He mumbles.

"You'll be fine Dez. Trish won't actually do anything to you, right Trish?" I ask my best friend while sending her a glare.

"Don't worry Dez, I won't do anything." Dez beams. "Maybe." She mumbles. I send her another glare. "Fine, I really won't do anything."

"Good."

We walk out of Sonic Boom and I lock up before we continue walking. "Alright, what now?" I ask.

"I think I'm gonna head home." Trish says.

"Me to." Dez adds.

"Alright, well we'll see you guys tomorrow." Austin says before dragging me away.

"Well someone's anxious to get home."

"You know it. Besides, we have to work on the songs."

"Right, I forgot."

"Did those words just come out of Ally Dawson's mouth?" He asks sarcastically. I giggle.

"Yes they did. And I guess the whole Tilly situation is making me a bit forgetful. Sorry Austin."

"Don't worry about it Als. I know you're under a lot of stress because of Tilly, but try not to think about her when you don't have to."

"I'll try."

When we walked into Austin's house, we found Jamie, Mimi, and Arianna in the living room watching TV. "Hey guys." Austin greets.

"Hey you two." Mimi greets back. "Where were you guys?"

"Mall." Austin's replies. We grab our stuff from the kitchen before heading upstairs.

"Alright, let's work on the songs." I say as we walk into his room. "How many do we have so far?" Austin asks as he collapses on his bed.

I take out my songbook and start looking through our songs. "We have about four."

"So we need eight more. We can do this." I nod in agreement.

"So do you want to write a fun and upbeat song, a slow and meaningful song, a-"

"How about a love song?" Austin asks cutting me off.

"Really?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't expecting you to want to write a love song."

"Well I am so let's get started." I laugh as he gets off the bed and grabs his guitar.

We spend the next few hours working on the song and when we're finally finished, we're both ecstatic. The song's called _If I Can't Be With You_ and I have to say this song is one of my favorites. When Austin said he wanted to write a love song, he wasn't kidding.

"What time is it?" I ask Austin as we collapse onto his bed.

"Almost ten."

"I guess I better get going then."

"You don't have to. Just stay over."

"As much as I would love that, I can't. Besides, I'm pretty sure Jamie and Arianna want to go to sleep and we're in their room."

"It's still my room, they're just using it until they leave."

"I know but still." I get off his bed and grab my stuff. "Walk me out?"

"Sure." We head downstairs to see Arianna sleeping on top of Jamie. She see's us and carefully gets up so she doesn't wake up Arianna. "About time." She whispers.

"Sorry." We whisper back. I'm assuming that Mike and Mimi are already in bed since they're not down here. Once Jamie takes Arianna upstairs, me and Austin are left alone.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I tell him.

"Yup." He wraps his arms around my waist as mine go around his neck. He places a soft kiss on my lips and I immediately kiss back.

"Okay, I really have to go." I say against his lips. He pulls away and he stares at me with his puppy dog eyes. "Those aren't going to work on me."

"Couldn't hurt to try." He smirks and I playfully smack his arm.

"Goodnight." I peck his cheek.

"Night Als." I walk out of his house and run to mine. Even though we're neighbors, I hate being outside and alone at night. And with Tilly around, I don't really feel safe anymore. I know Austin told me not to think about Tilly when I don't have to, but I can't help it. And my visions of my death aren't helping either.

I walk into my house to see my parents in the living room. Uh oh. "Hey guys."

"Ally, you're late." My mom scolds.

"I know, but me and Austin were working on a song and we lost track of time."

"Just please don't be late again." My dad tells me while I just nod.

"I won't, don't worry. I'm going to bed."

"Night Ally." They say simultaneously as I head upstairs to my room.

I change into my pajamas, brush my teeth, and jump into bed. As soon as my face hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

As soon as my alarm goes off, I hit it so hard that I'm surprised it didn't break. I get out of bed and when my feet hit the ground, it feels wet. I look down and try my hardest not to scream.

In what looked like fake blood, _Watch your back!_ was written. I just have one thing to say.

HOW THE HELL DID TILLY GET IN MY ROOM!?


	13. Chapter 13

**Ally POV**

After the incident this morning, I made sure to clean up all the fake blood that was on my floor so my parents wouldn't find out. I still haven't told them about Tilly killing Monica and I don't plan to. I don't want them to get involved in this whole mess especially if there's a possibility of them getting hurt.

Austin texted me saying he was coming to school late and let's just say I was not happy. I wouldn't care about him being late if the whole fake blood incident didn't happen, but it did. It really freaked me out and now I'm jumpy as hell. When I got to school, I swear I would jump anytime a locker was slammed shut.

"Hey Ally!" I jump at the sound of Trish's voice as she approaches my locker. "Someone's jumpy." She points out.

"You have no idea."

"What's going on?" She asks with a hint of confusion in her voice. I shut my locker, grab her wrist, and drag her to the bathroom. I look under every stall to make sure no one's in here. "Okay seriously, Ally, what's going on?"

"I woke up this morning to find _Watch Your Back_ written in fake blood on my floor." Her eyes widen.

"S-so Tilly was in your room!?" I nod. "Ally, this is getting serious. You have to call the cops."

"But I have no proof that she was in my room. And besides, I cleaned up all the fake blood, so we're gonna still have to follow through with our plan."

"I hope we find proof soon because I'm starting to get really worried. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Trust me, neither do I. But I'm really freaked out right now. Every little sound makes me jump."

"Maybe you should go home and relax. Try to take your mind off Tilly."

I shake my head rapidly. "I can't go home. Not when I know she was in my house."

"Then where are you gonna go exactly?"

"I'll ask Austin if I can stay at his house for a couple of days."

"What are your parents gonna say about that?"

"I'll tell them we're gonna be working on the songs and that it's easier if I just stay there." Trish was about to say something when the bathroom door opened. "Come on, class is gonna start soon." I tell her as we walk out of the bathroom. "I'll see you at lunch Trish." I tell her as we part ways. I head to class and take my seat next to Austin's empty desk. I hope he's not gonna be too late because I really need him right now.

The period was halfway through when Austin finally arrived. He gave Mr. Young his late pass and took his seat next to me. I would've leaped into his arms if we weren't in class. Once the bell rung, I couldn't help but jump in fear.

"Als, you okay?" Austin asks as we get out of our seats.

"Uh, not really. I need to talk to you but not here."

"Does it have something to do with _that girl_?" I nod. "We'll talk during lunch, okay?"

"Okay." He kisses the top of my head before grabbing my hand and intertwining it with his.

When we got to Music Class, we took our seats and let's just say that's all I remember. The next thing I know I'm in the cafeteria. All I can think about is the fake blood incident and the fact that Tilly was actually in my room.

"Ally!" Austin yells snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Geez, we were trying to get your attention for five minutes." Trish explains. Damn, I really zoned out.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about what happened this morning." I tell her and then realize she's the only one that knows what happened.

"What happened?" Austin asks firmly but I hear the panic in his voice.

"Well, uh," I couldn't seem to get the words out. I was still freaked out and talking about it doesn't help.

"Do you want me to tell him?" Trish asks. I nod. Since I didn't want to be there when she told him, I run out of the cafeteria.

**Austin POV**

"Okay, what the hell happened this morning that got Ally all freaked?" I ask but it came out as demanding.

"Ally woke up this morning to find _Watch Your Back_ written in fake blood." Trish explains. My jaw practically dropped to the floor and so did Dez's.

"Tilly was in her room?" Dez asks. Trish nods.

"I swear I could kill that girl."

"Don't do anything stupid Austin. Just go find Ally and make sure she's alright." Trish tells me. I walk out of the cafeteria to find Ally on the floor, leaning against the wall hugging her knee's up to her chest. I walk over and lean against the wall sitting next to her.

"Hey." She says softly without looking up.

"Ally, look at me." She looks up and I see that her face is stained with tears. "Als, stop crying." I tell her softly. She wipes away the tears and takes in a few deep breathes.

"I'm scared Austin." She whispers. "I'm scared that my visions are going to happen and I'm going to die."

"Ally, you are not going to die." I reply sternly. "I am going to make sure that your visions don't come true."

"How? Tilly is dangerous and she's capable of murder. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

"I promise you nothing, will happen to me."

"I just don't know what to do anymore. This whole situation is so fucked up."

"I know, but you have to believe that everything will turn out alright."

She takes in a deep breath and stands up. I do the same and wrap her in a hug. "I promise you everything will be okay." I whisper to her. I feel her nod before pulling away from the hug.

She gives me a quick kiss and says, "Thank you."

"No problem."

"I just have a quick question."

"You want to stay at my house for a couple of nights?"

"You know me way too well."

I smirk. "I guess I'm just an amazing boyfriend."

"I swear you ego just gets bigger and bigger." She laughs. "But you're not wrong."

I lean my forehead against hers. "And just letting you know, you're an amazing girlfriend."

"I know."

"Oh, now who has a big ego?"

"Still you." She smirks and starts walking towards the cafeteria.

**Ally POV**

After my talk with Austin, I felt a lot better. I mean I'm still freaked out but not as much.

"Alright, so you don't mind sleeping in the living room since my room is occupied?" Austin asks for like the fourth time as we walk into his house.

"Austin, I already told you it's fine. Besides, you said you have an inflatable mattress and those are pretty comfortable."

"Just making sure." He says putting his hands up in defense. I kiss his cheek to calm him down.

"So where's Jamie and Arianna?"

"I think Jamie took Ari out for the day."

"Can I just say that Ari is the cutest little girl that I've ever seen."

"She really is."

"I just have a quick question."

"What?"

"Where's Ari's dad? And you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"No it's fine. Ari's dad was out of the picture once he found out Jamie was pregnant. She was eighteen when she found out she was pregnant and the dad was nineteen. He didn't want to be a teen dad so he left."

"So Jamie's only 22?"

"Yup."

"Wow, I never would've guessed."

"Well she does look older for her age."

I toss my stuff on the floor next to the couch before taking a seat. "You know we should something tonight." Austin suggests taking a seat next to me.

"What do you want to do?"

"I thought we could go out for dinner or something?"

"Are you asking me out on a date?" I ask smirking.

"Yes I am." He kisses my cheek. "Besides, we've been dating for three weeks and we haven't gone out on a first date yet."

"I guess the whole Tilly situation and writing the songs for your album took up all of our time."

"That's exactly why I want to take you out tonight. And since it's Friday, we don't have to worry about school tomorrow."

"Good point. So where are we going to go so I know what to wear."

"It's a surprise."

"Come on Austin!" I exclaim while playfully slapping his chest. "You know I hate surprises."

He smirks. "I know, but I think you're going to like this surprise."

"You've been planning this date for a few days, haven't you?"

"Maybe."

"Well then what should I wear?"

"Just wear something casual." I nod as he wraps his arm around me bringing me closer to him.

"Austy!" We hear Arianna yell as the front door opens. She runs into the living room and jumps onto Austin's lap.

"Hey Ari!"

"Hey guys." Jamie greets as she walks into the kitchen.

"Hey." We greet back.

"Austy, let's play." Ari says getting really excited.

"I would love to Ari, but me and Ally have to go soon."

"Where are you going?"

"It's a surprise so I can't say anything."

"But you guys went out yesterday. Please stay." She starts pouting and I have a feeling Austin is gonna give in. I know I am.

He turns to me. "Tomorrow night?" I nod. "Alright Ari, looks like we can play."

"Yay!" She squeals, jumps off his lap and runs upstairs.

"Are you okay with moving our date to tomorrow night?" He asks.

"I'm fine with it."

"I just couldn't say no to Ari."

I laugh. "Believe me, I knew you were going to crack once she started pouting."

"Well duh! No one can say no to her when she starts pouting."

"I beg to differ." Jamie interrupts. "I learned to say no to her even when she pouts." We both start laughing at her comment. "So I'm guessing your saying the night Ally?"

"Yeah."

"Austin, you can take your room back if you want."

"Jamie, I told you it's fine. We have the air mattress so we're all good."

"Alright, but no funny business."

"Jamie!" We both exclaim. She starts cracking up while me and Austin are blushing from embarrassment. At least Austin's parents aren't here to witness our embarrassment.

"You two should've seen your faces." She says in between laughs. "Priceless."

"Shut up Jamie!"

"Relax Austin. I was only kidding."

"Very funny." He mumbles hiding his face in the crook of my neck.

"I'll be upstairs." Jamie says running off.

Now there's just awkward silence. "Als?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we forget that conversation ever happened?"

"Absolutely."

He lifts his head so he's facing me. "Just remind me to kill Jamie later." He says causing me to laugh.

"Don't worry, we both will." I respond which causes him to laugh.

We sit in comfortable silence until my phone starts ringing. I pick it up immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hey Als."

"Hi mom, what's up?"

"Could you do me a favor?"

I sigh. "You want me to watch the store for you and dad, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Dad pulled the favor card on me yesterday."

"Oh, right." She chuckles a little. "So can you?"

"Sure, I'll be right there."

"Thanks sweetie."

"You're welcome."

I hang up and turn to Austin. "Do you really have to watch the store?" He whines.

"Yeah, but I'll see you when I come back."

"Or I could come with you."

"You really don't have to. Just stay here and play with Ari."

"Alright, but call me if you need anything."

"I will." He pulls me closer and pecks my lips. "Later Austy!" I exclaim running out the door.

I'm pretty sure he mumbled something after I called him Austy, but I couldn't make out what he said.

It takes me ten minutes to get to Sonic Boom and there's just one thought that comes to mind.

Why the hell am I always watching the store? I mean my parents own the store but I feel like I'm running it.

When I walk in I go straight to the counter and wait for customers. About fifteen minutes pass when all of a sudden the power goes out.

"Well that's weird." I mutter to myself.

"You think power outages are weird?" I jump when I hear that voice. I slowly turn around to come face to face with the one and only...Tilly.

"W-what are you doing here Tilly?" I ask nervously. "I didn't see you come in." I quickly take out my phone from my back pocket without her noticing.

"I've been here for a while. I was just waiting for you to come in."

"Um, why? N-not that I don't want you here." Except I do want you out of here.

"You can stop pretending Ally."

"W-what are you talking about?" I start texting Austin behind my back. Good thing I know how to use my phone without actually looking at it.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." She comes closer to me. "You know that I'm the one who killed Monica."

I'm frozen in my spot. But I feel the anger building up and I know I'm gonna explode. "Aren't you going to say anything?" She asks smirking.

That's it. "You know what bitch!? Yeah, I do know that you killed Monica and I swear that you will pay."

"You won't be able to do anything once you're dead." She reaches behind her back and pulls out a gun.

Austin, please hurry.

**Austin POV**

"Ari, can we please stop playing with dolls?" I beg my four year old cousin.

"You're not having fun?" She asks starting to pout. Crap.

"Of course I am, but how about we take a break?"

"Okay!" She jumps off my bed and runs downstairs. I was about to walk out when I felt my phone vibrate.

I look at my phone to see that I have a text from Ally.

I open it up and immediately my heart stops.

_Help-Ally_

I bolt downstairs and crash into Jamie in the process. "Whoa, Austin slow down."

"I can't."

"What's going on?" She asks with panic in her voice.

"Ally's in trouble. Look, I don't have time to explain, just call the cops and tell them to go to Sonic Boom."

I didn't wait for a response, I just ran out of the house.

The only thing going through my mind right now is Ally. I don't know what I would do if I lost her.

When I got to Sonic Boom, I looked inside to see Tilly holding a gun and she's aiming it at Ally. I try opening the door but it's locked.

"Tilly!" I yell hoping she hears me. She looks at me and smirks. "Let Ally go!" She shakes her head no. She turns Ally around so that she's holding the gun to her back. I can see the fear in her eyes and that just breaks my heart.

I keep trying to open the door but it won't budge. What happens next makes my blood boil and my heart stop. Tilly's gun goes off and Ally falls to the floor. Tilly runs out of the store and I'm too much in shock to go after her.

In that moment everything happens in slow motion. The police arrive and I see their lips moving so I know they must be talking but I can't hear anything. They break the door down and immediately run over to Ally, paramedics following behind.

"Son!" One of the cops yells snapping me out of my thought or more like nightmare. "Can you tell me what happened?" He asks firmly but calm.

"Tilly Thompson happened." I respond with venom in my voice. I watch them lift Ally onto the stretcher and start walking out. "Als!" I yell running over to her.

"Whoa there son." A cop says forcing me to stop. "Do you know her?"

"She's my girlfriend. I need to be with her."

"Is their room in the ambulance?" He asks one of the paramedics. He nods. "Go on ahead..." He trails off since he doesn't know my name.

"Austin Moon." He nods letting me go. I watch them lift the stretcher into the ambulance before I get in.

I sit wherever there's room and grab Ally's hand. "You'll be okay Als, I promise." I can practically feel the stares I'm getting from the paramedic that's in the back with us and I don't care. Any tears I was holding back fall. All I can do is pray and hope that Ally makes it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Austin POV**

Once we arrived at the hospital, they wheeled Ally off into surgery. Since I couldn't go with her, I stayed back and made a bunch of phone calls. I had to call Ally's parents, my parents, Trish, and Dez. I honestly don't know how to explain to our parents what happened since they don't know Tilly's the one that killed Monica.

"Austin!" I look up to see Ally's parents running towards me with my parents alongside them. "Austin, what happened to Ally? You said to come down to the hospital but you never told us what happened." Penny says panicking.

"Um, A-Ally was s-shot." The second those words left my mouth, her parents started crying and soon enough, so did mine.

"Austin, what happened!?" I hear Trish ask as she comes running towards me alongside Dez.

"Tilly happened." I reply with so much venom and hate in my voice.

"W-who's Tilly?" Lester asks calming down a little.

"Austin, I think they should know." Dez points out. I nod.

"Um, T-Tilly was the one who killed Monica." The looks on our parents faces are indescribable. They look like they're shocked, angry, sad and depressed. "Trish, can you please explain to them everything? I need some air." She nods and I walk out of the hospital.

There were a couple of benches outside the entrance so I took a seat and started crying. I tried to hold in my tears as much as possible but it's too damn hard. I hold my head in my hands trying to calm myself down.

"Austin Moon?" I lift my head to see the cop I talked to back at Sonic Boom. "Yes." I answer weakly.

"I'm officer Smith and I need to ask you some questions pertaining to the shooting." I nod letting him know he can continue. "How did the victim know the shooter?"

"Please don't call Ally the victim." I ask softly.

"Sorry. I how did Ally know the shooter."

"T-the shooter, also known as Tilly Thompson was the one who killed Monica Diamond."

"Are you referring to the girl who's body was found in the abandoned warehouse." I nod. "Do you have any evidence that Tilly was the one who killed Monica?"

"You would have to talk to Ally about that." He nods and I stand up. "D-do you have other officers looking for Tilly?"

"Yes, we sent out an APB. Don't worry Mr. Moon, she won't get away with shooting your girlfriend." I cringe at the word 'shooting.'

"Is it alright if I head back inside?"

"Of course. But I'll be back to speak to your girlfriend about the evidence she has against Tilly."

"Thank you." I head back inside and make my way to the waiting room where Trish and Dez are. "Where are my parents and Ally's parents?"

"They went to the cafeteria to get something to eat." Dez explains.

Trish is just sitting and she looks so depressed. "Trish, are you okay?" I know it's a stupid question but I don't know what else to do.

She shakes her head no and I just wrap her in a hug. She starts crying and so do I. "What if Ally doesn't make it?" She asks as she pulls away from the hug.

"Don't say that Trish." Dez says. "Ally's strong and she's a fighter."

She nods letting his words comfort her. "I just can't believe Tilly shot her."

"None of us can." I interject. "But we shouldn't talk about her right now. We need to focus on Ally and pray that she'll be alright."

Four hours passed when the Doctor finally came out. "Are you Miss Dawson's family?"

We all stand up and Penny speaks up. "Yes, how's Ally?"

"Well I can tell you right now that it's a miracle she's alive. The bullet missed all her vital organs."

"So she's going to be okay?" Lester asks.

"She should make a full recovery, but it will take some time."

"Can we see her?" Penny asks.

"Well she's still unconscious, but I suppose she can have some visitors. But only two at a time. She's in room 325."

"Thank you Doctor."

Penny and Lester left to go visit Ally, Trish and Dez went to the cafeteria, and I was stuck in the waiting room with my parents.

I collapse onto the chair and bury my head in my hands. "She'll be alright Austin." My mom assures me. "You heard the Doctor, she'll make a full recovery."

"She'll be fine physically, but what about mentally?"

"What are you talking about?" My dad asks obviously confused.

"Did Trish explain to you about Ally's ability?" They nod. "Well she would have these visions and in these visions she would get shot. They would freak her out to the point where she would cry. And now because she actually got shot, I don't know how she'll cope."

"The only way she'll get through this, is if you stay by her side. I can tell you right now that you're the most important person in her life."

"Well she's the most important person in my life. I-I love her."

Their eyes widen and then my dad pats me on the back. "We know you do son. We see the way you look at her and she looks at you the same way. She loves you too."

After what felt like hours, it was my turn to see Ally. When I walked into her room, I felt like crying. I hate seeing Ally lie helplessly on a hospital bed.

I take a seat next to her bed and grab her hand. "Als, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I should've been with you to protect you from Tilly." I let a few tears fall before continuing. "You have to wake up Als. I can't imagine my life without you and I don't want to imagine that. A life without you is a life that I don't want to live in." I take in a shaky breath. "I love you so much Ally. You honestly don't know how much I love you." I lean down and plant a kiss on her forehead.

"A-Austin?" Ally whispers and then her eyes slowly open.

"Ally, you're awake!" She smiles weakly and I'm grinning ear to ear. "How are you feeling?"

"Let's just say that I've been better."

"Do you want me to get the Doctor?"

"No, I'm fine. Just don't leave me."

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Oh, and Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." She smiles and I can't help but do the same. I lean down and plan a soft kiss on her lips. "I know I'm going to regret asking you this, but what happened to Tilly?"

"Als, I don't think you should worry about her right now. You should focus on your recovery."

"Please Austin, I need to know."

I sigh in defeat. "She fled the scene after she...well, you know."

"So a psycho killer who wants me dead is on the loose? That's just great." She replies sarcastically.

"Ally, don't worry about her. The police put out an APB so they're looking for her."

"I know, you're right."

"And um, just letting you know, our parents know everything."

Her eyes widen. "Everything?" I nod. "How did they take it?"

"I don't know. I let Trish explain everything to them while I was outside getting some air."

"I'm sorry."

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. "What are you sorry about?"

"That I dragged you into my crazy life. I basically put your life in danger once the whole Monica situation started."

"Allyson Marie Dawson, you listen to me right now. You did not put my life in danger and you didn't drag me into your crazy life. Okay?"

"Okay." She pauses. "How do you know my middle name?"

"I have my ways." I reply smirking.

"Asked my parents?"

"Yup." She starts laughing then winces. "Try not to laugh."

"Don't make me laugh then." She retorts grinning.

"Okay, I should mention one more thing so you won't freak out later."

"Oh god. What?"

"Well I told one of the cops that we had evidence against Tilly that proves she killed Monica, and let's just say he's gonna come and talk to you later."

"B-but I don't actually have evidence. I talked to Monica who told me and that's not really evidence considering Monica's dead."

"Well then you're just going to have to tell him that."

"He would never believe me. He's gonna think I'm crazy."

"No he won't. I think he'll believe you considering that Tilly's the one that shot you." She cringes at that word. "Sorry."

"It's fine. So do you know how long I'll have to stay here?"

"Probably for a while. You have to heal completely before you can get released."

"But I hate hospitals." She whines. I chuckle.

"I know you do, but you're here so you can fully recover."

"I might recover physically, but mentally I'm not so sure."

"I figured. But I promise you that I'll be by your side through this whole thing. You won't be alone Als."

"Thanks Austin." I lean in and give her another kiss. She smiles against my lips and I do the same.

"How about I go tell everyone you're awake?"

"Sure, but hurry back."

"I will, don't worry." I stand up and kiss her forehead.

**Ally POV**

Once Austin left, there was a knock on the door. It couldn't be my parents since they don't know I'm awake yet. "Come in!"

An officer walks in and I know that it's time to explain everything to him. "Hello Miss Dawson, I'm Officer Smith. How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, considering..." I trail off.

"That's exactly why I came here to talk to you. Mr. Moon says you have evidence against your shooter that claims she's the one who killed Monica Diamond."

"Yes sir, I do." He takes a seat next to me and I start explaining everything. He seems skeptical at first and I understand why. I mean I'm telling him that I have the ability to talk to ghosts.

After what felt like forever, Officer Smith walks out and my family, which includes Austin's parents, Trish and Dez, come rushing in.

"Hi honey, how are you feeling?" My mom asks.

"I'm okay."

"So you told the Officer everything?" My dad asks. I nod.

"Let's just hope this whole situation ends soon."

Silence takes over the room and I don't like it. I decide to break it. "So how long do I have to stay here?"

"Well we talked to the Doctor and he said that you should stay here for a week and then rest at home for another week." My mom explains.

"I don't want to be stuck in the hospital for a week." I complain while everyone laughs.

"Sorry Als, but you don't really have a choice." Austin says and I roll my eyes.

"Ally, I think we're gonna head home. Are you gonna be alright?" My mom asks.

"I'll be fine mom. Don't worry about me."

"Alright, well if you need anything just call." I nod.

"We're gonna head home as well Ally." Mimi says.

"Okay, but thanks for visiting."

My parents along with Austin's parents leave the room leaving me alone with Austin, Dez, and Trish.

"I'm so happy that you're okay." Trish says carefully engulfing me in a hug. "We were so worried about you."

"Well I'm okay. I mean I would feel better if Tilly was in jail right now."

"Ally, I thought I told you not to talk about her right now." Austin tells me.

"Sorry, but I can't help it. It's her fault that I'm in the hospital to begin with."

"Believe me Als, we know. But if you constantly think about Tilly then you're going to go crazy."

"Fine, I'll stop.'

"So I know this might not be a good time to bring this up, but how many songs do you guys have for Austin's album?" Trish asks.

"Uh, I think five. So we need seven more by the end of next month."

"Maybe I should call Jimmy and ask him for more time?" Austin suggests.

"No Austin, don't. I'll be able to write the songs in time."

"Are you sure Als? I mean I'm sure Jimmy will understand if I ask him for more time."

"No it's fine. I'll be able to get them done. Besides, if I'm gonna be stuck in bed for basically two weeks, I might as well keep myself busy."

"Alright, but don't stress yourself out."

"I won't."

"As much as I would love to stay and talk to you Ally, my parents want me home." Trish says looking sad.

"Don't worry about it Trish. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"You bet." She gives me another hug before walking out.

"I better go to Ally." Dez says. "I have to feed my horse."

"You have a horse?" I ask. I look over at Austin who mouths 'No he doesn't.'

"Well duh! Who doesn't have a horse."

I laugh which makes me wince in pain. "What did I tell you about laughing." Austin says and I stick my tongue out at him.

Dez gives me a quick hug and does his handshake with Austin before walking out. I pat the spot next to me signaling him to lay down with me. He obeys and carefully lie's down. He wraps his arm around me bringing me closer to him.

"You're not gonna leave, are you?" I ask.

"Not if you don't want me to."

"Well I don't, so I guess your staying." He kisses the top of my head.

"I'm so happy that you're gonna be okay. You have no idea how much it killed me to see Tilly hurt you."

"I'm just glad that I was able to text you without Tilly knowing. I was so scared and I really thought I was going to die." I start tearing up but Austin brings me closer to try and calm me down.

"I don't know what I would've done if I didn't get to you in time."

"Well you did, so thank you."

"Technically Jamie called the cops."

"Then I'll thank her to when I get outta here."

"Speaking of Jamie, I have some good news."

"What?"

"Well my parents told me that Jamie and Arianna are moving to Miami. They're looking for a place close to our house."

"That's awesome Austin! You must be happy about that."

"I'm ecstatic about that. I love having them here and the fact that they're moving here is awesome."

"Is there any specific reason they're moving to Miami?"

"I think they wanted to be closer to us."

"What about her parents?"

"Jamie and her parents aren't exactly on good terms. They thought it was a mistake that Jamie had Arianna at such a young age."

"That's a bit harsh."

"Yeah, but what's even harsher is the fact that they kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant."

"Where'd she go?"

"She actually stayed with us until she got on her feet. Then she moved back to New York."

"That was nice of your parents to let her stay with you guys."

"Well they treat her like she was their own."

"You're parents are really great, you know that?"

"Believe me, I know." He responds laughing a little.

"So I guess we're not going on that date tomorrow night?"

"We're not doing anything until I know you're fully recovered. I can't risk you getting hurt again."

"I think once Tilly's out of the picture, I don't have to worry about getting hurt."

"I still can't believe she shot you."

"Austin, let's stop talking about her. I have a feeling once I go back to school, everyone's going to be talking about the shooting, not to mention that it's probably all over the news, so let's talk about other things."

"You're right, sorry."

"So how did your parents take the news about my ability?"

"Surprisingly they took the news pretty well. I thought they were gonna freak out or they were gonna say seeing ghosts is impossible, but considering why we're in the hospital, I think that convinced them."

I nod then yawn. "Wow, I'm tired."

"Well you've had a long day. Get some rest."

"Okay, but you better not go anymore."

"Don't worry Als. I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright, love you Austin."

"I love you too Als."

I close my eyes and in a matter of minutes, I'm asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**So I have decided to continue writing this story in third person so I could write in more detail. Enjoy!**

Two weeks has passed since the incident that had landed Ally in the hospital. She feels great physically and you would never have guessed that she was shot. If someone would ask her how she felt mentally, then she wouldn't know what to say. Almost every night for the past two weeks, she would have nightmares of the incident and wake up crying. No matter how hard they tried, Ally's parents wouldn't be able to calm her down. The only person who could is Austin. He actually spent the first few nights with Ally when she returned home.

Ally hopes that her life can return to normal so she can forget about the past and focus on the future.

"Ally, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Penny, Ally's mom asks Ally for the fifth time about their trip to Hawaii.

"Mom, I already told you that this trip is for you and dad. You guys deserve to have some alone time and that won't happen if your here."

Her mom sighs and kisses the top of Ally's head. "I just worry about you. I don't want anything to happen to you while we're gone."

"Nothing's going to happen to me." Ally reassures her mother. "You have nothing to worry about. I'm a big girl."

"Me worrying about you has nothing to do with age and maturity. I'm worried about you because Tilly is still on the loose."

Ally removes herself from her seat at the kitchen table and goes over to hug her mother who is currently watching the dishes.

"I know you're worried because I'm worried to. But I can't let Tilly ruin my life. The nightmares I get because of her effect me enough."

"I promise you that the nightmares will stop soon." Penny assures her daughter.

"I hope so."

Ally removes herself from her mother and reclaims her seat at the kitchen table. "Hey mom?"

"Yeah."

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Are you pregnant!?"

"What!? No! Me and Austin haven't even...just no!"

Penny finishes doing the dishes and takes a seat at the kitchen table across from Ally. "Sorry, I guess I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

"You think?" Ally responds letting out a small chuckle. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something that has been bothering me."

"Well you can talk to me about anything sweetie."

Ally nods before continuing. "Ever since the incident, I haven't seen a single ghost."

"Maybe they're being considerate and leaving you alone for a while?"

"I highly doubt that. Ghosts are a lot of things and considerate is not one of them. I've had my run in with ghosts who could careless about me."

"What do you mean?"

Ally's eyes widen in realization of what she just said. "Uh, well-"

"Allyson Marie Dawson!" Penny cuts of Ally and when she uses her full name, you know things can't be good. "Explain to me right now what you meant and do not lie to me."

"Okay, okay." Ally takes in a shaky deep breath because she's about to explain to her mother what happened that day at the beach. "Well last month me, Austin, Dez, and Trish were at the beach when I had a confrontation with a ghost who needed my help. I turned him down and h-he didn't take no for an answer." Ally eyes starts filling with tears and she lets a few slip down her cheek. "I-I was in the water when he asked for help and when I told him no, he dragged me under the water and wouldn't let me go." Now Ally's full on crying and her mother wraps her in a hug.

"What happened next Ally?"

"I remember waking up on the shore with Austin, Dez, and Trish hovering over me. Austin had to give me CPR because I wasn't breathing." She explains through her sobs.

"Why didn't you tell me Ally?" Penny asks through her own tears.

"I didn't want to worry you and I didn't want to relieve it. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? I just can't believe you went through that alone."

"I wasn't alone. I had Austin."

"What about Dez and Trish?"

"I don't think they wanted to talk about it after it happened. But Austin helped me through it."

"He really loves you, you know?"

Ally smiles once she wipes away any remaining tears. "I know. I love him too."

Penny ends the hug and reclaims her seat across from Ally. "So are you gonna be okay while we're gone. I know it's only for a few days but I just want to make sure."

"You do realize that I've been left alone whenever you guys go away for a convention."

"You do have a point." Penny responds letting out a small laugh.

"So when do you guys leave exactly?"

"Tomorrow morning but we'll be gone by the time you wake up since it'll be early in the morning."

"Alright, but promise me that you'll have fun when you're in Hawaii. That means no worrying about me."

"I promise. But I will call you everyday."

"You're only going for like, five days."

"Ally, I'm calling you everyday. End of discussion."

"Fine, fine."

"But your father and I do have a surprise for you when we get back."

"Is it a Christmas gift?"

"Yes it is." Penny responds with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Can I have a hint?" Ally asks sweetly.

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise."

"But you know how much I hate surprises."

"Believe me sweetheart, I know. But I promise you that you will love this surprise."

"Alright, I trust you." Ally stands up and heads over to the front door. "I'm gonna head over to Austin's." She tells her mother.

"Okay, but let me know if you're gonna be staying the night."

"Will do."

Ally walks out of her house and heads over to Austin's house. Ally and Austin no longer knock or ring the doorbell whenever they want to go to each other's houses. They just let themselves in because both their families are really close.

"Hey Mimi." Ally greets as she walks into the Moon's house.

"Hi Ally." Mimi greets back. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel great actually."

"Well you look great."

"Thanks. So is Austin upstairs?"

"Where else would he be?" Mimi asks jokingly. "Head on up."

Ally nods and makes her way upstairs. She hears the strumming of a guitar coming from Austin's room and can't help but smile. She walks in and sees Austin on his bed leaning against the headboard strumming his guitar.

"Hey Als." Austin greets as he places the guitar on the floor, letting it lean against the wall.

"Hey, what's up?" Ally asks as she climbs onto his bed and sits next to him. He wraps his arm around her bringing her closer.

"Well I was bored, but now that you're here I'm less bored."

"Well I'm glad I can un-bored you." She smirks and Austin places a soft kiss on her lips.

"So how do you feel?"

"Physically or mentally?"

"Both."

"Physically I feel great. Mentally, not so much."

"So I'm guessing the nightmares haven't stopped?"

"You would be correct." She responds with a slight smirk. "But lets not talk about my nightmares or anything to do with the incident."

"That's fine by me."

"So where's Jamie and Ari?"

"They're at the house unpacking."

Jamie was able to find a house in the same neighborhood as Austin and now she'll be living only a few houses down. Ally only met, well actually got reacquainted with Jamie a month ago, but she considers Jamie a sister.

"I'm really glad that they're staying in Miami." Ally tells Austin.

"Me too. And I'm really glad that your so close with Jamie now."

"That makes two of us. It'll be good to talk to someone who's closer to my age."

"What about Trish?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love Trish. But sometimes I need someone to talk to about personal things and Trish doesn't always listen."

"What kind of personal things?" Austin asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you really want to know?"

"No, not really."

Ally lets out a small chuckle before speaking up again. "So I told my mom about what happened at the beach."

Austin's eyes widen in shock since he knew that Ally never wanted her mom to know. "What did she say?"

"She said that she was sorry that she wasn't there for me after it happened. I was honestly surprised that she wasn't mad at me."

"Why would she be mad at you? You didn't choose to drown."

"I guess I thought she would be mad at me because I didn't tell her sooner."

"I think I know why she wasn't mad."

"Why?"

"Because both of you parents kept pretty big secrets from you your entire life so they don't really have a reason to be mad at you."

"I guess."

Austin pulls Ally onto his lap letting her lean against his chest. "So when are your parents leaving for Hawaii?" Austin asks breaking the comfortable silence.

"Tomorrow morning."

"I really don't understand why you didn't want to go with them."

"Wow, you're just like my mom." Ally replies causing Austin to laugh. "I want my parents to spend some alone time together and that won't happen if I'm with them. Besides, I'd rather be here with you."

"Likewise." Austin replies places a kiss to her temple. "But while they're gone, you're staying here."

"Austin, I'm perfectly capable of being alone in my house for a few days."

"I know, but I don't want my girlfriend alone in a house while a killer is on the loose."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about her right now?"

"Sorry." He mumbles causing Ally to chuckle. "But seriously, you're staying here."

"Will your parents be alright with that?"

"Are you kidding? They love you like you're their own daughter. They'll be fine with it."

"Alright, then I guess I'm staying."

"Yes!" Austin exclaims fist pumping the air.

"You're so weird, you know that?"

"You know you love my weirdness."

"Yeah, I do." Ally replies getting a huge smile on her face.

As they sit in silence, Ally's mind wonders and she starts thinking about her other problem. As much as she doesn't want to admit it, a part of her likes seeing ghosts because she's never truly alone. Not being able to see ghosts is actually having an affect on her and she hates it.

"Ally!" Austin whisper yells snapping Ally out of her thoughts.

"Sorry Austin. I was just thinking."

"About what? I mean it had to be pretty important if you were zoned out."

"I wouldn't say it's important, it's just something that's bothering me."

"Well do you want to talk about it?"

"No, it's alright."

"Well I'm here if you want to talk."

"Thanks Austin."

"No problem Als. I love you."

"I love you too." Ally cranes her neck so she can kiss Austin. As soon as their lips connect, they can't help but smile. Every time they kiss, they feel sparks and butterflies just like it's their first kiss all over again.

"So are happy that it's finally Christmas break?" Austin asks as soon as they end their kiss.

"Absolutely. I mean I love school, but I know once we go back, all the attention is gonna be on me."

"Well just remember that you're not alone. Me, Dez, and Trish will be right by your side if anyone bugs you about Tilly."

"I'm just hoping they'll be nice enough and not mention her. Just hearing her name infuriates me."

"Then no more talking about her, alright?" Austin asks. Ally nods her head against his chest. "You know we never went on that date." Austin says causing Ally to smile.

"Well then we should change that."

"How about we go tonight?" Austin suggests. Ally removes herself from his lap and sits across from him so they're looking at each other.

"Sounds good to me. But are you going to tell me where we're going this time?" Ally asks sweetly as she gives Austin her puppy dog eyes.

Austin moves closer to her so their faces are only an inch apart. "Nope." He whispers and pecks her nose. "But I promise you that you'll like this surprise."

"Wow, you sound like my mom."

"What do you mean?"

"My mom told me that her and my dad have a surprise for me when they get back from Hawaii."

"Oh." Austin says with a slight smirk.

"You know what the surprise is, don't you?"

"Maybe." He responds as his smirk grows. "But I'm not telling you what it is so don't even try to get it out of me."

"Fine." She mumbles. "Well I guess I'll go home and get ready for our date."

"And I'll pick you up at seven, sound good?"

"Yup." Ally gives Austin a quick peck on the lips before running out of his room and heading home.

Since it's only two in the afternoon, Austin has some time before he actually has to pick up Ally. He heads downstairs to see his mother on the couch watching TV.

"Where'd Ally go and why did she run out of the house so fast?" Mimi asks slightly confused.

"She went home to get ready for our first official date."

"You guys have been dating for over a month and you still haven't taken her out on a date?"

"Well we couldn't go anywhere these past two weeks because Ally was still recovering from her gunshot wound." He cringes at the word gunshot.

"Well I know that, but I thought you guys would've gone out on a date once you two got together."

"I guess we never really thought about it when we got together."

* * *

It's currently 6:55 PM and Ally has just finished getting ready for her date with Austin. She's wearing white skinny jeans, a nice light blue blouse, and knee high boots. Her hair is nicely curled and she places a nice blue beanie on top. She decides to wear a light jacket since it's Winter, but since she lives in Miami, it's not freezing cold.

The doorbell rings signaling Austin's arrival. She opens the door to see Austin dressed in a nice pair of blue jeans, a red V-neck shirt, red high-tops, and his lucky chain.

"Hey you." Ally greets as Austin kisses her. "Aren't you going to be cold?" Ally asks.

"I don't get cold very easily. So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." She closes the door as she leaves the house.

"You look very nice by the way." Austin compliments.

"Thanks, so do you. Even though I know you're going to get cold."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that."

They walk towards Austin's car and once the get in, Austin places a blindfold around Ally's eyes so she can't see where they're going.

"Should I be scared?" Ally asks slightly laughing.

"No, I just don't want you to see where we're going." He replies as he starts driving.

The ride to their date was filled with laughter and the occasional singing.

Ally feels the car come to a stop but she doesn't dare move since she can't see. She hears her door open and feels Austin grab her hand. Ally has no clue where she's going so she lets Austin guide her.

"Okay, are you ready to take off the blindfold?" Austin asks.

"Absolutely." She removes the blindfold to see that they're in their special place. She notices a blanket and a picnic basket on the ground. There's a full moon tonight so it reflects off the water making their special place look even more amazing.

"Austin, this is amazing."

"I'd hope you like it."

"Like it? I love it." Austin grabs her hand as they sit on the blanket. "So what's in the picnic basket?"

He opens it and pulls out a jar of pickles and a box full of pancakes. "Why am I not surprised?" Ally asks jokingly.

"Don't worry. There's also some of my mom's lasagna and homemade cheesecake. I just thought we should start off with our favorite foods."

"Well that was very thoughtful of you."

After they're done eating, Austin pulls out another blanket that's packed in the picnic basket. He pulls Ally closer to him so they can lie down. He covers themselves with the blanket and Ally snuggles closer to Austin.

"This is so relaxing." Ally whispers.

"Yeah, it is." Austin whispers back. "So how did you like our first date?"

"I thought it was perfect."

"Me too." He responds as he kisses the top of her head. "I love you Als."

"I love you too, Austin."

**Sorry if the chapter was a bit boring. I just wanted it to be a filler chapter and leave out any drama. Reviews would be nice. Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

"That's so romantic!" Trish squeals.

"I know! It was the perfect date!"

Ally is currently on the phone with Trish telling her about her date with Austin that happened a few nights ago. She hasn't talked to Trish since she was released from the hospital so they had a lot of catching up to do.

"So your parents are coming back today, right?" Trish asks.

"Yeah. I wanted to pick them up from the airport, but they told me they would just take a cab back home."

"When does their plane land?"

Ally takes a quick glance at her watch before saying, "At three and it's twelve so they should be here probably by four or five."

"Are you still wondering about the surprise?"

"Yes! I hate surprises and it's killing me not knowing what it is."

"Does Austin know what it is?"

"Yes he does and he won't tell me."

"Don't worry about it Als. You'll find out today. So what are you up to?"

"Nothing really. Austin's taking a shower and I'm just relaxing on his bed. What are you doing?"

"Working."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say you were working?"

"Haha, very funny. I had no other plans today and I was not about to hangout with Dez so I decided to work."

"You know we could've hung out today."

"It's fine. We can hangout tomorrow."

"Alright." All of a sudden the Austin's bedroom door opens revealing a shirtless Austin. "Trish, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Ally."

Ally hangs up and turns her attention to Austin. "Where's your shirt?" Ally asks trying not to blush.

"You know you love it when I don't wear a shirt." He smirks and jumps onto his bed causing Ally to fall.

"Austin Monica Moon!" Ally yells while Austin bursts into laughter.

"A-are y-you o-okay?" Austin asks in between laughter. Ally stands up and sends daggers towards her boyfriend. "Sorry." He mumbles wiping away the tears that were caused by his laughter.

"That was mean." Ally says climbing back onto the bed.

"All I did was jump onto my bed. It's not my fault you're as light as a feather."

"Shut up." Austin wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. "So are you excited to see your parents today?"

"Yes, but I really want to know what the damn surprise is. Can you please just tell me?"

"Sorry Als. Not gonna happen. You're gonna have to wait until they come home."

"Whatever." She mumbles causing Austin to let out a small chuckle. "So are you gonna be with me when my parents give me my surprise?"

"You know it. I can't wait to see your face when you get it."

"Nothings going to like, jump out at me, right?"

"No, don't worry."

"Good." Ally rests her head on Austin's bare chest letting his heart beat relax her. He places a kiss at the top of her head before they both fall asleep.

* * *

"They're here! They're here!" Ally exclaims jumping up and down from her front yard. Austin is standing next to her shaking his head but laughing at his dorky girlfriend.

"Okay, you really need to stop jumping up and down." Austin says placing his hands on both her shoulders.

"Sorry." She mumbles. Ally watches her parents get out of the taxi and she runs over to them wrapping them in a hug individually.

"Someone's excited to see us." Lester points out.

"Well I missed you guys."

"And she wants to know what her surprise is." Penny says to Lester. "Should we just wait or give it to her now?"

"Now!" Ally yells causing Lester and Penny to laugh. Austin walks over and throws his arm over Ally's shoulder.

"Hi Austin." Penny greets.

"Hey, how was Hawaii?"

"It was amazing. So beautiful."

"Okay, you guys are just stalling so I don't get my surprise, right?" Ally asks losing her patience.

"Alright, we'll give it to you. Austin, cover her eyes." Lester orders politely.

"Sure thing." Austin goes behind Ally and places his hands over her eyes. "I feel like you do this to me a lot." Ally says gesturing to Austin's hands over her eyes. He laughs. Penny presses the garage door code and eagerly waits for it to open. Once it opens, Austin removes his hands so Ally can see.

"Ahhh!" She exclaims once she gets sight of her surprise. "Is that really mine?"

"Yes it is." Penny says.

Right in front of Ally is a blue, 2013 Ford Focus. She runs towards her parents and engulf them in a bone crushing hug. "I can't believe you got me a car! I don't even have my license yet."

"Well you have your permit and you're getting your license next month when you turn sixteen so we figured that you can drive the car as long as Austin is with you." Penny explains.

"Thank you guys so much!" She gives them another hug before turning to Austin. "I guess you won't be driving me around all the time anymore."

"I didn't mind driving you around." She grins and kisses Austin's cheek.

"Honey, if you don't mind, me and your father are gonna head inside and relax for a little." Penny tells her daughter.

"Sure, go ahead. Do you need help unpacking?"

"No thanks sweetheart." Penny kisses the top of Ally's head before her and Lester head inside.

"So I'm guessing you liked your surprise?" Austin asks breaking the silence.

She gives him a look that says 'are you kidding?' "Of course I like it. No, like is an understatement. I love it! I really wasn't expecting a car."

"That was kind of the point." He throws his arm over her shoulder as she wraps her arm around his waist. "What should we do now?" He asks.

"Let's go back to your room and finish the song we've been working on."

He nods. "Sounds good. Besides, once we finish this song, I'll finally be able to start recording!" Austin exclaims practically jumping for joy.

"Calm down there Moon." Ally replies with a slight chuckle. "You don't start recording for another two weeks so you still have to wait."

"Well thank you for bringing me down." Austin mumbles jokingly.

"Come on." Ally grabs Austin's hand and drags him towards his house.

* * *

It's officially Christmas morning and Ally is currently in the living room watching old Christmas movies with her parents. Austin had texted her earlier telling her that he would be over later to give her his gift which was great since she has to give him her gift.

"So Ally," Penny starts as the movie comes to an end. "How are things between you and Austin?"

"Um, things are good. Why?"

"I just wanted to know since he's your first boyfriend."

"Gee mom, I didn't know that." Ally responds sarcastically.

"I'm just saying honey. I don't want you getting hurt. And I'm not saying Austin will hurt you because he's a good kid who we've known since he was little, but still."

"Mom, you have nothing to worry about, alright? I can take care of myself."

"I know Als. But I do have one more question."

"Which is?"

"Do you see yourself having a future with Austin?"

"Like marriage?" Ally asks a bit shocked by her mothers question. She nods. "I don't know. I mean we're only teenagers but all I know is that I love him and he loves me."

"Well I'm happy for you sweetie. But if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks mom." Ally gives her mom a quick kiss on the cheek before heading upstairs to her room. She decides to take a little nap until Austin comes over.

There's a knock on the door which awakens Ally from her slumber. "Come in." She says still half asleep. The door opens revealing Austin.

"Hey Als." She gets off her bed and walks over to Austin who wraps her in a hug. "Merry Christmas." He says and gives Ally a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas." She replies sweetly.

"Are you ready for your gift?" Austin asks as they sit on Ally's bed.

"Yes!" Ally exclaims a bit to loudly. "I mean yes." She replies using a softer tone.

"Alright, close your eyes. And before you say anything, I know I make you close your eyes a bit too much." He says slightly laughing.

"I wasn't going to say anything." She says barely convincing herself. Austin chuckles as Ally closes her eyes.

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a blue box that contains a necklace. He removes it and places it around Ally's neck. "Alright, open your eyes." Austin tells her. She does as he says and looks down at her neck.

She gasps. "Austin, it's beautiful." The necklace is a treble clef and on the back of it is an engraving that says 'Ally, I love you to the Moon and back.'

"This is amazing Austin. Thank you." Ally throws her arms around Austin's neck and crashes her lips onto his. He a bit shocked at first but he kisses back almost immediately.

"Alright, are you ready for your gift?" Ally asks while Austin nods his head vigorously. "Close your eyes." He does as he's told. She gets off her bed and goes to her closet to take out his gift. "Okay, open your eyes."

His eyes widen once he see's his gift. Right in front of him is a brand new guitar. On the neck of the guitar there is an engraving that says 'Austin, you are my rock star and I love you.'

"Ally, this is awesome! Thank you." He wraps her in a hug and plants a soft kiss on her forehead. "So I'm guessing you like the gift?" She asks jokingly.

"I love it! Seriously Als, it's amazing."

"I figured you could play it when you have your first concert."

"Definitely. But who knows when that's gonna be."

A slight smirk starts forming on Ally's face and Austin can't help but raise an eyebrow. "Is there something you want to tell me?" Austin asks slightly chuckling.

"Maybe." She replies as her smirk gets larger.

"Spit it out Als!" Austin exclaims unable to hide his excitement.

"Okay, okay. You're gonna be the opening performer at the Grammy's!"

Austin's eyes widen and he starts jumping up and down like a five year old. He picks Ally up bridal style and starts spinning around. "This is amazing! I can't believe it!"

"Believe it Austin." She wraps her arms around his neck as his go around her waist. "I'm so proud of you." She goes on her tippy-toes and plants a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hey, I wouldn't even be where I am now if it weren't for you. Seriously Als, thank you. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life."

"Likewise. I love you, Austin."

"Love you too, Als." He replies as he kisses her forehead.

"And since you're gonna be performing at the Grammy's, you'll have to start rehearsing which means you get to leave school early on your rehearsal days."

"Awesome! This is the best Christmas ever!"

Ally can't help but laugh at her silly boyfriend who has the biggest smile on his face. "So when do I start rehearsing?" He asks.

"January 12th and the Grammy's are on January 26th so you have two weeks to rehearse."

"I still can't believe I'm performing at the Grammy's." Austin pulls away from the hug that they were in for a few minutes before collapsing on Ally's bed, pulling her with him so she lands on top of him. "Did you ever think our lives would turn out like this?" He asks her.

"Honestly, no. But I wouldn't change a thing." She pauses. "Actually, there would be something I would want to change."

"What would that be?" He asks even though he's almost positive he knows the answer.

"I would've wanted my parents to keep Monica instead of giving her up for adoption that way she would still be alive."

He sighs and kisses the top of her head. "Als, it's Christmas. Don't think about Monica or Tilly because then you're going to get angry and sad and I don't want to see that."

"I know, but it's hard not to think about them. I just really wish I could forget about Tilly because all she's done is cause me pain."

"I promise you once Tilly is found and arrested, all your pain will go away."

"But what if they don't find her? I mean it's been a few weeks since I was shot and they still haven't found her."

"Ally, I promise you that they will find her. The police are doing everything they can."

"I know." She whispers. "I just want all of this to be over."

"It will babe. It will."

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while but that's only because I have writer's block. I'll try to update soon but if you could leave me some ideas in your reviews or even PM me, that'd be great. And sorry that this chapter is shorter than usual.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ally was never the type of girl to hate going to school. But today was different. Today she would have to face everyone at school and she was not looking forward to it whatsoever. The news about Ally being shot by Tilly was released just hours after the event occurred so everyone knows about it. The fact that Tilly hasn't been found yet doesn't help the situation either.

Right now, she's standing right in front of the school entrance with Austin holding her hand on her right, Trish on her left and Dez...well Dez is somewhere.

"Als, don't worry, we'll be with you the whole time." Austin assures her.

"I-I know, but everyone's gonna talk about Tilly and I don't know if I can handle people talking about what she did to me."

"Listen to me." Austin says putting his hands on her shoulders forcing her to look at him. "Everyone will be talking about Tilly, but you can't let it get to you. You have to stay strong and just ignore everyone."

"Plus, if anyone bothers you, I'll beat them up." Trish adds which causes Ally to let out a small laugh.

"O-okay, let's do this."

"That's my girl." Austin whispers kissing Ally's forehead. He intertwines his fingers with hers as they walk into the building. Immediately all eyes are on her.

"Crap." Ally mutters. Austin gives her hand a reassuring squeeze as they head to Ally's locker. "You know I would feel a lot better if Tilly's locker wasn't next to mine." Ally says as she opens her locker.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that." Austin mumbles. "Maybe you should just put your stuff in my locker for now."

She takes in a deep breath. "No, it's fine." She grabs her books before closing her locker. "Ready to go to class?"

"Yeah, come on." He grabs her hand as they make their way to first period. Of course the second they walk into class, everyone stops talking and all eyes are on her once more. They take their seats and Ally tries to ignore all the stares she's getting.

"Okay everyone!" Mr. Young shouts. "Please stop staring at Miss Dawson."

_'That just makes them want to stare at me longer!'_ Ally thinks to herself.

During the entire period, Ally couldn't pay attention no matter how hard she tried. She could hear silent conversations going around the room and those conversations revolved around her being shot. When the bell finally rang signaling the end of first period, Ally couldn't seem to move. She waits until everyone leaves the room before speaking up.

"I can't do this Austin." She tells him letting a few tears fall.

He gets out of his seat and kneels down in front of her. He grabs both her hands and brings them up to his lips. "Yes you can Als." He assures her. "I know that this is hard for you, but you can't let them get to you."

"You don't understand how hard it is for me to hear people talking about Tilly shooting me. It's like I'm reliving that day all over again. And the nightmares I constantly have don't help either."

"You're still having them?" He asks. She nods. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to bother you with my problems since you're busy recording your album."

"Als, you could never bother me. I'm here for you no matter what." He stands up and pulls her in for a hug. "Ready for Music class?" Austin asks her as he pulls away from the hug.

"Y-yeah." They walk out of the classroom and head towards their next class. Ally tries her best to ignore the stares she gets as she walks through the halls which is pretty difficult but she manages.

"Good morning class!" Mrs. Powell greets as all the students take their seats. "How was everyone's break?"

All the students respond simultaneously which made it hard for Mrs. Powell to understand what they were saying. "How about we go around the room so you guys can tell me how your break was?" Mrs. Powell suggests. "How about we start with you Austin?"

"Uh, sure." He replies hesitantly. He doesn't want to mention anything about the hospital or Tilly so he has to choose his words carefully. "Well I started recording my album last week and I also found out I'm gonna be performing at the Grammy's."

"That's amazing Austin! Congrats!" Mrs. Powell tells him. "What about you Ally?" She pauses once she remembers what happened to Ally before break. "I'm so sorry, it slipped my mind."

"It's okay." She replies quietly.

"You know what? How about we just have a free period?" Mrs. Powell suggests feeling a bit guilty for bringing up the shooting. Everyone nods in agreement.

Austin turns to Ally. "You okay?" He asks softly. She nods and rests her head on his shoulder. "Maybe I should I take you home?"

"No, it's fine. I mean I know I'm basically the talk of the school right now, I just wish it wasn't because I got shot."

"I promise you it will get better." She removes her head off of Austin's shoulder so they're looking at each other.

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but we can only hope that once Tilly is found, everything will go back to normal."

"But I'm not normal. No matter how hard I try, I'm not."

"Who cares if you see ghosts." Austin says at a whisper level so no one else can hear. "That doesn't make you abnormal. It just makes you unique."

"Actually at the moment, I can't see any ghosts."

His eyes widen in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Ever since the incident, I haven't seen one ghost. It's like I lost my ability."

"Is that what bothered you the day you were at my house? The fact that you can't see ghosts?"

She nods. "I honestly don't know why it bother's me so much. I mean I always hated my ability, but now that something happened that I can't see them, I feel...I don't even know what I feel."

"Maybe there's a small part of you that actually likes the ability."

"Maybe." She sighs and starts laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Austin asks letting out a small chuckle.

"I just want to know when my life became so complicated and messed up."

"I wouldn't say your life is messed up, Als. It's just different compared to others."

"You got that right." They both let out a small laugh. They sit in their seats enjoying the silence until a scream disrupts it. Everyone in the classroom bolts out of their seats but Mrs. Powell stops them.

"Everyone stay seated." She commands. Another scream is heard and Kira Starr comes running into the classroom. "Kira, what's going on?" Austin asks standing up, walking towards her.

"Um, A-Ally, y-you might w-want to s-see this." Kira manages to get out since she's clearly freaked. Ally stands up but Austin stops her.

"Als, don't."

"I have to, Austin. If you want, you can come with me." He nods. They walk out of the classroom letting Kira be the leader. She leads them to Ally's locker.

"Oh my god."

Ally's locker has _I'm not finished_ written in fake blood, a picture of Ally stuck on her locker with a knife right through the picture.

"Kira, call 911 right now." Austin demands. Kira nods and walks away. Austin turns his attention back to Ally who's just staring at the knife.

"Austin," Ally whispers. "T-that's the knife Tilly used to k-kill Monica." She explains letting a few tears slip.

His eyes widen as he pulls her in for a hug. She sobs into his chest and he tightens his grip not wanting to let her go.

"I called the cops." Kira says as she walks over to Austin and Ally.

"Thanks Kira." Austin says quietly. Ally pulls away from the hug and turns her attention back to her locker.

"She's not gonna stop, Austin. Not until I'm dead." Ally whispers as she wipes away her remaining tears.

"Well that's not gonna happen. Not on my watch."

She tries to give him a smile, but she can't. Both her and Austin decide to go outside for some fresh air, leaving Kira alone by the locker. After a few minutes of waiting, a cop finally shows up. "Are you Kira Starr?" He asks.

"Yes sir." She greets as she shakes his hand.

"My name's Officer Smith." He introduces. "Miss Starr, why did you call? It's just that you didn't explain yourself over the phone."

"I called you because of that." She says pointing towards Ally's locker. As his eyes meet the locker, he immediately calls for backup. He walks closer to the locker and his attention goes straight towards the picture.

"Allyson Dawson." He says to himself. "Where's Miss Dawson?" He asks Kira.

"I'm right here." Ally says as she walks towards her locker with Austin right by her side. "Hi Officer Smith." Ally greets remembering the day they met at the hospital.

"Hello Ally, Austin." He greets back. He shakes Austin's hand as well as Ally's. "Now Ally," Smith starts. "Has Miss Thompson try to contact you ever since the shooting?"

"Um, no. This is the first thing she's done since then." She explains gesturing to her locker. He nods and starts writing things down on his pad.

"Officer Smith, if Tilly's still in Miami, how did you guys not catch her yet?" Austin asks obviously frustrated.

"We don't know Austin. But we will catch her." He assures him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to talk to your principal and tell him to close down the school for the rest of the day." Smith explains. He walks away leaving Austin, Ally, and Kira alone.

"Thanks for calling the cops Kira." Austin tells her.

She smiles weakly. "It was the least I can do. And Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. I honestly don't know why I was being so mean to you when you first moved here."

"It's okay. And maybe we can be friends now?"

"I'd like that." Ally gives Kira a real smile in which she returns.

"How about I take you home Als?" Austin asks. She nods. "We'll see you later Kira." They say their goodbyes and walk out of the school.

"How are you holding up?" Austin asks as he starts driving.

"I'm okay I guess. I just can't believe Tilly is in Miami and the cops haven't found her yet."

"She must have a hideout or something. But Als?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you know that knife that was stabbed through your locker is the same knife that killed Monica?"

"Um, well when I had the vision of Tilly killing Monica, I was able to see the knife before the vision ended."

"Maybe we should've told Smith that?"

"I really don't think that would help in our situation."

Austin parks his car in Ally's driveway since her parents are away for a music convention. "You're coming in, right?" Ally asks.

"Well I parked in your driveway for a reason, right?" He asks slightly laughing.

As they walk towards the front door, Ally notices the door is slightly open. "Why is the door open?" Ally asks as she looks at Austin who's eyes are the size as saucers.

"M-maybe your parents came home early?"

"No, they just left yesterday." Ally completely opens the door and as she's about to walk in, Austin grabs her hand. "What are you doing?" She asks.

"What are you doing?" He asks her raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going inside."

"Are you crazy? Als, Tilly could be in your house and I'm not letting you go inside."

"Austin, if she's in there, then I'll give her a piece of my mind. I won't let her get away from me this time. But I don't think she's in the house. Let's just go inside and check."

He sighs and nods. She gives him a quick peck on the cheek before they walk into the house. As soon as they're inside, Ally's hand flies to her mouth. "Tilly was definitely here." Austin says softly.

The entire living room is trashed and the walls are covered in fake blood. But at this point, Ally wouldn't be shocked if the fake blood turned out to be real blood. "I-I'm gonna check upstairs." Ally tells him.

"Please be careful, Als."

"I will." She walks into the kitchen and grabs a knife. "I'll just take this just in case." She says holding up the knife.

"Good idea." Austin tells her. She slowly walks upstairs and when she reaches the last step, her jaw drops. Every room is trashed and covered in fake blood just like the living room. The only room she hasn't checked yet is her room.

She slowly opens the door and she's not surprised to see that her room is trashed and covered in fake blood like the rest of the house. "This girl has some serious problems." Ally mumbles to herself.

"Hey Als!" Austin calls from downstairs. "Did you find anything!?"

"No!" She yells back. She walks out of her room and heads downstairs. She places the knife on the living room table before walking towards Austin. "Upstairs is trashed just like the rest of the house." She tells him.

"I guess we better call the cops."

"That won't be necessary." Both Austin and Ally turn around to find the source of the voice. Tilly walks out of the hall closet and Austin immediately pulls Ally closer to him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Tilly?" Ally asks as her blood boils with anger.

"I think the question is, what isn't wrong with her?" Austin tells her.

"Would you two shut the hell up!?" She takes a step closer to them. "It looks like I didn't kill you." She says to Ally.

"No, you didn't." Ally answers back. "And you won't because the cops are looking for you right now."

"Just because they're looking for me doesn't mean they'll find me. And I can guarantee that they won't find me."

"And how can you be so sure?" Austin asks.

"Because we're leaving Miami."

"We? Who's we?" Ally asks.

"The four of us."

"Four?" Austin and Ally asks simultaneously.

"Yes four. Now James!"

Before Austin and Ally have a chance to react, a needle is plunged into their necks leading them into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Come on Als, wake up!" Austin yells.

Ally's eyes flutter open and she rubs them to get rid of the blurriness. Once her vision is clear, she scans her surroundings and notices that she's in a cell. Across from her cell is Austin's cell.

"Austin," Ally whimpers. "Where are we?"

"I have no clue, but from what it looks like, I think we're in a prison and by the looks of it, I don't think it's been used in years."

"Where's Tilly?"

"I don't know. I just woke up a few minute ago."

Ally tries to stand up but ends of feeling dizzy and falls back down. "Are you okay?" Austin asks worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just dizzy. Do you have your phone?"

"No, Tilly must've taken it when that guy, James drugged us."

"Who do you think James is?"

"I have no clue, but if he's working with Tilly, he must be just as crazy as she is."

"I'm so sorry, Austin." Ally apologizes letting a few tears slip. "You're in this mess because of me and if something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

"Ally, listen to me. This is not your fault." He says firmly. "This is all Tilly's fault and she's the one to blame. Not you. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Als."

"I love you too, Austin."

"Aw, isn't that sweet." Tilly mocks walking in on their moment. "You two make me sick." She spits.

"Shut the fuck up, Tilly! And let us go!" Austin demands.

"Not gonna happen. I brought you two here for a reason."

"And what's that?"

"You two are gonna watch each other die."

**Cliffhanger! Reviews are appreciated and if I could get at least ten reviews for this chapter, that would be great. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

"W-what are you talking about?" Ally asks letting any tears she was holding back fall.

"You heard me." Tilly says proudly. "You two are gonna watch each other die."

Austin and Ally exchange worried glances before looking at Tilly. "Tilly, let Ally go and you can kill me." Austin says shocking Ally.

"No, if anything kill me and let Austin go." Ally tells Tilly. "Austin has nothing to do with this."

"That's where you're wrong Allyson. Austin was there when you found Monica's body so he's been part of this the entire time."

"Please, let him go." Ally begs.

"Nope." Tilly replies with a grin plastered on her face. "Now I'll be back tomorrow so be ready for your torture."

"Torture?" Austin and Ally ask in unison.

"What? You didn't think that I would just kill you and that'll be it, right? Oh no, you guys aren't gonna die anytime soon. Bye!" She exclaims happily before walking out.

Ally stands up holding onto the cell bars so she doesn't lose her balance. She starts shaking the bars and pulling them as hard as she can to try to get her cell opened but it's useless. "Damn it!" She exclaims. She collapses onto the cold, hard floor and leans against the wall. "I'm so sorry, Austin." She whimpers. "This is all my fault."

"Stop blaming yourself, Ally!" He yells. "This is not your fault and we're gonna get out of here."

"How? How the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

"I don't know, but we will. You just have to stay positive."

"That's kind of hard to do in this situation."

"Damn it, Ally!" He snaps. He takes in a deep breath calming himself down. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I deserved it."

"No you didn't. I just think staying positive in the situation we're in is the best option."

"I can't stay positive when I know we're gonna die."

"We are not gonna die." He says enunciating each word.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then trust me when I say that we'll be fine."

She nods. "I love you."

"I love you too, Als."

* * *

"Dez, do you know where Austin and Ally are?" Trish asks the redhead as they walk out of school.

"Yeah, Austin texted me before saying he was gonna take Ally home after the whole locker incident."

"I still can't believe Tilly was at the school and no one noticed."

"She must've been pretty sneaky." Trish nods in agreement.

"I'm gonna head over to Ally's house, wanna come?"

"You're actually letting me walk next to you?" Dez asks skeptically.

"Well normally I wouldn't, but Ally needs all her friends with her during a time like this."

"Okay!" Dez exclaims happily before skipping off.

_'He's so weird.'_ Trish thinks to herself before catching up to Dez.

When they get to her house, they notice Austin's car in her driveway and the front door open. "Why is the front door open?" Dez asks.

"They must've forgotten to close it."

When they walk into the house, their jaws are practically on the floor. "Oh my god!" Trish yells panicking.

"Austin!" Dez yells.

"Ally!" Trish yells.

No response. "Tilly has them! She definitely took them!" Trish exclaims as she starts crying. Dez himself starts crying and to Trish's surprise, he hugs her. "What are we gonna do?" Trish asks through her sobs.

"We have to call the cops." Dez whips out his phone and dials 911. He explains to them what's going on and they arrive at the house in five minutes.

"So what were you two doing here?" Officer Smith, the same officer who was at the school asks.

"We came to check on Ally since Austin took her home after the locker incident and when we got here, we noticed the door was opened so we walked in." Dez explains since Trish can't stop crying. Trish was actually surprised that Dez wasn't acting goofy or silly. But that's probably due to the fact that two of his best friends were kidnapped.

"Okay, and who's car is in the driveway?"

"Austin's."

"Where are Ally's parents?"

"They're in Philadelphia for a music convention."

"Well I'll have one of the other officers inform Ally's parents as well as Austin's. Do you have his parent's number?"

"Yeah, but you should tell them in person. They live right next door."

"Thank you. And I think you two should head home and we'll call you if we find out anything."

"Thank you officer."

Officer Smith walks away and Trish and Dez walk out of the house. "Dez?" Trish asks.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think they'll find Austin and Ally?"

"I don't know, but I sure hope so."

"Me too."

* * *

"Wake up you two!" Tilly yells happily. "It's time to begin your torture!"

Both Austin and Ally wake up and once they see Tilly, they let out groans. "Now, who should go first?" Tilly asks. "I think Ally should go first, what do you think?" She asks Ally who's just staring at her.

"I'll go first, just leave Ally alone." Austin tells Tilly. She just shakes her head vigorously. "Nope, Ally's going first." Tilly responds. She takes out a key from her back pocket and opens Ally's cell. She smiles when she sees how scared Ally is. "Are you ready to begin, Allyson?"

"Fuck off!" Ally answers back. Ally's taken aback when Tilly's hand meets Ally's cheek. "Never answer back you bitch." Tilly replies with venom in her voice.

Tilly reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffs Ally's hands to the cell bars. Austin is forced to look at Ally's back which angers him.

"Now I'm just gonna shove this into your mouth so I don't have to hear your pathetic screams." Tilly explains holding up a cloth and shoving it into Ally's mouth. Reaching into her front pocket, Tilly pulls out a pocket knife and lifts Ally's shirt so her stomach is showing. Ally closes her eyes so she doesn't have to watch the scene in front of her. Tilly places the knife on Ally's stomach and starts cutting. She doesn't stab her stomach, but the cuts she placing on it is just as bad. Ally is doing her best not to cry, but she can't hold back the tears.

After she cuts Ally's stomach at least twenty times, she starts cutting Ally's cheeks, forehead, legs, and arms. "There, you're done for the day." Tilly says while she removes the handcuffs. "I'll be back in a little while for your boyfriends torture." She smirks and walks out of Ally's cell. Ally collapses onto the floor and cries out in pain.

"Ally, look at me!" Austin yells. He has no clue what Tilly did to his girlfriend. She turns to him and when he sees all the cuts that are pretty deep, he gasps. "We have to get you out of here."

"We have to get us out of here, Austin. I'm not going anywhere without you." Ally tells him through her tears.

"When Tilly comes back for my torture, I'll put up a fight. I promise you that I'll get us out of here."

"Everything hurts." She whimpers.

"I know baby. I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault." Ally crawls to the back of her cell and leans against the wall. She's getting weaker by the second from the blood loss and she doesn't know how much longer she'll be able to keep her eyes open. "Austin, I'm tired."

"No, Ally! You can't fall asleep, please!" He lets a few tears fall. "Ally, try to stay awake just a little longer!"

"I'll try." She whispers loud enough for him to hear. "Sing, Austin. Please."

"Of course, Als."

_"You like the good boys_  
_ So I'm not invited to the plans you make_  
_ When you're with your friends_

_ But you know bad boys_  
_ You can't deny it_  
_ They can always show you where the fun begins_

_ Hey now baby,_  
_ No doubt about it, girl_  
_ You drive me crazy _  
_ I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_  
_ Wanna steal your heart_  
_ Steal your heart_

_ Call me criminal _  
_ I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_ Everything you are_

_ So lock it up _  
_ Go on and try it _  
_ No matter what you do _  
_ I'm gonna steal your heart_

_ I confess,_  
_ I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_ Keeping up your guard _

_ I'll break it down_  
_ So you can't hide it _  
_ No matter what you do_  
_ I'm gonna steal your heart_

_ You're a good girl_  
_ The perfect picture of an angel's smile_  
_ From a magazine_

_ But it's a new world_  
_ And I know so well the side of you_  
_ No one's ever seen _

_ Hey now baby,_  
_ No doubt about it, girl_  
_ You drive me crazy _  
_ I'm pleading guilty to the way you make me_  
_ Wanna steal your heart_  
_ Steal your heart_

_ Call me criminal _  
_ I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_ Everything you are_

_ So lock it up _  
_ Go on and try it _  
_ No matter what you do _  
_ I'm gonna steal your heart_

_ I confess,_  
_ I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_ Keeping up your guard _

_ I'll break it down_  
_ So you can't hide it _  
_ No matter what you do_  
_ I'm gonna steal your heart_

_ You're gonna keep it_  
_ Just like a secret_  
_ Baby, believe me_  
_ You gotta free it_  
_ And you'll have everything you need_

_ You like the good boys_  
_ So I'm not invited to the plans you make_  
_ When you're with your friends_

_ But you know bad boys_  
_ You can't deny it_  
_ They can always show you where the fun begins_

_ Call me criminal _  
_ I won't deny you make me want it all,_  
_ Everything you are_

_ So lock it up _  
_ Go on and try it _  
_ No matter what you do _  
_ I'm gonna steal your heart_

_ I confess,_  
_ I kinda like it that you're innocent_  
_ Keeping up your guard _

_ I'll break it down_  
_ So you can't hide it _  
_ No matter what you do_  
_ I'm gonna steal your heart."_

"You definitely stole my heart." Ally whispers. Her eyes droop until there completely closed.

"No, Ally! Wake up!" Austin yells. She doesn't move. "I need you, Als." He whispers.

"Aw, is Ally asleep." Tilly mocks as she walks in.

"Shut the hell up you bitch. If Ally dies I swear I'll kill you."

"You wouldn't lay a finger on a girl. You're too nice."

"Try me." He growls. Tilly opens his cell and walks in. As her back was turned, Austin takes the back of her head and slams it against the cell bars.

"And you said I wouldn't hit a girl." Austin tells her unconscious body. He kneels down and grabs the key to the cells and rushes over to Ally's cell. As soon as he unlocks it, he runs over to Ally's unconscious body and checks for a pulse. Her pulse is there, it's just weak. He picks her up bridal style and runs out of he still assumes is a prison.

He runs until he can no longer run. He believes he ran at least two miles, but now he has a problem. He has no clue where he is and he doesn't believe that they're in Miami anymore. When he ran out of the prison, he didn't know where he was going so he just ran and while running, he spotted a forest.

He placed Ally's unconscious body on the surprisingly soft ground, letting her head lay on his lap. "Als, please wake up." He whispers. "Please, I need you. Your parents need you. Trish and Dez need you."

He doesn't know how long he spent sitting in middle of the forest, but Ally eventually opens her eyes. "A-Austin?" Ally whispers since she's still weak.

"I'm right here, Als."

"Where are we?"

"In the middle of some forest. I was able to get us out of that prison."

"What about Tilly?"

"I knocked her out, but I don't know how long she'll be out for."

"Then we better get moving."

She tries to stand up but Austin forces her back down. "I'm not letting you walk, Ally. You lost a lot of blood so you're still weak. I'll carry you."

He picks her up bridal style and she rests her head on his shoulder. "She didn't hurt you, right?" Ally asks referring to Tilly.

"No. I told you that I'd put up a fight and get us out of there."

"I know. I never doubted you."

Austin walks until they're completely out of the forest. He occasionally glances at Ally who looks like she's slip back into unconsciousness. He's afraid that if he doesn't get her to a hospital quick, then she woke make it. He can't imagine his life with out Ally because a life without her is a life he doesn't want to live in. She's her whole world and he's hers. They complete each other.

Austin stops walking when he reaches a road that's flowing with moving cars. He looks at Ally who slipped back into unconsciousness. "Shit." He mumbles. He walks over to the bus station that's there and tries to find the location of there whereabouts. He finds it and he's a bit relieved. "At least we're in still Florida." He says to himself.

As he's about to sit on the bench and wait for a bus, he hears a car horn and then a car pull up on the curb. Two passengers get out of the car and walk up to him and Ally.

"Do you kids need a ride?" A nice looking woman asks.

"Yes, please. My girlfriend needs to get to a hospital now." Austin explains.

"What's your name?" A man standing next to the woman asks.

"I'm Austin Moon and this is Ally Dawson." He explains gesturing to his unconscious girlfriend.

"Wait," The woman starts. "Are you the kids that were kidnapped?"

"Yes!"

"Come on then. Let's get you to the hospital."

They walk back to the car and Austin places Ally in a lying down position letting her head rest on his lap. "Thank you so much." Austin says as they start driving.

"No problem, Austin. By the way, I'm Karen Green and this is my husband Joseph." Karen tells him then gestures to Joseph who's driving.

"It's nice to meet you."

"So Austin," Joseph starts. "How did you escape, if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, it's fine. And I was able to knock Tilly, the girl that kidnapped us, out."

"Well that was very brave of you." Karen comments. He nods and looks down at Ally who's still breathing.

"How far away is the hospital?" Austin asks.

"We should be there in about twenty minutes." Joseph responds. "How's Ally doing?"

"Her pulse is weak and I don't know how much blood she lost."

"She'll be okay, Austin." Karen tells him. He nods hoping she's right.

"You'll be okay, Als. I promise." Austin whispers while stroking her cheek.

When they finally arrived at the hospital, Austin bolted out of the car and ran straight to the emergency room. "Help! I need a doctor!" Austin yells getting everyone's attention.

"What's the problem son?" A middle aged man asks walking up to Austin.

"My girlfriend lost a lot of blood and her pulse is weak. Please help her." He begs as his voice cracks.

"I need a gurney!" He yells. "What's your girlfriends name?"

"Allyson Dawson and I'm Austin Moon."

"I'm Doctor Stevens." A nurse comes running towards them with a gurney and Austin places Ally on it. "You have to stay here Austin."

"I'm not leaving my girlfriend."

"You have too. If you want us to save her you'll have to stay out of the way."

Austin nods and takes a seat in the waiting room. He puts is head in his hands and starts crying. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Joseph and Karen.

"What are you guys doing here?" Austin asks wiping away his tears.

"We wanted to make sure you and Ally were okay." Karen tells him.

"Well I'm fine, but I don't know about Ally. They're working on her right now."

"Do you want us to call anyone?" Joseph asks.

"Could you call my parents and Ally's parents? I won't be able to talk to them without breaking down."

"Of course." Austin writes down his parents and Ally's parents numbers on a piece of paper and hands it to them. They walk out of the hospital to make the calls.

While they're out making the calls, Doctor Stevens walks up to Austin. "How is she?" Austin asks as he stands up from his seat.

"Austin, I don't know how to tell you this-"

"Please tell me she isn't dead?" Austin asks interrupting him.

"No, no, she's not dead, but she's in a coma."


	19. Chapter 19

"S-she's in a coma?" Austin asks as he registers the doctor's words.

"I'm afraid so son. You were right when you said she lost a lot of blood. Where did she get all the cuts from because they're pretty deep?"

"Um, well do you know about the girl, Tilly Thompson?"

"Yes, she's been on the news lately and recently they talked about her kidnaping-" He cuts himself off when he realizes that Austin and Ally are the victims. "You two are the victims?" Austin nods.

"Can I please see Ally?" Austin asks as his voice cracks.

"Of course. Follow me."

Doctor Steven's leads him to the third floor and then to the ICU wing. "Room 313." He says then walks away leaving Austin alone.

Austin walks in to see Ally on the hospital bed looking lifeless. She's pale as a ghost, her hairs a mess, and her cuts are bandaged. Although she's in this state, Austin can't help but think how beautiful she still looks.

He takes a seat in the chair that's next to her bed and grabs her hand. "God Ally, I'm so sorry this happened to you. You don't deserve any of this." He tries to hold back his tears but he can't. He starts crying and he can't stop. "I love you so much and I can't lose you. You just have to wake up, Als. You have to."

Austin's now sobbing and he doesn't care. The love of his life is laying in a hospital bed and he doesn't know when she's gonna wake up. "Austin?" He turns around to see Karen and Joseph.

"Uh, hi." He wipes away his tears and stands up. "So did you guys call our parents?"

"Yeah, they should be here in a few hours." Karen tells him.

"Thanks." He says and turns his attention back to Ally.

"How is she?" Joseph asks as they walk closer to him.

"She's in a coma." He says as his voice cracks.

"I'm so sorry, Austin." Karen says and she puts a hand on his shoulder. "Do you need anything?"

"N-no, I'm good. But I appreciate everything you guys did for us. If it weren't for you two, Ally might be dead right now." He cringes at the word dead, but all he's doing is telling the truth.

"No need to thank us, Austin. But we'll keep Ally in our prayers."

"Thank you." Karen and Joseph say their goodbye's before walking out of the room. Austin reclaims his seat next to Ally's bed and grabs her hand. "Als, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, just know that I love you. Please don't give up. You have to fight and you have to wake up." He plants a soft kiss on her forehead before leaning on his chair and drifting off to sleep.

When Austin wakes up, he looks at the clock to see that he slept for a few hours. That meant that his parents along with Ally's parents should be here any minute. "I'll be right back, Als." His kisses her forehead before walking out of the room. He heads down to the first floor and waits for everyone to arrive.

"Austin!" His mother yells running into the hospital. She engulfs him in a hug and she never wants him to let go. "Are you alright?" She asks tears streaming down her face.

"I-I'm fine. But Ally's not." He says as tears start to fall. His mom wraps him in another hug which makes him cry harder. When they end the hug, everyone starts running towards him. Everyone includes his dad, Ally's parents and even Trish and Dez.

"I'm so happy you're okay son." Austin's dad says as he wraps him in a hug.

"Where's Ally?" Ally's mom asks.

"She's in the ICU. S-she's in a coma." Austin explains which causes Penny and Lester to break down crying. "What room?" Lester asks.

"Room 313." He nods as he leads his wife towards the elevator.

"How are you holding up, Austin?" His father asks.

Austin just shakes his head as tears stream down his face. His mother pulls him in for a hug and he tightens the grip. "I'm so sorry, Austin. You shouldn't have gone through any of this." His mother whispers in his ear. "Officer Smith is gonna be here tomorrow so you'll have to explain everything to him."

Austin pulls away from the hug and collapses on the chair. "I can't." He says as his voice cracks. "It was awful and the worst part is that Tilly's still out there. And now she has help."

"What do you mean help?" His father asks.

"There was this guy who drugged us back at Ally's house. His name is James."

"Well you'll just have to tell Officer Smith all of this." He nods hesitantly.

"Austin, do you want anything to eat since I'm assuming you haven't eaten since yesterday?" His mom asks.

"Please?"

"Of course honey." She kisses his forehead before her and her husband walk away. Trish and Dez take this opportunity to take a seat on either side of Austin.

"How are you holding up buddy?" Dez asks softly.

"Not so good." He whispers back.

"Do you need anything?"

"The only thing I want is for Ally to wake up. I swear I could kill Tilly for doing this to her." Austin says through gritted teeth.

"Austin, you need to calm down." Trish says.

"How can I be calm when Tilly's still out there and Ally's in a coma!? A fucking coma!" He yells. He takes in a few deep breaths which relaxes him. "I'm sorry, Trish. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Austin, it's fine. You've been through a lot and you're angry. We all are. But right now I think it's best if we forget about Tilly and just focus on Ally." Trish tells him. He nods. "And before I forget, I wanted to let you know that I talked to Jimmy about your recording dates and he put recording your album on hold until all of this is over."

"That's fine by me. I don't think I'd be able to concentrate on recording my album while Ally's in the hospital." Dez places his hand on Austin's shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

Austin's parents come back with his food which he gobbles down because he's so hungry. "Austin, me and your father are gonna be staying in a hotel room for the night and then we're gonna go back to Miami tomorrow." His mother explains.

"I'm not going back to Miami until Ally wakes up. I don't care what you say."

She sighs. "Sweetie, you can't be in the hospital the entire time. You need your rest."

"I'll rest here. I'm not leaving." Since there's no arguing with their son, his parents end the conversation.

"Okay, well we're gonna go but we'll see you in the morning before we go back to Miami." His dad tells him. Austin stands up and gives his parents a hug before they leave.

"What about you guys?" Austin asks Trish and Dez. "Do you guys have to leave?"

"Yeah, our parents are expecting us home since they don't want us out late. But I drove us here and we'll be back tomorrow." Dez explains. Austin just nods.

"Do you want to see Ally before you go?" Austin asks.

"No, I think we'll visit her tomorrow so her parents can be with her right now." Trish explains.

The three best friends say their goodbyes and now it's just Austin in the waiting room. He doesn't know how long he waits, but it feels like hours before Ally's parents walk towards him. "Austin?" Penny speaks up.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "For what?"

"For saving our daughter. You saved her life." Lester tells him.

"I would do anything for her. She means the world to me."

"We know Austin. She feels the same exact way about you." Penny tells him.

"I just wish I could've done something before she got hurt."

"What exactly happened?" Lester asks.

Austin takes in a deep breath before he starts explaining everything. Once he's done, all three of them are balling their eyes out.

"I can't believe she did that to our baby." Penny says through her sobs. Lester puts his arm around his wife in efforts to calm her down.

"I think we're gonna head to the hotel your parents are staying at but we'll be back tomorrow." Lester says. "Are you staying with them Austin?"

"No, I'm staying here."

"Okay, but let us know if she wakes up."

"Of course." Penny and Lester say their goodbyes and once they're out of the hospital, Austin heads up to Ally's room. When he walks in, he sees Doctor Stevens.

"Hi Doctor Stevens." Austin greets.

"Hi Austin. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your parents and getting some rest."

"I'm not leaving Ally alone."

"Austin, there's visiting hours that you have to obey."

"Please Doctor Stevens. I can't leave her. Can't you just make this one exception?" He sighs and nods. "Thank you." Austin takes a seat next to Ally's bed and grabs her hand. "So how is she?" Austin asks.

"Well none of her cuts seem to be infected which is good, but because she lost so much blood, she'll need a blood transfusion which she'll be getting tomorrow."

"So after she'll get the blood transfusion, how long do you think she'll be in the coma?"

"She could stay in this state anywhere from a few days to a few months. But stay positive Austin. Ally's a fighter."

"Yeah she is." He whispers kissing her hand.

"Well I'll leave you two alone but I'll be back in the morning for her blood transfusion."

"Thanks Doctor Stevens." He walks up to Austin and pats his shoulder before walking out of the room. "Hey Als, it's me again. I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I want to let you know that I love you." Austin felt her hand twitch in his which meant she could hear him. "So since you can hear me, I'm guessing you also heard your parents when they were in here talking to you."

He sighs and shakes his head. "I still can't believe this happened to you. I should've done a better job of protecting you. I mean what kind of boyfriend am I if I can't even protect my girlfriend?" He feels her hand twitch in his again and he can't help but smile. "If you were awake right now I bet you'd be hitting me and telling me that I'm wrong but I can't help feel this way." He kisses her forehead and lets a few tears fall.

"I love you so much." He rests his head on her bed and lets his eyes close.

* * *

"Austin," His mother places a hand on her son's shoulder. "Sweetie, wake up."

His eyes flutter open and he lifts his head up to see his mom. "Hi mom." He whispers.

"Austin, I know you don't want to leave her right now, but Officer Smith is downstairs waiting for you." Austin looks down at his hand which is still holding onto Ally's and reluctantly pulls away. "I need her to wake up." He whispers to his mom.

"I know honey. She will, you just need to give her some time."

"She's getting a blood transfusion today since she lost a lot of blood."

"Maybe once she gets the blood transfusion, she'll wake up."

"The doctor said that she could stay in the coma for months even after the blood transfusion but I can't wait that long. I miss her even though she's right here."

"I know you do Austin." He stands up and hugs his mom. Without his family and friends, Austin would be a complete wreck so he's so grateful. "Come on, Officer Smith is waiting."

Austin takes one more look at Ally before walking out of her room with his mom. When they get downstairs, he sees Officer Smith sitting in the waiting room alone with Penny and Lester.

"We'll go stay with Ally while you talk to Officer Smith." Lester tells Austin. He nods as they walk away.

"Hi Austin. How are you doing?" Officer Smith asks.

"I've been better."

"Now I know that this whole situation is very difficult for you, but you have to tell me everything that happened from the moment Tilly kidnapped you and Ally." Austin nods and starts telling him the story. He explains everything that happened from when they walked into Ally's house, to when they were in the prison, to when they escaped.

"Thank you Austin. I'll have the other officers' check out the location where Tilly took you. Now you said that Tilly had help in the kidnapping, but do you know what he looks like?"

He shakes his head no. "No, all I know is that his name is James. He was the one that drugged me and Ally."

"Okay, thank you Austin. I appreciate your cooperation."

"All do anything if it means finding Tilly and having her thrown in jail."

Smith nods his head in agreement. "Don't worry Austin. We'll find her and she'll be put away for a long time." Smith pats Austin on the shoulder before getting up and walking away.

Austin's mom was right next to him when he explained everything and when he looked at her, he could see the tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that sweetie."

"Stop crying mom. I'm okay."

"I know you are and I'm so proud of you." She wraps her son in a hug which he gladly returns. "You are so brave Austin."

"I had to be for Ally. You didn't see her in that cell mom. She was dying right in front of me and I couldn't do anything to help her. When Tilly came back for my torture, I did the only thing possible and knocked her out. And I know that I should never hit a girl-"

"She's an exception Austin." His mom says cutting him off. "Yes, hitting girls is wrong, but you had no choice."

"I just wish I could've done something to stop her before she hurt Ally. I can't lose her." His voice cracks at the last sentence.

"You won't lose her Austin. Ally is strong and she's a fighter. Okay?"

He nods. "Okay." His mom kisses his forehead. "Where's dad?"

"Back at the hotel checking out. He should be here soon and then we're going back to Miami."

"When are you guys coming back?"

"We'll try to come back tomorrow, but we can't make any promises. We have to go back to work and we can't close the store for too long."

"I know mom, its fine."

"So when are Trish and Dez coming?"

"I don't know. They said they were coming but they never said when, but it's no big deal."

"At least you won't be alone when your father and I leave."

"I wouldn't be alone anyways. Ally's parents are here."

"Not for long. They have to go back to Miami and run Sonic Boom."

"They can't just close it for a few days? I mean their daughter is in a coma."

"Austin, if they close the store then they'll lose business. And since you're here with Ally, they feel better about leaving her."

"Well they don't have to worry about me leaving her because I'm not planning on it."

"I know." She gives him a weak smile before spotting her husband who just walked in.

"Hey son." His dad greets as he walks towards them.

"Hi dad."

"How's Ally?"

"Same as yesterday." He nods before looking at his wife. "Well we better get going." Austin's mom says before standing up.

"I guess I'll see you whenever you come back." Austin says.

"Call if you need anything, alright?"

"I will, don't worry." He gives his parents a hug and watches them leave the hospital before collapsing back onto the chair.

The only thoughts running through Austin's mind right now is how he wants Ally to wake up. He doesn't know what he'd do if he lost her.

**Two updates in one night! Awesome! **


	20. Chapter 20

"Dude, you can't bring your turtle to the hospital." Austin tries telling his redheaded best friend. "They'll kick you out if you bring it."

"Fine, I won't bring Snappers."

"Snappers?" Trish questions. "That's a lame name."

"Well I like it."

The three best friends were in Ally's hospital room talking and hanging out like they used to. It's been about three weeks since Ally fell into a coma and she still hasn't woken up. But during those three weeks they did receive some good news. The police found Tilly and James at the location that Austin described to Officer Smith. Apparently James is Tilly's brother and she actually forced him to drug Austin and Ally. She threatened his life and their parents lives if he didn't help. So because he was threatened into being involved, his punishment is less severe. Although Tilly is definitely going to jail, both Austin and Ally have to attend court so they can explain everything that happened. That's the one thing Austin is not looking forward to.

"I can't believe Ally's been in a coma for three weeks." Trish states. Austin and Dez nod.

"She'll wake up soon, right?" Dez asks.

"She has too." Austin looks at his girlfriend and squeezes her hand.

"Do you guys want to go to the cafeteria and grab a bite to eat?" Trish asks.

"Sure, I'm hungry." Dez says rubbing his stomach.

"Dude, you're always hungry." Austin tells him chuckling a bit.

"True. Now let's go."

"We'll be right back, Als." Austin plants a soft kiss on Ally's forehead before walking out of her room with Trish and Dez.

"So do you guys have to go to court? Like is it mandatory?" Trish asks Austin as they sit down at one of the tables.

"If we want Tilly to go to jail for the rest of her life, then yes. But we can't go until Ally wakes up."

"She not gonna like that." Dez states.

"Well of course she's not gonna like it, but she's gonna have to do it." Trish tells him.

"I can't even focus on court because all my focus is on Ally."

"We know Austin. I think everyone's focus is on Ally right now. Like when Dez and I went to school a few days after Ally was admitted, everyone was talking about her. Everyone's worried about her. Even the teachers." Trish explains.

"Wow, I didn't know that." Austin says shocked.

"Yeah, and you should've seen Mrs. Powell. She was a wreck."

"Well Mrs. Powell is pretty close with us and she doesn't really treat us like students, more like friends."

"She is one of the best teachers at that school."

"Got that right."

Austin, Dez, and Trish spend a few hours talking about random things and for a while, they actually felt normal. The only problem was that Ally wasn't with them. At around four in the afternoon, Trish and Dez went home leaving Austin alone. He didn't mind all that much he liked it when they came to visit.

As Austin was walking out of the bathroom that was on the third floor, Doctor Stevens comes running towards him. "There you are Austin." Doctor Stevens says.

"What's going on?"

"Ally's awake." He says with a smile on his face. Austin's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"S-she's awake?"

"Yes, now go see her. She immediately asked for you when she woke up."

"Thank you, thank you!" He says before running off to his girlfriend's room. When he reaches her room, he takes a peek inside to see Ally sitting up on her bed.

"Hey you." He greets walking in. As soon as their eyes meet, Ally starts crying. Seeing the love of his life cry makes him cry as well. He runs towards her and carefully wraps her in a hug. "I missed you so much." He sobs.

"I'm okay, Austin." She says softly.

"I know, but I almost lost you." He says still crying. She rubs his back calming him down a little. They pull away from the hug and look at each other while wiping each other's tears away.

Ally moves over so Austin can sit in bed with her. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her as close to him as possible. "So the doctor told me I was in a coma for three weeks." Ally states.

"Yeah you were. Those were the worst three weeks of my life."

"I'm so sorry Austin."

He furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "Why the hell are you apologizing? None of this is your fault."

"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty."

"Well don't, okay?" He feels her nod. "Wait, what's the date?" She asks.

"February 2nd."

Her eyes widen. "I missed your Grammy performance!"

"Als, no you didn't because I didn't go."

"You didn't perform at the Grammy's? Why?"

"Are you kidding? I wasn't about to leave you while you were in the hospital."

"I can't believe you did that."

"Why not? I mean I care about you way more than my career."

"Really?"

"Really." He smiles and kisses the top of her head. "So who performed in your place?" Ally asks.

"Ariana Grande."

"I love her! Her voice is amazing!" Ally exclaims happily. Her excitement fades when she realizes something. "I missed my birthday." She states quietly.

"Yeah, Als. You did." He says softly. "But we can celebrate it now since you're awake."

"No, it's alright. It's not that big of a deal."

"You sure?"

"Positive." They sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Austin breaks it. "So I have some good news."

"What is it?"

"The cops found Tilly and James. It's finally over."

Ally breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"But there's just one thing we have to do."

"What is it?" She asks a bit aggravated. Not towards Austin of course.

"We have to go to court and testify against them."

"A-as in we have to explain everything they did to us?" She asks slightly panicking.

"Yeah." He whispers. "But it's the only way they'll be thrown in jail so we have no choice."

"I guess that's a good reason." Ally says and lets out a small chuckle.

"God I missed you so much." He kisses her temple. "I was so worried that you weren't gonna wake up."

She takes in a shaky breath. "Well I thought I was gonna die back when we were in those cells. It's like I could feel myself slipping away from the blood loss."

"If I'm being honest, I thought you were gonna die too. That's why I needed to get us out of there as quick as possible."

"And you did. So thank you."

"You're welcome." She cranes her neck and Austin places a soft kiss on her lips. They haven't kissed in so long so this was a moment they wanted to remember. Their lips moved in perfect sync and they didn't want this kiss to end. Too bad they needed to breathe.

"Don't you think we should call your parents?" Austin asks slightly laughing.

"I'm pretty sure Doctor Stevens did already. Besides, I just want to spend time with you right now."

"Likewise." He kisses the top of her head. "So everyone at school is pretty worried about you."

"Really? I didn't think people actually cared about me at that school other than you, Trish, and Dez."

"Well you're wrong. All the students and teachers are worried about you. And Trish told me that Mrs. Powell was a wreck when she found out about you."

"Wow." Ally says obviously shocked. "Well I guess going back to school is gonna be interesting."

"Definitely, but don't worry about that right now."

"Alright, but there's one thing that's bothering me."

"What's that?"

"Where the hell are we?"

He chuckles at her question. "We're in Jacksonville so we're still in Florida."

"For some reason I thought she would take us out of Florida."

"Well she's not the sharpest tool in the shed. I honestly think she's insane."

"Ya think?" She says chucking. "So what did I miss while I was out?"

"Not much really. Just everyone worrying about you."

"I'm sorry you guys had to go through that."

"Would you stop apologizing? You didn't choose to fall into a coma so you have no reason to apologize."

"I guess." Ally rests her head on Austin's chest. "So Jamie and Arianna were here the other day." Austin says breaking the silence.

"Really?"

"Yeah. When they heard what happened, they wanted to see you. Ari was actually crying when she saw you. It was pretty heartbreaking."

"Well now all I want to do is give her a hug."

Austin chuckles. "You'll be able to do that when you get released."

"Which is when?"

"Don't know. But they'll have to let you out soon because you're fully healed."

"Am I though? I mean I have scars everywhere so to me I feel like I'll never be fully healed." Her voice cracks and Austin knows she's gonna cry.

He starts rubbing her back and soon enough he feels the wetness on his shirt. "Shh, Als. You're gonna be okay. We'll get through this together."

"Promise?" She asks through her sobs.

"Promise." He kisses the top of her head while trying to calm her down. "Try to get some sleep, alright?"

"Even though I've been sleeping for three weeks?"

He chuckles. "Yes, now sleep."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too, Als."

* * *

"Is the wheelchair really necessary?" Ally asks as a nurse walks in with a wheelchair.

"Are you still weak?" Austin asks raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe." She mumbles.

"Then the wheelchair is necessary." She shakes her head while Austin lets out a small laugh. He picks her up and places her on the wheelchair. "All set?" Austin asks.

"Yup. Now get me the hell outta here." The nurse laughs and walks out of the room.

It's been a few days since Ally woke up from her coma and everyone was so happy when they got the news. As soon as her parents saw her awake, they burst into tears which caused Ally to do the same. Ally and her parents were in her hospital room for hours just talking which made Ally forget why she was in the hospital to begin with.

"So your parents are back at the house waiting for you since I'm taking you home." Austin explains as Ally gets in the car. He takes the wheelchair and wheels it back inside the hospital before getting in the car.

"I'm so happy to be out of the damn hospital." Ally says as Austin starts driving.

"I think everyone's happy that you're out of the hospital." He grabs Ally's hand and intertwines it with his while keeping his other hand on the wheel.

"How long of a drive is it from Jacksonville to Miami?"

"A few hours."

"Okay, good. Wake me up when we get there."

"Will do, Als." Ally leans her head against the window and closes her eyes but she doesn't let go of Austin's hand.

A few hours pass when, "Als, wake up." Austin's soft voice awakens Ally. She opens her eyes and rubs them so her vision is clear.

"You would think after being in a coma for three weeks that I wouldn't be so tired." Ally says as she gets out of the car.

Austin chuckles as he walks towards Ally and grabs her hand. "The house isn't trashed anymore, right?" Ally asks nervously.

Austin shakes his head. "No, your parents hired a cleaning crew a couple of weeks ago to fix up the house."

Ally nods. "Is it weird that I'm nervous to go in my own house?" Ally asks somewhat chuckling.

"No, it's completely understandable. But if you don't want to go in yet that's fine. You can stay at my house for a few days."

"No, I have to go in now. If I don't, then I'll never have the courage to go in."

"Well I'm proud of you. I hope you know that?"

"I do. Thank you." Ally goes on her tippy-toes and pecks Austin on the lips. They make their way to the front door and as Ally grips the doorknob, her heart quickens. Austin can see that she's nervous and scared so he gives her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'm right here, Als. Okay?" She nods and turns the doorknob.

They walk in and immediately, Ally's attacked by her parents. "I'm so glad you're home." Penny tells her daughter.

"Me too." She responds. After their hug session's over, they head over to the living room and sit on the couch.

"So Officer Smith called today." Penny tells Austin and Ally.

"What'd he want?" He asks.

"He called to notify you guys that the court date is February 13th."

"Yay." Ally says sarcastically. "I just want all of this to be over." She whines as she leans her head on Austin's shoulder.

"It will be honey." Lester assures his daughter. "So how do you feel?"

"I feel fine. I'm just glad to be out of the hospital."

"Well we're glad to see you out of the hospital." Penny replies with a smile. "So are you excited to be going back to school tomorrow?"

"Normally yes. But now, hell no."

"Come on, Ally. You'll have to face everyone sooner or later."

"I choose later." She mumbles.

"Sorry sweetheart, not gonna happen."

Ally sighs in defeat. "Fine." She stands up pulling Austin up in the process. "Now if you don't mind, me and Austin are gonna be in my room."

"Let us know if you need anything."

"Will do!" Ally calls over her shoulder as they head upstairs.

Ally takes a deep breath before entering her room and she breathes out a sigh of relief to see that her room is back to normal.

"So when do you go back into the recording studio?" Ally asks Austin as he pulls her onto his lap letting her lean against his chest.

"Next week." He replies.

"Good. I can't wait to hear your album when it's finished."

He smiles and kisses her temple. "Well if it weren't for you I wouldn't even be recording an album. Seriously Als, I can't thank you enough."

"And if it weren't for you, I'd be dead right now."

"Ally, don't think like that."

"But it's true." Her voice cracks and a tear slips. "If you didn't get me out of that cell in time, I'd be dead."

Austin lays his head on Ally's shoulder and tightens his grip on her. "I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through all that pain."

"Don't apologize for something you had no control over. The only one to blame is Tilly."

"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty. Like there was something I could have done to stop Tilly before she actually did anything."

"But there wasn't, Austin. Please don't feel guilty for something you had no control over."

He sighs before nodding against her shoulder. "I love you. I hope you know that." He whispers.

"I know. I love you too." She cranes her neck and leans in for a kiss. Austin does the same and when their lips meet, they can't help but smile. Every time they kiss, it's like they're in their own world. They forget about all their problems and just focus on each other.

**So sadly this story is coming to an end. There will probably be one or two chapters left and then the story is finished. Reviews would be nice! **


	21. Chapter 21

"Als, wake up." Austin whispers while shaking his sleeping girlfriend trying to get her to wake up. Her eyes flutter open and she smiles once she lays her eyes on Austin.

"What are you doing here?" She asks. She sits up and leans against her headboard.

"We have to go to court today, remember?" She groans and rubs her eyes. "I know you don't want to, but we have to do this." He tells her softly.

She sighs. "I know." Austin leans down and kisses her forehead. "I'll be ready in twenty minutes so you can wait downstairs." Ally tells him. He nods.

She gets out of bed as Austin walks out of her room. She drags her tired body to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. Instead of curling her hair, she decides to put it in a high ponytail that looks presentable enough for court. She throws on a knee length black skirt and a purple blouse. She puts on a little bit of makeup and slides on her purple flats before heading downstairs.

"Alright, lets get this over with." Ally mutters as she walks into the living room where Austin is watching TV. He retreats from the couch and pulls her in for a hug. "I don't know if I can do this." She whispers against his chest. He rests his chin on her head as he starts to rub her back.

"Yes you can, Als. I know this is gonna be hard, but you can do it."

"What if I break down?" He pulls away from the hug and places his hands on her shoulders.

"If you break down, then you break down. Nobody will blame you if that happens because it's completely understandable. Tilly put you through hell. She put me through hell because she was hurting you. So don't worry about breaking down because no one will judge you." She takes in a deep breath and nods her head.

"Come on, let's go." She grabs his hand and drags him out the door. They hop in Austin's car and take off for the courthouse. It was about a fifteen minute drive to the courthouse and when Austin parked the car, Ally was reluctant to get out of the car. Austin places his hand on her knee and gives it a reassuring squeeze.

"You'll be fine, Als. Okay?" She looks at him and nods. He kisses her temple before getting out of the car.

As they walk into the courthouse, they're greeted by their two best friends.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Ally asks. She wasn't expecting Trish and Dez to be at the courthouse.

"We thought we could be here for moral support." Dez explains.

"And I want to beat the crap out of Tilly." Trish adds through gritted teeth.

"Trish, don't even try to do anything." Ally tells her best friend. "I really don't need you getting arrested for beating up that bitch."

"Fine," She says. "But if she tries anything..." She trails off

"She won't be able to do anything even if she wanted to." Austin explains. "She'll most likely be in handcuffs anyways."

"Alright, lets go in and get this thing over with already. I just want to send her ass off to jail for the rest of her life and forget about her." Ally says. Austin intertwines his hand with hers and gives it a reassuring squeeze. She looks up and pecks his lips.

Since their court session hasn't begun yet, Austin and Ally decided to sit on a bench that is right outside the courtroom while Trish and Dez decided to walk around in hopes in finding a vending machine. That's when Ally realizes that Trish and Dez haven't been arguing today. And boy was she grateful for that.

"Als?" Austin asks snapping Ally out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She looks up at him.

"How are your nightmares? Did they stop?"

"They didn't stop, but they're not as frequent. I try not to think about them too often or I'll get worked up."

"You know I'm here for you if you want to talk."

"I know, and thanks. I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

"No problem babe. But I have one more question."

"What is it?"

"Have you seen any ghosts?" He whispers the last part in case anyone decides to walk by them.

She sighs and shakes her head. "I haven't seen any, but I think I'm okay with that."

"Really?" He asks in shock. He thought she would be sad and upset.

"Yeah, I mean I was so used to seeing them all the time, but now that I haven't see any, I guess I feel more normal."

"Well I'm glad that you're not letting losing your ability affect you."

"Me too."

After sitting in silence for a few minutes, Trish and Dez return just as court begins. Everyone takes their respectable seats and as they do that, Austin and Ally take a quick glance at Tilly. She looks at them with a smirk playing across her lips. All Ally wanted to do in that moment was rip her face off and beat the crap out of her, but she didn't feel like being arrested.

"All rise, for Judge Joe!" The bailiff exclaims as he walks through the courtroom. Everyone stands up as Judge Joe walks in and takes his seat at the stand.

The prosecution talked as well did Judge Joe, but Ally tuned them out. She couldn't focus no matter how hard she tried. The only thing she heard was when she heard this next sentence.

"I would like to call my first witness to the stand. Ms. Allyson Dawson." The prosecutor announced. Austin gave Ally's hand a reassuring squeeze before she stood up and made her way to the stands.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" The bailiff asked. "I do." Ally responded.

As those two words escaped Ally's mouth, she knew she would have to tell the judge about her ability, or shall we say her former ability, which she was nervous about. Although she had a feeling the judge would believe her given the circumstances, she was still worried that the people that didn't know her would think she was a freak or insane. As Ally explained everything that occurred from her first meeting with Monica, to being held hostage by Tilly, she felt tears well up in her eyes. She wouldn't let them fall until she was safe next to Austin. Ally was on the stands for about fifteen minutes when she was finally allowed to reclaim her seat next to her boyfriend.

"You did great." Austin whispers in her ear while he rubs her back trying to calm her down.

When it was Austin's turn to take the stands, he looked confident and ready to explain his side of the story, but on the inside, he was screaming like a little girl. Although he didn't completely understand why he needed to explain his side of the story since it was pretty much the same as Ally's. But there was only one difference between the two stories. Austin had to tell the judge that he watched his girlfriend get shot by the psycho that was looking right at him. Austin himself had tears in his eyes when he explained that part of the story because he hated talking about almost losing the love of his life.

When he finally reclaimed his seat next to Ally, she reached over and grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

The judge didn't even bother to hear Tilly's side of the story before sending the jury off to another room so they could decide whether or not Tilly was found innocent or guilty. But I think everyone knew the answer to that.

"I know the jury isn't back yet, but I'm going to congratulate you guys anyway." Austin and Ally's lawyer told them. He shook both their hands and all three of them couldn't help but smile.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks his girlfriend who's been silent.

She nodded. "I just hated telling everyone what happened. It was like I was relieving it." She let a few tears cascaded down her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. Austin wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her closer.

"I know baby girl." He whispers in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too, Austin." She lifts up her head and Austin places a soft kiss on her lips. She places one hand on his cheek and kisses back.

The door of the courtroom opened and in came the jury. Both Austin and Ally's heartbeats were out of control because they were so nervous.

"Mr. Foreman, have you agreed upon a verdict?" The Judge asks.

"Yes your Honor, we have."

"How say you?"

"We the jury find Tilly Thompson, guilty as charged."

In that moment, Austin and Ally could've jumped for joy and run out of the courtroom, but they remained seated. But they didn't bother removing the smiles that were plastered on their faces.

"Very well." The judge replies. "Due to the evidence and statements both Austin Moon and Allyson Dawson have given, I sentence Tilly Thompson to fifty years in prison with no parole. Case dismissed." The judge banged his gavel and exited the courtroom.

Trish and Dez ran over to their best friends and wrapped them in bone crushing hugs. The four of them were ecstatic that Tilly was out of their lives forever. But because Tilly was Tilly, she glared at them while she was whisked away. Her glare didn't bother them whatsoever because they were so happy that she was going to jail.

"Alright, we have to go out and celebrate!" Trish practically shouts.

"Definitely." They all agreed. "Let's go to The Melody Diner." Austin suggests.

"Sounds good. We'll meet you there since we drove here in separate cars." Trish told them. They all nodded as they exited the courtroom. They said their goodbyes to their lawyer and one last thank you before leaving the courthouse and walking towards their cars.

"Before we get in the car, I need to do this." Austin says. Before Ally has a chance to question what he's going to do, he crashes his lips onto hers which shocks her at first, but she melts into the kiss a second later. Austin has Ally's back pressed against the car door as well has his hands on her waist. Her hands make their way around Austin's neck and she immediately starts playing with his hair. Their lips move in sync and they could've kissed forever if oxygen wasn't needed. After their passionate kiss that went on for a couple of minutes, they pull away.

"Wow," Ally breaths out.

"Yeah, wow." Austin mimics. They're both smiling like idiots but they could care less. They press their foreheads against each other while they stare into each others eyes.

"I love you." Ally whispers.

"I love you too, Als." He kisses her forehead before they both get into the car.

With Tilly out of their lives, both Austin and Ally can live a happy life without having to watch their backs. They can just enjoy being with their friends, family, and each other. Because being together is what got them through all of this in the first place.

**Well this was the last chapter :( Let me know what you thought! I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it! You guys are awesome!**


End file.
